The choosen world
by midnight-writer97
Summary: What if Sookie was more than we always thought? What if the portals weren't all completely closed? What if there was one still open and what if there was one possibility for Sookie to see Dermot and Niall again? And meet someone new perhaps? - Follow Sookie on a new adventure that will change her live for ever!
1. Letter from the past

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters, nor do I own the books. But I can guaranty that if I would, that many, many things would be different! ;D **

**AN: Okay, so basically just to be told I love to see S/E, but…. (here comes the 'but' ...XD)... I also always wanted to see Sookie with Alcide, because I personally think, that they would be great together. Also, I think that Sookie should sometimes be more… aggressive or just not so nice, because she's sometimes just too boring. Anyway, so here is my idea how the books should continue. Hope you'll like it and review! :D**

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V.

One week. Two simple words, but these simple words can mean so many different things. For me these words have a lot of meaning. One week ago I used the cluvial door on Sam. One week ago he had died and I saved him. A week ago Eric walked away from me without saying anything.

The past week was hard. The first day I had to explain everything that happened to Sam. I had to tell him how I saved his live, how I gave up a precious gift to save him. I remember the look on his face, the look that spoke so many words. He had a look of love, and it broke my heart to tell him that, yes I loved him, but not more than friend. After that he quickly thanked me, said goodbye and left. That was the last time I heard of him.

Then there was the case of Eric. I never felt this abandoned before, before I had Eric, Jason, Dermot or even Claude. And from time to time there was Niall too, but since the portal closed I felt terribly lonely. I knew he wanted me to use the door, to take him out of this forced marriage, but I couldn't. I would've felt all my live guilty about it, but obviously he didn't share the same thoughts. He didn't care about Sam; he didn't care about anybody else except himself.

During this week at home I didn't go to work, no. I quit and stayed most of the time at home and cried. I cried for all the loss I had taken this past years, I still had Jason, but he didn't want anything to do with me. We had had a huge fight about something really small and during this fight, he accused me to be responsible of grans death. From there on the fight got bigger and bigger, until he kicked me out of his house.

After my daily breakdown, I started to sort out things. I wanted to change something in my live and fast. I was even thinking about renting my house to someone and move to a big city or even in another country. There wasn't anything left in the attic, so I decided to look in the storage under the stairs. I took out many boxes and started going through them. Many times I had to sneeze, because of the dust, which was covering everything.

When I was nearly at the end of the fourth box, I found a very old letter. From the outside it looked so old, that I was afraid, that it would break or go to dust, while opening it. But when I opened it, I got the shock of my live. The letter was addressed to me and it was from Niall.

_**Dear great-granddaughter**_

_**I know you're feeling terribly alone right now, but you have to be strong. You are a Brigant and we Brigant's always find a way out of everything. I am aware of the Vampire leaving you and I am also aware of the fact, that you used the cluvial door. And I have to tell you, that I am very, very proud of you, about the reason why you used it. Do not regret it, as it was a very noble cause. **_

_**There is one thing, my dear, that I didn't tell you or anybody else. And I am only telling you this, to give you a second chance. I know you saw the portals closing, but there's one portal that isn't completely closed. It is one that was hidden for many years. The portal was created for Fintan, so that he could protect Adele and his children. He never told anyone where it was, but after time and many visits at your house, I found out where it was and decided that should I ever completely close the portals between our worlds, that I would leave it open. At least for family. **_

_**The portal is well hidden and is, for my great satisfaction, only visible for the descendants of Fintan. It is in your house, somewhere or something that you pass or go through every day. Of course I can't tell you the exact location, but I tell you, that it's one the ground floor and it's something that can open to a new world, but close to the unwanted. **_

_**Your second chance is the chance of choosing between this world and the ours. You must know, that you have many hidden powers and that you are much stronger than you may think. Of course I would prefer that you choose our kind, but you have to be sure of your decisions, because once you made one, there's no going back. There could be a going back from our world, but only after many years. **_

_**Sookie, my dear, please think about it. In four days the portal will appear at the first ray of light and will be gone the second the sun set. The key for getting in our world is to think of the person or location you want to see. You're mind has to be fixed on it and isn't allowed to drift away. **_

_**I hope you'll make a wise choice and wish you all the best, no matter what world you choose. **_

The letter ended simply with _**Niall Brigant**_.

After I read the letter I was speechless for quite a time. I couldn't believe that first of all, that there was a portal in my house somewhere and that second, Niall knew everything that happened. Right now I would've jump right into the portal, but on the other hand I was happy that I couldn't. I didn't want to regret my choice. I didn't want to take it, while I was still fixed on my anger; I wanted to have a clear head.

I wasn't sure where the portal would be, but I had some ideas in my head. During the next four days, I decided to make every day pro and contra lists, about staying here or leaving.

*Some hours later*

I had taken a nap at the beginning of the afternoon and when I woke up, the sun had already set. After taking a quick shower, getting dressed and eating something for dinner, I decided to pay Pam a little visit.

When I arrived with my old car in front of Fangtasia, I could see that business was good, but slower than on other days. I walked straight to the back door and knocked several times on it, before a new waitress opened it. "It's a private entry here; the entry for the club is on the front, honey." The blonde waitress told me. Normally I would've ignored everything, but today I was pissed. "First, I know this. Second, don't call me honey. Third, bring me to Pam.", I told her while tapping my foot on the ground. After some moments of hesitating she led me in and led me to Pam's/Eric's office. She knocked one time got in and mentioned for me to follow.

"Good Evening, Pam.", I told her, trying to sound cold and unfriendly. "Sookie. What a pleasure to see you….". Before she could continue, I quickly interrupted. "Did Eric leave?" She pursed her lips, straightened up and answered me. "Yes, he did. Last week." "So, he's now with her?", I continued in the same tone. "Yes, Sookie.. I…" "No, please wait. I... came here to bring you the rest of his stuff and… hoped we could maybe talk..?"

From the moment I uttered the last words, I knew I would be disappointed. Pam looked at me and for the first time since I knew her, her eyes were really apologetic. She took a big unnecessary breath and spoke. "Sookie, I'm sorry, but it won't be possible. He…doesn't want… You… can just leave the stuff at the back of the employee's entry." "Okay, but… let me guess. He doesn't want you to speak with me?" "I'm afraid, yes." "You know what I did?" "Yes, he told me." "Good, than… than tell him, that… I saved a friend, not my _lover_. And that I had to do it... So… well, I guess you're leaving too?" I asked finally able to look her in the eyes. "No, I'm staying here. But... You, you're not allowed to come back to the club…. He said that he didn't want you to come and that if you would come, that I had to kick you out the second you come in… But, I couldn't bring myself to do it…" I swallowed hard, I really had to fight, so that I wouldn't cry right there. I was sure, that he would've said something like that to her, but to hear my suspicions confirmed were worse than I thought. "I understand... I'll leave it under the stairs and I wanted also to... thank you, for your honesty and well, I think to… say goodbye." "Goodbye?" 'Sookie, you gotta lie this time... They can't know where you're going…' "Yeah, I decided to travel around… I got some money from selling my house and some of my cousins. I'm going to Russia in two days and I'll stay some weeks or days there and then I'll move on to Asia and then I'll see." I told her, while making sure to give some details about my departure and to sound very optimistic and happy. "Nice! You finally decided to go out from the shithole you call town! Well then... I hope you'll enjoy traveling and be… safe." "You too, be safe and yeah...Bye." I quickly finished and walked out of the door to my car, before I started crying. I never was good at goodbyes and to be already kind of depressed didn't help at all. Before I drove away, I put the box with Eric's gifts and left over stuff under the stairs and drove back home.

*Next day*

The next morning I woke around ten and after showering, dressing and eating breakfast, I went to watch some TV. As usual, there were only programs for children at this time and so I decided to sit on my front porch. Like the day before, I started wondering what I should do concerning the portal.

Deep within me, I knew there was a part that wanted to stay here and not leave. But at the moment I really just wanted to leave this town behind me and go somewhere. No matter if it was just to move to another state, city, country or taking the big step to go to Fairy.

There was a nice chill in the air and so I went to lie on the grass, like I used to do when I was a child. I closed my eyes and just listened, it was amazing what you could hear, when you just concentrated on hearing. I could hear birds singing in the woods, I heard faint car noises passing my street, I could hear movement in the woods and when I looked up, I saw that it was a rabbit.

I saw that the rabbit had about three little baby rabbits with it, and that when I decided to write everyone that I loved a letter. Once inside I went into the living room, took out some paper and started writing. ¨

Three hours later, I had my letters to Jason, Sam, Tara, Pam and even one for Alcide. At first I wanted to mail them just now, but I had the feeling that it wasn't the right moment. I had still three days for my big decision, but I already knew that I would go to Fae.

The days came and went, and it was the fourth day. When I woke up the sun was already up and it was quite warm too. I went down into the hallway and my suspicion was right. The portal was none other than my front door. It still looked the same, but all around the door was a shining white light.

I made sure that everything looked normal and that nobody was here, before I went again to the portal. The letters I had already posted the day before and the separate letter I had to make for the paper was also posted. The letters would arrive in two days and thanks to a little help from an old friend at the post office, the newspaper letter would arrive in one and a half weeks only.

After a last round around my house, I took a big breath and opened the door. The light was now flowing into the hallway and bathing everything in a bright light. The light itself was warm and gave a feeling of safety and familiarity. I concentrated on the faces of Niall and Dermot, closed my eyes and took a step into the bright light. Letting the light go through me, warming every cell in my body, it was truly the beginning of something new.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it, even if there wasn't much action in the first chapter. I promise that there will come more action in the next chapters and yeah… So, hope you'll continue reading and please leave a review! :D **


	2. Arriving Home

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters and I don't own the books and their characters. **

**So basically this story is nothing like in the books or the TV show. Still, I hope you like my idea and would be thankful for reviews. :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_The light itself was warm and gave a feeling of safety and familiarity. I concentrated on the faces of Niall and Dermot, closed my eyes and took a step into the bright light. Letting the light go through me, warming every cell in my body, it was truly the beginning of something new. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

When I stepped out of the light, I was greeted with a warm wind and a sweet smell. I had still my eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth, the sound of the trees in the wind, the smell of many different flowers and the sound of a near river. Even if there was a lot of noise, it was still calm and even relaxing.

Everything seemed so peaceful and filled with joy. In that moment I could really relate to Dermot, that he wanted to come back. I could feel the soft, warm grass under my bare foot and I enjoyed the feeling very much. 'Bare foot? I went with my sneakers!'

That's when I opened my eyes to see, that I was dressed in the nicest dress I've ever seen. It was pure white, but seemed to glitter and shine, there were allot of golden patterns stitched into it too. The patterns looked really beautiful and complicated.

The dress reached a bit beyond my ankles and it lay softly on my bare skin. It also appeared to me, that my hair was much longer than when I left home. Now it reached to the end of my back, it was in a braid and had golden flowers in it and on top of my head seemed to be a small tiara. My hair seemed to be made out of gold, when the sun shone over it.

After the first shocks of my changes, I noticed where I was. I seemed to be in a park, not a normal one, but truly a magical one. Trees were to be seen everywhere and other plants. When I took a closer step to a bush, I noticed a creature hiding behind it. But when I took another step towards it, it had disappeared. There were fountains taller and bigger than I'd ever seen before, around some of the fountains were some people sitting and chatting.

There were everywhere flowers, small hills, and little lakes and rivers. From the water seemed to come many voices singing. It all seemed to be the same song, but when I listened closer, I could make out many different songs. But these together were one hole.

I also noticed that I stood under a small portal covert with roses and other beautiful flowers. When I looked directly forward, I could see a hill covered in blue and yellow flowers and something that looked like a bit of a roof.

I slowly started to walk towards it, when people started to notice me. The nearest stood up took some steps forward and bowed. I felt really uncomfortable when I saw this and decided to just smile and walk again. After about five minutes I was at the top of the hill and the view was outrageous!

About 2oo meters from me, was a huge, no gigantic castle. It was white and golden, the castle was maybe even bigger than the one of Louis XIV and it looked a bit like it. But in front of it was a small lake and where the water wasn't too profound, there were horses drinking and running.

From the moment I saw the castle I felt a pull to it and I couldn't help but go nearer. Soon I reached the lake and again the people started bowing. And out of nowhere came a tall Fairy, directly towards me. He looked really handsome, well like all of them. When he was some steps away he stopped and bowed again, before he started to speak.

"Majesty. It is our greatest pleasure to welcome you home. My name is Even, I will bring you now to the royal family. If you would please follow me." I was still under shock of everything and so I just followed without saying anything.

We walked over a white marble terrace until we reach some open doors and led me through them. Inside were allot of portraits and when Even noticed me staring at them, he pointed at one. "This your Majesty. Are your ancestors. You see the woman in the big portrait next to the one with the children?" "Yes..." "This is our regent's mother. And the children just in the next portrait are her children." "Oh, this", I mentioned with my hand at all paintings" are really beautiful." "Yes, they are indeed. Please, we have to continue." "Oh sure."

After many stairs, hallways, hidden stairs and turns, we stopped in front of big double doors. Even knocked two times and opened them, mentioning for me to go through in first. When I walked in, I could see a very modern office. The office seemed to be divided in two sections, one section looked to be a kind of living room/entertainment section and the other was the 'business' section.

"Hello, Sookie! I am very pleased to see you here.", I heard a familiar voice saying behind me. "Niall! Do you live here?" I asked him, after I gave him a hug. "Yes, my dear. This is the royal palace. Our home, since many centuries." He said while walking to the living room section. "Wow, that's amazing." Was the only thing I could say. From the large windows you had a breathtaking view over the hills, fields and trees.

When I sat down, I looked to Niall. He hadn't changed at all, he was wearing a black suit and still looked handsome. "Niall, may I ask you something?" "Of course. What is it?" "…Why, did all the Fairies I saw, bow in front of me?" "That is simple, Sookie. You are part of the royal family. They're bowing to show you respect and because it is custom to bow to royalty." He told me, while letting appear a bowl of fruits and something to drink. After I had my answer I really felt stupid, it was a simple one and if I would've been able to think straight, I would've come directly onto it.

After that we sat for a while and talked about light subjects and life back in Bon Temps, at one point there was a knocking and then Dermot entered. "Dermot!", I shouted and ran to him to give him a hug. "So nice to see you! How are you?!" "Sookie! I'm fine you?" "I'm good." "When did you arrive?, he asked me once we were seated again. "…Well, not so long ago, I think."

*Later*

We had talked for some more time and when we were finished, Dermot showed me my apartments. At first I thought I would only get a bedroom and a bathroom, but I actually got nearly an entire floor! My rooms faced the lake and Dermot told me, that in the morning the sun would shine directly into my bedroom.

The bedroom was huge, it had the size of my entire ground floor at my old house. All in all everything was really huge and beautiful. Just before Dermot walked out, a question propped into my head. "Oh, Dermot, wait! I.. I don't have any clothes and all that's needed." He laughed a bit, pointed to the closet and walked out. And to my biggest surprise the closet was full with clothes. Mostly similar white dresses like the one I was wearing.

Once I finished inspecting my new wardrobe I went into my private living room. On the wall on the other side of the couches, was a big painting of a landscape. Next to the couches were side tables and some had flowers on them.

While going through some drawers, I found a remote. When I pressed on 'on' the painting moved upwards and at the place where the painting was, was now a high-tech TV. _'Wow, so much for my idea of middle-age live…' _

*Some time later*

I was reading a book, when someone knocked at the door. "Come in!" I shouted and seconds later Even entered. "Good evening, Majesty. I am here to inform you, that dinner is served. I will lead you to the dinner hall, if you wish." "Oh, yes please. And… call me Sookie, there's really no need to call me Majesty." "I would like to.. your Majesty, but.. in public I'm not allowed. " "But you said in public", I pointed out to him, "but here, we aren't in public. So.. call me Sookie." "Okay, …Sookie." "Great! Let's go!"

In the dining room, was a big table, where about twenty people could sit. But today we were only three, including me. Dinner was excellent and we talked, mostly I listened to Dermot and Niall talking. When we finished we stayed at the table and talked some more and at one point Niall made Dermot to be silent. "Sookie, I have to inform you of some things now." "Oh, okay."

He took a sip from his wine glass and then continued. "The powers that you had in your world were small, but you will see in the next weeks and days you will develop more powers. And every time this happens, you have to contact me as soon as you can. Did you understand me?" He said in a tone, that I came to name 'king' tone, because it left no place for arguments. "Yes, I understood you. And I promise, I'll tell you as soon as I can." I was tempted to even give him my hand, so that we could shake them, like when you made a deal.

After he took another sip from his drink, he continued. "As you know, I am the regent here. As a regent you have to work all day. Often your family gets placed behind everything else. It is hard work and it is an even harder work to learn how to be a regent."

I wasn't sure where this talk was leading, but I had a feeling that this wasn't even the End of the talk. "Niall, are you trying to tell me something?" "Yes, I am. All my direct descendants have to be able to reign. Since a certain time, I have the feeling it is time for me to give the power to someone younger, someone with more power. And I made my decision. You, my dear great granddaughter will be the next regent. And that is why, you'll have to learn everything about our world."

* * *

**Tanks so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter and like the turn. I know it was quite short, but I will make it up to you soon. Anyway, I hope you'll continue reading and please leave some reviews! :D **


	3. Family history

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters and I don't own the books or their characters. **

**AN: I'm not sure with whom Sookie will end in my story, but unfortunately it won't be one of the living 'humans'. As for the contents of the letters Sookie mailed in the first chapter, well one by **

**one they will appear some pieces, but not the entire ones.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_All my direct descendants have to be able to reign. Since a certain time, I have the feeling it is time for me to give the power to someone younger, someone with more power. And I made my decision. You, my dear great granddaughter will be the next regent. And that is why, you'll have to learn everything about our world."_

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

When I heard the last sentences of Niall I wanted to start laughing. I wanted to ask him what he smoke, that he would come to such an idea. Surely he must be joking, right?

"Niall, are you alright? Why… why in the world should I be the next regent?!", I asked him bewildered. Before he answered he cleared the table with his magic and leaned back. "Yes, little one, I'm alright. And I want you to be the next regent, because we need someone new. We need new blood and a new way of handling things. Don't be afraid, Sookie. Dermot and myself will be by your side at all time, until you're able to handle everything on your own."

When the last news settled in, I had to ask one last thing. "But.. but what if I don't want to be a regent? What if I only want to stay how I'm like now?" He had a sad and hurt look that appeared on his face, but before I could really tell that it was there, his expression went back to unreadable. "That, my dear, isn't a possibility. It's your destiny, Sookie. It is written in the sacred books, that you, Sookie Stackhouse Brigant, will be the next great regent. And with time, I am sure that you will learn how to cope with it."

*The next day*

The next they I woke up in a different room, than the last morning. At first I thought I got kidnapped, but then I remembered where I was. I actually woke up, because the sun was shining onto my face, but I could've sworn that the night before the curtains were closed.

Anyway, the feeling of the sun on my skin was great. It gave me warmth and peace, lying on that comfortable bed and just let the warmth go through me, I truly felt like in paradise.

Just when I was finished showering and dressing there was a soft but firm knock on the door. When I opened it, there was a younger girl standing in front of it, with breakfast. "Good morning, your Majesty! Did you sleep well? I brought you breakfast, where should I leave it?"

She rambled on, so fast that I nearly couldn't understand it. Unsure of what I heard I decided to say as few words as possible. "Uh, come in. Just.. leave it on the table in the study."

I followed her into the study and when she wanted to leave, I stopped her. "Sorry, to stop you, but… what's your name?" "I'm Alenya, your Majesty. Is there something I can do to help you?" I quickly thought about it. "No, thank you. Breakfast really looks delicious!" "I will send your thanks to the cook." With that said she quickly left the room and closed the doors behind her.

After I had eaten my breakfast I went down to search Niall's office. I had only some vague ideas left, but after a long time of searching I finally found it. I knocked on the door and when I heard Niall's voice, I opened it.

"Good morning great-grandfather. Have you got time to speak?" I asked while slowly walking up to his desk. "Yes, in fact I have." "Good, well I…. Yesterday evening you told me about the lessons I would have to take for my takeover?"

He grimaced at the word 'takeover' and for a second I thought he would get mad, but then he answered. "Yes, lessons. Some I will teach you, some Dermot will and some will teach you Even." He said while looking at some papers in front of him.

"I see… and when will those lessons start?" Feeling nervous and unsure about those lessons. "This afternoon. I will teach you our family history. But tomorrow Even will show you the grounds and the entire castle." Niall finished, but when he saw that I didn't leave he looked back up. "Is there something?" "Uhm, no… Everything's alright. Where will we meet for the lesson?" "In the portraits hall." "Thank you.", I quickly added and left the room.

Since I had now quite some time to spend, I went into the gardens to pass the time. I could've decided on many other places, but those gardens had something really special. You couldn't describe it, there weren't enough words for it, but there wasn't a single word, which corresponded, too.

At a fountain a bit away from the others, I sat down and stared into to the water. The water was like the ocean, it held something special in it. Water can be calm but the next second it can be dangerous and take lives.

I was happy to be here, but there was also the feeling of guilt running through me. As soon as this feeling came up, I tried to suppress it, but the guilt got bigger and bigger. I could now clearly picture Jason's face with his anger written in his eyes.

'_You shouldn't be here... You abandoned your own brother, just to have some fun..'_ Were most of my thoughts. It remembered me very much of some passages in the letter I wrote Jason.

**Jason, I know that right now you're really mad at me, but please don't throw the letter away just now. Please read it first. **

**I know that since I got myself involved with the Vampires, that you lost many that you loved. ****And I'm really sorry for this, but you have to know, that you weren't the only one. **

**I'm writing you this letter to tell you sorry and to tell you, that when you're reading this, that I've already left for Russia. Don't ask me why, I simply needed change. **

I didn't want to continue thinking about it, that was too painful. Knowing that your only close family you have left hates you is the worst thing ever.

I didn't even realize that I was crying until somebody hold a tissue under my nose. "You need it?" a young voice asked me. When I looked up there stood two children. A boy and a girl, it was the girl handing me the tissue. The boy had dark brown hair and the girl had brown hair.

I took it and thanked them both, giving them a small smile. They smiled back and the girl asked me my name. "My name is Sookie.", I told her still smiling. That's when the girl's eyes grew really wide and pushed the younger bit older boy in the side. The girl whispered something into the boy's ear and now also his eyes grew wide.

They quickly fell to their knees and started mumbling excuses. The girl even started crying while telling me something. "What are you telling me? I can't understand it…", I told her. "I… I'm so.. so sorry, your Majesty. We swear this won't happen again! Please, oh please forgive us!"

I went to sit next to them on the ground before I continued. "Please stop crying. Nothing will happen, it is alright." The girl slowly looked up and after a moment of silence she quietly asked: "Is…is that true? So, you'll let us live?" I had to laugh a bit, but quickly answered her. "Of course! There's no need to worry.", I finished smiling.

*Late afternoon*

I was waiting in the hall with all the portraits, looking at a portrait that remembered me someone. Suddenly there was a voice behind me. "That's your father as a child. He looked like Fintan in his youth." I turned to Niall to show him I was listening.

He pointed to another portrait. This one was the one of a very young girl smiling in a beautiful white dress, like the one I was wearing now, that resembled me . "Try to guess who this is."

I took a closer look and said the only thing that came to my mind. "Is… this…me?", I asked Niall. "Yes, that's you. That painting was made the first time you were here." It took me some seconds to take that information in, but when I did, it had a huge effect on me.

Since knowing Niall, I always wanted to see Fairy and for a very long time I thought I would never be able to see all this. But hearing that I was here before and that I couldn't remember one thing… That nearly broke my heart. "I was here before?!", I asked him very shocked.

After we sat down in the corner of the hall, he continued. "Yes, you were here before. You were here the summer of your third birthday. You came along with Fintan and your father, if I remember right, you were enjoying your time with one of the horses. Do you remember what you called him?" "No, I'm… I'm really sorry. I don't remember one thing."

He sat down again and looked sadder than I've ever seen him before. Before he spoke again, he took his time. "I hope, this wouldn't be the case… But apparently it is." "What case?" I asked now a bit more nervous. Niall usually didn't stutter and that he did, was a bad sign.

"When you were younger, Fintan and you came often here to visit. At this time we had more children and so, you went to classes with them. There you learnt to use your magic." "I went to classes here?! Why can't I remember one thing!?"

I could see, that Niall didn't want to answer, but now that he had started with telling this story, I had to know the end. "Niall. Please." He gave me a look and then continued. "The reason why you can't remember is, that Fintan and I made you forget. Shortly before your fife anniversary, Vampires came into your hometown. We knew that you were a smart young kid, but we couldn't take the risk that they learned about the portals. So we made you forget for you your own safety. You had already enough problems with your mother, who thought you were insane, we didn't want her to give another reason to think this."

"So, at the end of your last visit, your fife birthday, we had to make your memories disappear. The truth is, they aren't completely lost, we just kind of put them in a locked area in your brain. Like if you were under hypnosis. And…if … you want, I can make you remember them."

"That wasn't a question, right?!", I asked him feeling suddenly very angry. "Of course I want to know!" "Good. Then, close your eyes and think of a lock. When you have it, imagine your hand covering it and push your light into the lock."

After some concentration I had it and I even hear a little 'click', before I saw the lock open in my mind. "Have you got it?", Niall asked after a short while. "Yes, yes I think so." "Good, now I will ask you a simple question, what was the name of the horse Fintan and you used to visit in the stables?"

I thought and thought about it and suddenly I had a flash. "Smokey! I remember! Does… does he still live?" "Oh, yes! He's still very strong and healthy! After we're finished here, I'll call Even, so that he brings you to him." He answered with glee in his voice.

"But know we have to continue.", he said more business-like and made himself more comfortable. "I told you before that we, our family, were sky fairies. But, there have been some in our family, which had the powers of other fairy kinds too. The last known one was my grandmother. I have come to believe that you may have inherited of that trade too."

"Me? No… I would've known if I would.. Right?" "Not necessarily. There are, as I told you before, powers that only develop in certain conditions. There is also the possibility that some powers are already there, but haven't made themselves appear.. yet. I want you to try something." He made appear a bowl of water and placed it on the coffee table.

"Do you feel the energy, the power coming from this bowl?", he asked me, while still holding it. "Yeah, I think so. It's like a pulse, it's small but still strong." I answered him, after concentrating a long time on the bowl and the water.

"Good! Now I want you to think on power. Think that you can take away the energy in this bowl through your hands. Try to make a connection between the light in you and the power coming from the water." After some minutes of concentrating, I felt something cruising through me. It was electrical, cold and gave the impression of wanting to breakout, but I knew that I could be stronger and so I put all my power on holding it together.

"Very good! I see you are very talented! Now try to keep the energy inside of you and to bundle it with your own. Put them both together, let them melt to one stronger power.", he said and I could detect some excitement in it. "If it helps you, imagine a big round ball. A ball with power and let it appear between your hands."

After some seconds I felt it tingling on my hand. I could feel some electrical sparks on my fingertips. "Good. You can stop now. It is already a big progress! I'm sure next time it will work even better. But you have to keep practicing."

Before he could continue speaking a young man came and put a paper on the coffee table. Niall took a quick look at it and from the instant he put it in his pocket, I knew that it was something bad or something that might get bad. "Sookie, I have to leave now. I won't be here for dinner, but Dermot will be attending it." Niall quickly finished and walked quickly out of the room to the next door.

* * *

**Thanks very much for reading. I know this chapter was a lot of blabla, but look at it the positive way.. If now comes the blabla, later it won't come as often! :D So, hope you liked it and will continue reading! Oh… and don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Trouble in paradise

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters AND I don't own the books and their characters. **

**So I know I don't update regularly, but my schedule just won't allow it… Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter and as always I would be very pleased about some reviews! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Before he could continue speaking a young man came and put a paper on the coffee table. Niall took a quick look at it and from the instant he put it in his pocket, I knew that it was something bad or something that might get bad. "Sookie, I have to leave now. I won't be here for dinner, but Dermot will be attending it." Niall quickly finished and walked quickly out of the room to the next door. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

The abrupt departure of Niall left me very suspicious. This kind of behavior from Niall's part wasn't usual, normally he stayed under any circumstances calm and reserved. But this reaction was a new side.

What could've been written in this note? It couldn't be something long, because the note looked very short, maybe two or three words only. What words could change Niall in such a state?

I slowly got up and started pacing around the room. The portrait room seemed to have a calming effect on me, that's when I had a Flashback.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sookie! Stop running! This isn't a room for that.", the all so familiar voice of Fintan came from behind me. "But I want to play! Granddaddy, will you play with me?", I heard myself shouting back, while I was running through the room occasionally hiding behind sculptures or plants._

"_You know I don't have time today. But I'm sure if you ask Dermot nicely he will play with you.", Fintan said while trying to catch me. "What will I do?", came a second voice just from the entrance. "Dermot!", I shouted and through myself at him._

_He picked me up and whirled me around. My dress and hair were flying out around me and I enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my hair and dress. We were both laughing and waltzed through the room until we heard to voices clear their throats._

_When Dermot put me down, I could turn around and saw that Great granddaddy and granddaddy were standing at the door, with crossed arms. "Do you enjoy yourself, little one?", great granddaddy asked me. "Yes, very much." I answered while smiling proudly up at uncle Dermot._

"_Good, then you won't mind going outside? I think there's someone who misses you very much." "Why? I don't want to goo…. I want to play with uncle Dermot!", I said pouting. "Sookie.", came Fintan's harder voice. The voice he only used when something was really wrong. "Oookay… But can I play with Smockey?" "Yes, you may. Now hurry, little one.", Niall finished._

_*End of Flashback*_

The flashback made me stop in my tracks. The look I remembered on both Fintan's and Niall faces were the same as he had while he was reading the note. Now I was sure, something was wrong and I was going to find out!

I made my way through the numerous rooms of the castle in search of Niall, but all the rooms were empty. At one point I decided to go and ask one of the servants and knowing that they would all be eating breakfast in the kitchen downstairs, I descended there too.

When I entered the kitchen everybody automatically stood up and bowed. "Good morning, Majesty.", they all said at the same time as if they had practiced that many times before. And knowing Niall and from the things I heard, they probably had.

"Good morning, please continue eating I don't want to disturb you. But could I maybe speak with someone?", I asked still feeling uncomfortable with the way they called me Majesty. A woman, a bit older than the rest of the others stood up bowed in front of me and mentioned to an office near the kitchen.

After I entered she quickly closed the door and went to sit behind the desk, mentioning for me to sit down on one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Majesty, I'm Anyanae. I'm the supervisor, as you would call it, of the servants. If there is any matter you need or want to discuss, I'm the person.", she said in a strict voice, which remembered me of the teacher I had at school in Bon Temps.

"Okay, well there is something I wanted to ask.", I took a deep breath before continuing feeling a bit guilty about wanting to sneak on Niall. "I would like to know where Niall is." The woman, I mean Anyanae, looked for a split of a second surprised but quickly regained her composure.

"Very well, Majesty. The prince is in a conference with other leaders. As you may know, there wasn't always peace here and to stabilize the new found peace, the prince, declared some trusted followers of the different kinds, to leaders. Their task is to maintain the peace and stability in their group.", she finished looking very pleased about her explanation.

"Oh, and is this 'conference' usual. Like getting news from the different leaders or is this conference a special occasion? Is there trouble again here?", I asked now really interested. Niall had told me some basic during the last times we spoke, but never elaborated much, which is quite surprising seeing that I should be the next regent.

"It depends. There is a conference every month, but this monthly conference was a week ago. And normally there isn't more than one a month. So yes, we could say that this must be something special. But I don't know more.", she finished quickly. So fast, that I was sure she was hiding something. I had watched enough crime series and went long enough to school to know, that in such a big place like this, rumors were current.

"I know there are things you aren't saying Anyanae, and I would be very pleased if you would just say them. I know that there must be rumors regarding this conference and I would like to hear them. Or else I would be forced to tell the prince you refused to help me."

I knew that threatening that woman wasn't good, but I wanted answers and I wanted them now. _'Wow, I really must have spent too much time around Vampires!'_, I thought nearly laughing out loud. Anyanae on the other side didn't look as if she would start laughing. For a second I thought she would start to panic, especially when I mentioned talking to Niall.

"Of course, I'm…. really sorry, your Majesty! …It… won't happen again.", she stuttered. "It is alright. You don't need to fear anything, but please, in the future speak freely. I do not like to have to fish for information.", I told encouraging.

"Good, well there are some rumors. They go from possible to unbelievable. The most popular rumor is that on the earth, the vampires are trying to exterminate all other supernatural beings. So that they truly can rule over the world."

After I heard that, I burst out laughing. This was so typical! Vampire and there image of world dominance. Anyanae of course looked more than shocked when I started laughing and I really couldn't blame her, but she probably didn't know them like I did. Once I had calmed down I explained why I started laughing and I had a feeling that around her I could speak freely, so I decided to tell her all my encounters with Vampires.

"You were pledged to one?!", she nearly shouted. "Yes, indeed I was. But considering that he was spoken to a vampire, none the less a queen, me being 'human' was considered as non-valid. At the time I was of course rather angry and sad too, but know I am more than happy, that it is invalid.", I told her feeling great to be able to talk with someone.

After a minute or two of silence she spoke again. "And he just left? Without a word?", she asked still shocked. "Yes, after I used it to bring back Sam, he left. I think he thought of that action as a treachery. And he even said to his child not to talk with me, but she talked to me when I went there, which I'm really thankful for.", I told her with my voice nearly giving up. All the time since he walked away I felt alone, I wanted to cry but couldn't and now I nearly was crying, but I didn't want to waste one tear on him. I would not do that ever again!

And it was now that I realized that I wasn't alone anymore. I had Niall, Dermot and all the others here. I didn't know them yet, but I made a promise to myself that I would get to know everyone in the palace, no matter how long this would take. And even if they were my servants, I would make them feel like they were my friends. I wanted to create a home for them here, I wanted that when they entered the palace that they felt safe and accepted. I wanted to make them feel how they made me feel when I first entered into the palace.

Even if it was only a day or two since I was here, I had never ever felt so accepted. This place felt like home for me and that's what this place should be for everyone, I told myself. "I know, you have maybe some work to do, but… do you still have time to talk? But if you don't.. well just say it and I'll leave…", I told her feeling very nervous at once. "Oh, no. It is fine your Majesty. I am only scheduled for this afternoon, so don't worry."

"Well, for starters I would be very pleased and thankful if you'd just call me Sookie." "Okay, Sookie. By the way, if I may say, your name is very special and beautiful.", she said smiling for the first time. "Oh, thank you.. Indeed it is special…Could you maybe tell me some of the other rumors?"

Anyanae told me during the next hour many other rumors, somewhere really absurd and some made me think. There were two who really struck me. And when I left the kitchen to go to my room, I was so deep in my thoughts that I completely forgot to search for Niall.

Just before I entered my rooms, I walked into somebody. When I looked up it was Dermot and he was questioning me with his eyes, what the matter was. I opened the doors to my rooms and mentioned for him to follow. We walked into the living room area and sat down on one of the couches.

"About what are you thinking so hard, Sookie?", Dermot said after a moment of silence. "About a conversation I had, with Anyanae.", I told him still deep in my thoughts. "Ah… And about what, may I ask?", he said, while sounding even more interested. "Rumors.", I said still not looking in his direction. "Rumors, you say? Well there are a lot around here. About which ones may I ask again?" "Rumors, about me, Niall, the conference.", I said while looking now directly in his eyes.

He seemed to shift for a millisecond, but said at first nothing. "Do you know some of them?", I asked him still looking into his eyes, well trying to, since he was trying to look everywhere but to me. He still didn't want to answer, so I pressed again. "Maybe some about me and my future?", I asked now getting angry, "Some that may be from high importance to me?" I was sure that now Dermot knew which rumor and from the look in his eyes, I was pretty sure that it wasn't just a rumor.

"I don't know what you're trying to get out of me.", Dermot said while looking more uncomfortable by the second. "Oh, come on Dermot! Stop it! Okay?! I know now! Do you think it might be important, that someone told me that there was already an arranged marriage for me?!"

* * *

**Sooo, I hope you liked the ending. I hope of course too, that you like this chapter and would be very thankful for some reviews, so I know what you thought about it! :D I promise I'll try to update soon, but it may take some days… **


	5. A pact is a pact

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters and I don't own the books or the characters. So before the chapter starts I wanted to give some info's. Well… some wanted Eric to come or a P.O.V. from him, but I won't bring him in this chapter. Maybe there will be a P.O.V. from him, but only in a later chapter. So, thank you and have fun reading! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_I don't know what you're trying to get out of me.", Dermot said while looking more uncomfortable by the second. "Oh, come on Dermot! Stop it! Okay?! I know now! Don't you think it might be important, that someone told me that there was already an arranged marriage for me?!"_

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

When I heard the last Rumor I thought this was a joke, but then I looked into Anyanae's face and I knew it wasn't. "Please tell me this is really just a rumor somebody invented! Please!", I pleaded. Anyanae didn't answer but her eyes said it all.

During the entire way I had been thinking that Niall couldn't and wouldn't do something like that to me. But with every step I took the words sunk more into my mind and I began to realize that this was very much something Niall would or better could do.

And when Dermot pretended to not understand what I was telling him, well then, my patience broke. I didn't want to shout at him, I was never a fan of shouting, but I couldn't help myself. The only things I wanted to know was, when, who and why.

After Dermot sensed that I had calmed down, he straightened and tried to explain everything to me. "Sookie, promise me to stay calm.", he state calmly. "I'll try, Dermot… I'm sorry for going at you like this.", I said after I had relaxed a bit. "Good, now listen closely."

"You should've never learned about this. Niall is trying to stop this, but it isn't easy." "What do you mean with 'stop this'? First he's trying to sell me away for marriage and now you want be to believe, that he's trying to play the hero?!", I interrupted him. Dermot gave me a hard look for interrupting him and for saying stuff like that, but answered. "First of all he didn't and hasn't tried to sell you. Second, he is trying to get away around the rules, which are in place for many centuries already."

"What kind of rules are you speaking about and why is everybody keeping things from me?", I asked a bit more irritated. "The rules say, that the new regent has to be married, especially if the regent to be, hasn't spent all her lifetime here. Of course the best choice would be to get married to someone of another kind." Dermot said easily ignoring the second part of my question.

"I HAVE to get married?! Why?" I couldn't believe this. Now if I wanted to get my true position I had to marry someone! _'Where did that come from?... True position?... I was definitely too long around those Vamps..'_

"Sookie, stop interrupting!", Dermot complained. The way he said it, was like a five year old would have and I had to laugh about it, even if I was still very angry. "Okay that is not the moment to make fun of me, Sookie.", he said a bit harder. "Okay, okay. I stop.", I said while putting my hands up in mocking way.

"So, tell me. Why someone of another Fairy kind?", I said returning to the initial conversation and trying to calm down a bit. "Well because if there should come an heir out of your union, he or she would get stronger, more powerful, as if he were only of one kind."

"No, no, no, no! There's not going to be such a thing as a marriage and certainly not a baby." I said while getting up and starting to pace around. "And what did you mean by 'Niall is trying to stop this'?" "He's trying to get you out of such a marriage, but you have to know that this is very difficult. And it could put the entire royal family in danger." He said angry himself, while getting up and walking to the windows.

"How so?", I asked him now feeling very interested. "The process, which Niall is going to start, could get the others to think that our house is weak. The peace we have now is very instable and to learn that the house of Brigant is weak, could destroy it all."

"So basically you're saying that if I refuse the arranged wedding our entire house and peace is at danger? That this refusal could be the start of a new war between fairies?" _'Why am I always in the middle of war?' _I asked myself, while getting this uncomfortable feeling.

"Yes, this could be the beginning of a war.", he said, slowly turning around, so that he could face me. "Okay, actually what you're saying, is that I have again no choice but to accept it or else it will be my fault if something happens." He didn't answer verbally, but nodded. Like usually I felt tears forming in my eyes, while I was thinking about the words, which were said.

After I thought for some minutes I asked Dermot another question. "Why is Niall away? Is he away to solve this?" ".. Yes and no." "What do you mean by 'yes and no'? Is there another matter?", I asked him, while staring at him. I got another glare and then an answer. "Yes, they are some other matters.", he said, clearly not wanting to tell me. "Dermot. Come on, tell me. You know I will ask you all the time until you answer me."

"Fine. There might be some troubles at your old home.", he said mysteriously. "What kind of troubles?" "Supernatural troubles." "And?", I asked now getting impatient, because supernatural problems were really anything else then seldom.

"There might be troubles between the vampires and the others, more likely the werewolves and the shifters." "They always had troubles, why are these different than others?" I asked more than confused. It was public knowledge, that vampires and the other supernatural beings had strained relations.

"It is different, because the Vampires don't want to respect the contracts between the species anymore. They want to extend their power. There have been some attacks on some werewolf packs." "So the rumor was true…", I said to myself. "And why is Niall concerned? Not that I don't care about the shifters and wolves."

Dermot sat back down and started. "Many years ago, when we were more known. Niall and some alphas made a pack. The pack, consist of us helping them if the vampires decided to brake their contract with them."

"Okay, so you're saying that we actually go into a war to protect the shifters and wolves?" I said after sitting on a nearby chair. "Not directly a war. We will try to speak first with the Vampires and if this doesn't help, yes we would. But do not forget, the pact works on both ways." "Speak with the vampires? Dermot…. How do you want to speak with them?! Only Niall can mask his scent and we need way more than only one person to speak with them!", I asked quite bewildered. Before I could continue with my rant, I remembered what Dermot had said about some attacks. "Which packs have been attacked?" "The one in Shreveport, the pack around Oklahoma, the pack in New Orleans and this pack of panthers near Bon Temps."

'_Alcide… Jason…'_, where my first thoughts. When I had left Bon Temps two days ago, I told myself that I didn't want to care about them anymore, but I couldn't help it. For many years, I cared about my brother and I realized now, that one event couldn't and wouldn't change that. And Alcide… He was right, we could've been a good couple, but it was never our time and I doubted that it would ever come. We were better off as friends.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" "We wait", came Dermot's simple answer.

*Next morning*

We had waited the entire evening for Niall to come back, but eventually we had given up and went to our rooms to get some sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, there was someone pounding on my room doors. "I'm coming, I'm coming.", I shouted to whoever was the person, while quickly dressing in something more appropriate.

When I opened the doors, Dermot stood in front of them. "Dermot. Why are you pounding on my doors?" Dermot didn't wait for my invitation, but simply entered and made his way to the living room. I quickly closed the doors and went after him.

"The Vampires have broken the pact. We're going down there to give our help to the shifters and wolves. This will be your first act as the new princess." Dermot said as soon I was in the room.

*Later*

After Dermot had filled me in on some details, he led me to another room in the castle. There in the room stood four middle-aged ladies with racks of dresses and suits. Dermot didn't even introduce me to them, when he made me stay on a step in the middle of the room.

One of the women came to me with a very beautiful, gold and white dress, which had a long train. "Please go and put this on so that we can make the final touches.", she simply said and pointed to a door in the back of the room.

Another woman had taken the dress and put it in the joined room. Once inside I took my time to look at it. Only by looking nearer did I realize, that on the front were the initials S and B sewn in gold into it. On top of the initials was a delicate crown of gold and diamonds sewn.

The dress fit me like a glove and I couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror. When I got out of the room, the women went straight around me and looked where they had to make some final touches, but ended in finding nothing and saying it was perfect.

To hear that something on me was perfect made me extremely happy and suddenly there was sunlight everywhere in the room. At first I didn't notice and continued to look at myself in the mirror, but when I saw Dermot's face in the mirror, I stopped.

"What is something wrong?", I said while getting sadder by the minute. "No, but we just discovered a new power.", he said in a calm voice. "Really? Which one?", I couldn't believe it! I was finally developing some new powers and I didn't even remark it. "You are influencing the weather with your emotions.", he said with a hint of proudness.

"Is this good…. or bad?", I asked him to knowing what I should feel about this new ability. "I'd say it has its advantages, but it can also betray you if you don't learn how to control it." "Can you give me an example about the betraying part? I don't get this one…"

"Let's say you don't learn how to control it and you're in a twisted position, where you should keep your emotions in in check. If you get angry, the ones opposite of you, will remark it. We have seen now, that when you're happy, the sun shines. And I think I'm right, when I say that when you get angry, that a huge storm erupts."

'_Oh, man…. __That's__ a problem…'_, I told myself while letting the words sink in.

*One hour later*

After Dermot had finished explaining his theory, Even had entered and given me a short lesson about controlling my new powers, while Dermot went to clear some details before our departure.

When I got some of the basics right, Dermot came back. "We have to leave now, Sookie. I contact Niall and told him that I told you. He wants that we come to him." "Oh, okay. Do we need to take something or stuff with us?", I asked while slowly, but surely walking to the door to change back into my original dress.

"Just stay in your dress that you're wearing right now. We have to be quick.", he said stressed. "Okay, well than… Bye Even and thanks allot." "It was my pleasure, majesty.", he said bowing. I gave him a sharp look after he bowed, because I had told him to stop with that.

When Even was sure that Dermot couldn't see him, he gave me a big smile and winked and was out of the room. I smiled myself and turned to Dermot. He took my hand and let me outside into the park. We went the same way as I went, when I came here and stopped at the same portal and together we went through it.

*On the other side of the portal*

The light consumed us quickly and not long after we were staying in an office. Suddenly we heard a caught from behind us and when we turned around, we were greeted by a not so happy Niall. "Sookie, Dermot. Where they any troubles with the portal?" "No, all went fine, prince.", Dermot answered right away.

"Good, then let me explain you the situation. Since now you know about the conflict.", he said while giving Dermot and me a pointed look. Only then something very important came to my mind. "I really have an important question, Niall. How… How many years have passed, since… my departure?"

"20 years, Sookie. But since the day I closed every other portal except these two, time goes by more slowly here.", Niall said. Not sure if I really understood what I just learned, I simply said: "Okay."

Over the next 20 minutes Niall filled on in in the details of the conflict. "What?! ERIC AND PAM ATTACKED JASON AND ALCIDE?!"

* * *

**So, sorry for the long wait, but I really had trouble writing this chapter. I hope that you liked it and that you'll continue reading of course! :D Anyway please give me a review, I know what you thought about this new chapter. :D **


	6. The power in us

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Except my OCC's! **

**AN: So I know it's been a while since I last updated, but with everything going on I couldn't find the time to write nor to post. I decided I would try to change P.O.V's for once, maybe I'll make a P.O.V. of Dermot or somebody else. So, sorry and I hope you'll like this chapter! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_20 years, Sookie. But since the day I closed every other portal except these two, time goes by more slowly here.", Niall said. Not sure if I really understood what I just learned, I simply said: "Okay." _

_Over the next 20 minutes Niall filled on in in the details of the conflict. "What?! ERIC AND PAM ATTACKED JASON AND ALCIDE?!"_

_*End of last chapter*_

**Sookie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't, no, I didn't WANT to believe it! _'How could they do something so cruel to me?!'_, I was thinking over and over again.

But I wasn't just angry, no, I was also disappointed. Not just that, but I was extremely sad too. I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life. That someone who was so close to me once, could betray me like this…, by trying to kill my brother and friend…

That was the final strike. I felt something in me snap and after that I was like blind. The only thing leading me was my anger.

Before I disappeared through the doors, I heard Niall and Dermot shouting for me to stop. But it was like a whisper in a storm and whisper can certainly not hold back a storm.

**Dermot's P.O.V**

When Niall told her who was behind the attacks, I instantly looked at Sookie. I knew that she still had feelings for the vampire, but I was sure this would kill them.

I saw the inner change through Sookie's eyes. From the outside she looked like normally , but her eyes, they were like the windows to a storm. A storm with only one goal, full destruction.

Niall and I shared a quick glance, we knew that we had to do something quickly or else it would be hard to stop her. Just when I was about to take a step towards Sookie, I saw her fingers twitch and she was away. Niall and I shouted for her to stop, but nothing could stop her. Since she couldn't even hear us.

"Niall, where is she going?! How can we stop her?", I asked as soon as Sookie was out of our sight. "The only thing we can do is to follow her and try to stop the damage that will be done. As for her location, this should be obvious Dermot. The queen's palace, her anger is driving her there." Niall told me, while letting appear is swords and some of our most trusted servants.

"We will have to mask our odor once we are near the palace." Niall quickly said before he disappeared into thin air. _'Is it only me or is Niall a bit…. proud, that Sookie wants to kill a Vampire?'_, I thought just before the servants and I joined Niall.

*Seconds later*

We were all standing in the shadows in front of the palace. The surroundings were still full of life, people were laughing and walking. It looked like a normal Friday evening, but if you watched closely, you could see that the animals were running away, censing the upcoming storm.

Since Sookie left Niall's office, a strong wind had taken place instead of the little evening breeze. With every minute that passed the wind was getting stronger and stronger. Apparently Sookie's anger was rising and rising, which I can't blame her for… mine would too.

"Is she already here?" "Yes, Dermot. But she isn't inside, yet." Niall said a bit amused and with a hint of proudness. _'Why is he amused and proud, that Sookie's going to destroy everything?'_, I asked myself.

After about a minute I felt the air change. Sookie had now definitely arrived, since birds flew away as fast as possible from the right. And about two seconds later Sookie came in sight.

Even if she was my cousin, I had to say that she and the look she had on her face, made her look stunning. It was a look of determination and fury. The wind was blowing her golden hair behind her, you could feel the power radiate from her.

I looked up to Niall to see when we had to interfere, but he just shook his head and watched her fly up the stairs to the entrance. Not later you heard one shout and a louder crack, announcing that Sookie had entered the palace.

**Niall's P.O.V.**

I knew that the instant I would tell Sookie, who attacked her brother and that werewolf, that her new powers would overtake her. It was predictable, since she didn't have full control over her powers yet.

When her powers took over, I couldn't help but be proud of her. Even if she didn't knew it, she was accepting her powers and fate. She was now truly one of our kind, she was where she should've been all along. I was sure that seeing the powers take over her body would've made Fintan truly proud, he had always been proud of little Sookie, but this…

I didn't make an effort in stopping Sookie, not because I wanted that the killed someone, but because I wanted to see to which extend Sookie would go. I knew that she wouldn't kill anybody, because even if someone's powers took over, the person had some control. Not a very big control, but big enough to not do things they don't want to.

The seconds I was alone in front of the palace I used to think. I knew that Northman was inside, as well as the queen. They were currently on the ground floor in an office, working on plans. I had to admit that my spies did well. I had a plan of every single room in this palace and so I could enter and exit the palace without them noticing me. Not that I had ever done such a disrespectable matter, but the plans were a measure of protection.

From my estimations Sookie would be arriving in about two minutes. And Dermot in some seconds, along with the faithful servants, that I let appear as a 'back up plan'. Of course they would only get use, if something should happen to Sookie.

After one last glance at the palace, I felt the air change behind me and Dermot along with the servants appeared. With a secure grip on my swords, I prepared myself for the upcoming events.

**Sookie's P.O.V.**

The minute I was up the stairs two guard vampires tried to stop me. Without thinking I simply moved my hand in their direction and soon enough a bright light was coming from them. The next second I hear them smack against the wall next to the doors.

Under normal circumstances I would've been ashamed of my actions, but now I couldn't have cared less. I felt a certain satisfaction come from the sound of their bodies slamming against the walls. I nearly started laughing, but my anger and the knowledge that Eric was near stopped it.

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, from time to time I would hit another Vampire or other creature with my light, but other than that I could quickly move through the palace. My anger was leading the way and soon enough I found myself standing in front of some doors. The feelings inside of me told me, that Eric was here, right behind those doors.

I stood in front of the door, I was suddenly unsure about what to do. _'You know what you have to do Sookie'_, said a dominant voice in my head. When I decided to move, it felt as if I had been standing in front of the door for hours, but I knew it wasn't for more than two seconds.

Without thinking more about it, I burst through the doors with such a force, that they nearly fell off their hinges. The look of shock on both the _'queen'_ and _'Eric'_ was indescribable. I felt my hands tremble with power, felt my entire energy bundle together, felt all the energy of the surroundings flow to me. My vision got blurry, except for two small points in front of me.

The next thing I remember doing, is channel all the energy and push it through my entire body. I feel the stocked energy radiate from my body, hear the windows shatter, hear screams and then… it's over. As fast as it began, it stops.

The entire office was destroyed; everything made out of glass is shattered. Furniture is broken, traces of fire are along the walls and four bodies are lying unconsciously on the floor. One of them the queen and the other Eric. The other two were some bodyguards, who had stormed into the office right after me.

I took a chair which was lying on the floor, checked if it was broken and when I saw that it wasn't, sat on it. After a minute four of my kind came through the doors. They looked shortly around the room for any threats or danger, but when they saw the unconscious vampires on the floor, they gave me a quick nod and two went to stay in front of the doors outside and the other two stayed inside on each side of the doors.

After two minutes I saw Eric stir, slowly coming out of unconsciousness. Instantly his hand flew to his chest, checking for a mortal injury and when he couldn't feel one he opened his eyes. Went he met my cold and angry eyes, something very rare happened. For an instant I could read every single emotion in his eyes. Shock, disbelieve, regret, guilt, happiness, anger and… sadness.

"S… Sookie?", he asked with an unusual tone. He seemed to be unsure, as if he was dreaming. I only gave him a hard glare as an answer and continued staring at him, while making sure that anger, hatred and disappointment were showing in them.

"Sookie… is that… really you? Please… speak to me!", Eric was nearly begging. Just thinking about it, I wanted to burst out laughing, but stopped myself just in time. "Why? Did you expect someone else?", I asked in my meanest voice I could muster. _'He doesn't have the right to beg!'_, shouted an inner voice in me. _'Kick him! Don't get soft on him!'_, the voice continued.

Sitting slightly up, probably to get some dignity, he continued speaking. "I… We thought you were dead.", he said in a voice, which nearly resembled his old _'sheriff voice'_. "Well I'm here, am I not?", I asked with sarcasm dripping from each word. "But tell me something, Eric… Did you miss me?", I asked, while laughing like a mad woman.

As if he remembered his surroundings he turned around looking for his _'queen'_. "Don't look so sad. She'll come around. In some minutes they should all wake up.", I told him not even bothering to look at him. After some seconds of silence he caught and spoke. "Where were you… the last 20 years?" At that one of my guards gave me a discrete look, probably fearing I would tell something. "Here and there. Why? You suddenly care?", I answered him with sarcasm. _'He's sooo pathetic! He's trying to do small- talk!'_, my inner voice shouted inside of me.

He gave me a cold glare and settled on a half broken chair. "Why did you do it?", I asked him not wanting to lose more time. I didn't want to spend my entire evening in that rotten place. "I don't know what you're speaking about, Sookie." "Come on! Just spill it! Why did you attack my brother and Alcide?!" "Oh, … that.", he said bored. "What?! You just say … 'oh, … that' ?! WHAT THE HELL ?! YOU TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER AND FRIEND, AND THAT IS YOU'RE ONLY ANSWER?!"

My temper and anger were rising again. I could feel my hands and slowly my entire body starting to shake. The resting power of the room, was starting to come to my fingers. "NO, I didn't mean it like that, Sookie! But… it was 20 years ago! And besides what are you talking about?! I didn't attack your brother! What are you talking about?!" Eric said with clear confusion all over his face and in his voice.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me! You KNOW what I'm talking about! YOU and PAM attacked my BROTHER !", I screamed at him. My self-control was slowly but surely fading and the guards were preparing to interfere. "Sookie! Believe me! Neither Pam nor I attacked your brother!... Yes, we might've attacked Alcide, but… not your brother.", he said trying to calm me down.

"He didn't attack him, I did it. And I would do it again and again.", came the voice of Oklahoma. Apparently she had already woken up, she was now standing behind Eric and looking more than pleased with herself.

That was all it took for me to blast her with my new found energy. The light was a bit less bright than before, but as it hit her face, you could smell burning flesh. The smell of it was disgusting I nearly wanted to vomit. Even before the light had hit the queen, she had started to scream. Even now she was still screaming in agony and I was laughing with pure delight.

Eventually the light faded and she was left with a completely burned face. She looked like a chicken you had left for way too long on the grill, it was all black and crumbling. Since this burn was created by magic it would be permanent or at least it would hold for several decades.

Seeing her in so much pain, even if Eric was the original one I was angry after, brought me some inner peace. "Oh, I think next time when you'll go out, you will have to use allot of make-up!", I told her nearly falling from my chair, since I was laughing so hard. I let her time to realize my words and then simply disappeared.

What they probably hadn't noticed yet, was that I had left a short note on the chair I had been sitting on. The note was short, but clear.

_**Don't ever threaten my family again**_

* * *

**First of all thank you to all my readers! You're reviews mean really a lot to me! :D Now to the chapter… I had to write and rewrite it several times, because I could never write one that I liked. I am sure that some will be disappointed in this chapter, but I hope that the others (maybe you ;D) liked it. There is a reason why I choose this version ;D SO…. Hope you liked it and please leave a review ! :D **


	7. A shocking truth

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters and I don't own the books and their characters either.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_**Don't ever threaten my family again**_

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

Seconds after my departure of the _'crime scene_', I arrived at Niall's office. Somebody, probably Niall, had made my destruction disappear. I went straight to the desk chair and sat on it._ 'What did I do? … I let my anger possess me again! This has to stop...'_, said my guilty voice inside of me.

'Stop with your guilty Tripp! You did nothing wrong! They had all deserved what you did! You could've even done some more!', I said back to myself. I was just about to hit the table out of frustration, when I heard Dermot's voice. "No, don't hit the table! That's my work, so if you want to hit or through something…", he stopped to look around the room, " take this vase! Please! It's a gift from a politician without taste!"

The face Dermot pulled made me laugh and it did good to me. "Thank you Dermot, that's what I needed just now." After a moment of silence and hesitation I looked up again. "I guess… you know, maybe have seen what… I did?"

Dermot started laughing and took the chair opposite of me. "Of course I did! Niall and I were standing outside the palace!", he continued laughing. "Oh, by the way, I liked the curse you choose for her! It's a classic one…", he said winking at me.

"What?! You and Niall heard and saw everything?! Oh no…..", I wanted to hide into a deep hole and to never come out again. I felt so ashamed! Not because of my actions, no, but because they all had witnessed my actions. "Is… is he mad?", I asked once I calmed a bit down.

"Who? The Vampire or Niall? Because if you ask about the Vampire, than yes… he's… what would you call it?... Ah yes, pissed!", he said starting laughing again. _'Is he drunk? Or has he smocked something?'_, I couldn't help but ask myself. "Figured that out already, Dermot. I mean Niall of course."

"Why don't you ask me this yourself?", came Niall's voice from the door. We both nearly jumped at hearing Niall's voice and I swiftly got up from his chair and went to sit beside Dermot. Niall walked slowly to his chair and sat down. "No, I'm not mad. As your great grand-father I am very proud of your actions, Sookie. However as Prince, I have to say, that a more diplomatic solution would've been better."

"But I was once young too and I know how hard it is to control the newly found powers. And I have to say, that you did very well. You could've killed the queen and everybody else in this room, but you choose not to." He said while looking like a proud father.

He got up and mentioned for Dermot and I to follow him onto the sofa.

We swiftly followed and took our seats. After a moment of hesitation Niall took both our hands and started to talk again. "Dermot, I know I don't say it often and certainly show it even less, but you have to know, that I am very proud of you too. You are loyal and very smart. Today you protected your ….family…. and for that… I am grateful."

During Niall's entire speech I observed Dermot. From the moment Niall had begun, tears had started to form in Dermot's eyes. At first he fought them, but at the end he let them flow freely. It was so touching to hear those words from Niall, that I couldn't help but to cry too. I felt happy for Dermot that Niall showed him so much affection, especially knowing that he wished for this, for years.

Niall usually not being the person to show much affection hugged Dermot and Dermot hugged him back with as much force as he could muster. I had never seen Niall hug anyone else then me and I had heard that he usually didn't show much affection in public. Even if we weren't in public, I felt at this moment as if I was an intruder in a very private family reunion, but the hug was short and soon we were all seated silent next to each other. It felt a bit weird, because I had the feeling he wanted to tell me or us something. And when the silence grew longer, the feeling grew too.

After another couple seconds of silence, Niall took a deep breath and turned to me. From the look in his eyes, I was sure that it wasn't something entirely bad, but that I wouldn't like it either. "Your actions weren't world chattering, but they will certainly have some consequences. It is because of these consequences that I think, that it is time you think about the arranged wedding again.", Niall slowly told me, never breaking the eye contact.

'_Why the wedding? Didn't I prove that I didn't need someone? That I don't want to marry someone that I don't know?'_, I couldn't help but whine inside of me. But none the less I nodded and spoke up. "I know, that what I did wasn't good and I will accept all consequences. But… why should I think about the wedding?", I asked directly. "Because if the vampires decided to repost to your actions with a war, then we will need allies. And an arranged marriage can provide us with more allies."

"Why would they start a war?!", I asked bewildered. _'Because of that they would start a war?!'_ "Sookie, wars have been started for less things. It is a possibility we have to think about." Dermot interjected. I instantly shot a glare to Dermot. "Don't look at your brother like this! He is right!", shouted Niall. _'What did he just say?!'_

Both Dermot and I jumped up at the same time and shouted simultaneously: " BROTHER?!"

* * *

**So…. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it is very short, but well… after that cliff idea came to my mind, I couldn't continue writing. So, until the next chapter comes up, it could go a while. Please review and let me think what you thought about it! :D **


	8. Old memories

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. AN: I know I did not update in a very, very long time, but I just didn't know how to continue after that big cliffhanger of the last chapter and I spent my time writing on my other story or reading other fan fictions… So, I hope you'll like this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Why would they start a war?!" I asked bewildered. 'Because of that they would start a war?!' "Sookie, wars have been started for less things. It is a possibility we have to think about." Dermot interjected. I instantly shot a glare to Dermot. "Don't look at your brother like this! He is right!" shouted Niall. 'What did he just say?!'_

_Both Dermot and I jumped up at the same time and shouted simultaneously: "BROTHER?!" _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

I had the feeling that the world stopped turning, Niall desperately tried to speak with me, but I was far away. I felt like a broken tape, this one word was repeating and repeating in my head. Brother. Brother. The more I said or better heard it, the more I got confused. I had already a brother, Jason, or hadn't I? Was Jason a lie too? Was my entire life a lie?

Where my parents, grandparents, cousins, uncles and all the rest of the 'family' a lie too? And if this was the case, why didn't I grow up with my true brother, my true family? Wasn't I good enough for them or were there other reasons? And why did Niall keep this hidden from me, from us?

All those questions where flying around in my head. I couldn't, no, wouldn't accept the fact that Dermot could be my brother. I tried, but only thinking about Dermot as my brother made my head spin even more. I felt so confused, so lost, so shocked. _'What have I done to get such a messed up live?'_

When I was able to get a bit out of my state of shock I slightly turned to Dermot. Like me he was lost in thoughts, you couldn't read emotions on Dermot's face, but you could see emotions flash through his eyes. I really felt sorry for him… After all the messed up things he had had in his live… When he finally thought it would get calmer, something like this appears…

For me it seemed as if hours had passed since Niall let it slip, but in fact it was mere seconds. _'Why now? How long as he kept that thing a secret? How many secrets are they still left?'_ I wondered while I tried to get the strength to speak again.

"Brother?! What the hell, Niall?!" I shouted, letting my anger a bit slip. Niall shook slightly his head, took a deep breath and sat down with a heavy sight. "I… It's nothing." Niall tried to persuade us, but it was more an act of persuading himself then us. "Niall, it isn't nothing. Do you realized, that if this is true, that this changes everything? That it changes my knowledge of my family? That it changes my entire life story?! Do you realize that?!", I shouted right back, getting angrier again. '_How can he say such a thing and then say it's nothing!? What's wrong with him?'_

"Father? Or are you even my father, Niall?... Is… is this true?" Dermot spoke for the first time since the announcement. His voice mirrored his confusion, his fear. Niall sighted heavily and looked directly at Dermot. "I am your father, Dermot. Just as much as I am Sookie's." I nearly wanted to say something back, but Niall made me stop. "No, listen. I am your father, yours too Sookie and I will explain it to you, but I just don't know where to start…" He said more than unsure. I had never ever heard my great-grandfather… or father sound so… different. "Start at the beginning, Niall." Dermot said rather coldly and looked slightly to me, before he leaned a bit into his seat.

"Was Adele my Gran? Or was that a lie too?" I asked with a shaky voice, fearing the answer. "No, she… wasn't. Actually, she… would've been your sister-in-law, if Fintan had married her." At this I couldn't help but let my tears flow freely. All my life I had looked up at Gran, thinking and thanking that she was my gran and now…

"So my parents were actually my nephews? And my brother my great-nephew?" Niall only nodded his head, observing us, more our reactions. "Why did I grow up there then? Why did I grow up with them? Wasn't I good enough for you?!" I shouted and cried even more. '_Why did I get all these disappointments? What did I do to life, that it is so mean to me?!' _

Seeing my despair, Dermot took me in his arms and simply held me, whispering soothing words into my ear. It seemed to me that lately all I was doing was crying and crying some more. I was so sick of that, I did not want to be the weak, crying Sookie. I wanted to be strong!

"No, no, no! Sookie don't ever think that! You are a great person. You are polite; you are caring, you are gentle and so much more! No, but the reasons why you grew up with Adele was simply, because it was way too dangerous for you here. From the moment you were born, it was clear that one day you would reign Fea. At this time I had many enemies and a new born female fairy was extremely rare. We tried to keep you here at the palace, we did, but….it was just too dangerous. We had to stop. We had to bring you to a safe place, even if it meant cutting the family ties to us." Niall said, while remembering the past. He seemed pained by only thinking about it, but I had to know what happened. I simply had to know my life story, it was my right.

"What do you mean by 'we did'? Does this mean that at one point I lived here?" I asked still curled up in Dermot's chest, not trusting myself to get away, fearing that new tears would come. "Yes… you lived here. We all lived for a certain time together, we were a real family…. We were so happy, when you were born... Our enemies, who wanted the throne, were terrified that a woman would reign once. And so… some months after your birth, they attacked us and the palace.

You should know that at that time you, Fintan and Dermot had your own parts of the palace, the right wing. My wife and I had another one, the left wing. It was usual, that parents and children weren't in the same wing…

As I said before they attacked. It was a stormy night, it was raining like never before. In the middle of the night, we suddenly heard screams coming from the right wing. The screams were the screams of pure agony and through the window we could see some servants flee the wing, flee the palace. Of course we knew something was terribly wrong and we tried to come as fast as we could… When we arrived in the wing, there were the bodies of some of the nurses lying on the ground…. They had been brutally killed…. And some guards too. Some guards fled just after we arrived, but others stayed with us, helping us.

We were so confused and shocked, never had something like this happened. Of course we immediately thought of you and that's when we heard shouts coming from upstairs and we went to the first floor. This was the floor of the boys, of you Dermot and of Fintan. You were both still sleeping peacefully…. A true miracle… Two of your guards had been killed, they were just in front of your doors, and they had given up their lives to protect yours. It was truly strange, that nothing happened to you, but we had no time to think more about it.

Rapidly we understood that we had to go to see you, Sookie. We heard the attackers running around on the upper floor…. When we finally reached your doors, we could eliminate some attackers, but we feared the worst. Your door had been closed, something never happened and I knew that the worst could've happened.

I was the first to burst through your door, followed by your mother. The attacker was standing over you and was just preparing to kill you, but we were able to take him out before he could do anything… You don't know what a relieve it was for us to know that all our children had been saved, unharmed. We were so happy, but from there on it was clear, that we had to bring you somewhere safe…. Even if our only wish was to keep you near, to keep you with us, we knew that we had to give you away.

So a bit later in the same evening, early morning, we said our goodbyes to you and brought you to Adele. Your mother stayed behind, here, to watch over the boys, but it broke her heart to see you go. I promised your mother I would always make sure you would be in good hands and brought you personally to Adele. At that time Fintan had already begun seeing her, he was a young Fairy at that time, only eighty years old…" He finished looking at his hands, looking older than he ever had before. I quickly noticed, that Dermot was crying for his older brother… For some kind of reason, I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling alone, lost, sad, anger and even a bit of happiness at having me as his little, baby sister. And feeling this feelings coming from Dermot, I felt my eyes fill with tears all over again.

For a certain amount of time we simply sat there in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. Again my life had been turned upside-down and I had to face the consequence of these new changings. I knew it would take me some time to readjust, but this time I would come out with my head high. This time I would have people, a family, to support me and knowing that gave me strength for the future. "So… What should I call you now? Dad, father, sire, prince?" I asked feeling completely lost. Niall smiled sadly and turned towards me. "You can call me whatever you want… unless we are in public, there you would have to call me either prince or majesty." _'Well at least I don't have to call him master or something… Always made my hair stood up when I heard Pam call Eric that way… Shouldn't have thought of Eric…' _

"Sookie are you even listening to us?" Dermot called and made me come out of my thoughts. "Uh, sorry… I was a bit lost in thoughts…" "Yes, we could see that." Niall said and then cleared his throat. "I know it is a lot to take in, but we have to continue talking about your earlier actions and about the wedding." I sighted in defeat, knowing that I would have to go through this situation. "Okay… Do I at least get to know the person before I marry?" "Yes, Sookie you will get to know him. It would really be a disaster to be married with someone you can't even bear to stand next to. Besides… you may already know him." Niall said mysteriously and got up to sit at his desk. '_What? How could I?...'_ "Sorry? I just thought you said I might know him, but that can't be serious… can you?" I asked and looked at Dermot, but he seemed to hide something.

I lifted my eyebrows in a questioning manner, but turned to Niall. "No, I meant what I said. You… know him. And I think I can even say with confidence, that you appreciate him." He said with a confident smile at the corner of his lips and nodded amused in Dermot's direction. '_What are they plotting again?...'_ "What do you know that I don't?" I asked Dermot and looked at him expectantly. The only answer I got was a challenging look from Dermot before he started laughing. I softly hit him on his arm, before I turned back to Niall expecting him to answer. "Sookie, we're talking about Even." I seemed to be at a loss of words, I tried to say something, but my mouth was only hanging open. _'Even? Even would be my husband?...'_ "He is of royal blood. Even would be a perfect match, his family are allies of ours and would strengthen our ties. They have always been loyal to us and I am sure, that he would be a good husband to you. And besides… I think he really likes you." Niall said encouragingly and smiled in my direction.

"Sookie, I am sure that you will make the best of this situation, I am sure of that. I know this is going to shock you even more, but you only have a day to decide if you agree to marry him or not. Why a day? Because you know that time is different in the other realms and we can't take our time. We don't know what the Vampires will do, but we have to be prepared." Niall continued and looked at me. "One day? But that's a huge decision I have to take…" I complained lightly and sat up more straight. "I know it is a big decision, Sookie. But we are in a risky position and we can't afford to be unprepared. Being unprepared could mean the downfall of our family, our reign and our realm." Niall said in his business like voice.

Only now did I really understand the consequences a war could have on our family and on our realm. Only imagining that this place could crumble, made my heart break a little. Over the short time, the really short time, I had spent at that place I grew extremely attached to it. I had now responsibility over this place and I simply had to fight for it… And if that meant that I had to marry someone to assure the safety of this place and the safety of the ones living here… Then I will do it. "Okay, I agree to it." I stated in a businesslike fashion and stood up, stretching my hand towards Niall's. For a split second there was pure shock and disbelieve in Niall's eyes. But after a second he regained his emotions and took my hand in his. "You already decided? Don't you want to take the evening to think about it?" He asked me and studied me carefully. "The sooner we have new allies, the sooner we can start preparing ourselves." I simply stated with all the confidence I could muster. "Sookie, this is a truly admirable decision. You just spoke like a real regent." Niall said proudly and hugged me tightly. I was so shocked, that at first I didn't know how to react, but once I was over my shock I hugged him back with just as much strength.

* * *

**So… I know that it was a short chapter, but I really had a long time readjusting after leaving this story on the side for such a long time. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter, so please review and let me know what you thought. :D **


	9. The signature

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. AN: I would like to thank all readers and reviewers for their support! I just wanted to say, that from now on I'll be probably only writing on this story, for a certain time. So… Thanks for reading this and I hope you'll like this chapter! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I had now responsibility over this place and I simply had to fight for it… And if that meant that I had to marry someone to assure the safety of this place and the safety of the ones living here… Then I will do it. "Okay, I agree to it." I stated in a businesslike fashion and stood up, stretching my hand towards Niall's. For a split second there was pure shock and disbelieve in Niall's eyes. But after a second he regained his emotions and took my hand in his. "You already decided? Don't you want to take the evening to think about it?" He asked me and studied me carefully. "The sooner we have new allies, the sooner we can start preparing ourselves." I simply stated with all the confidence I could muster. "Sookie, this is a truly admirable decision. You just spoke like a real regent." Niall said proudly and hugged me tightly. I was so shocked, that at first I didn't know how to react, but once I was over my shock I hugged him back with just as much strength. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

After the emotional moment we all took our seats again and concentrated on our tasks. "When will this wedding be?" Dermot asked and gave me a supportive look. "I can arrange it for tomorrow in the early afternoon." "How can you arrange a wedding so rapidly? After all we need flowers, music and…" "Sookie, I think your vision of a wedding is entirely different from ours." Dermot said and stood up to stand next to Niall. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well a royal wedding is usually held different. Usually the two to be married only sign a contract, the wedding contract." _'What? Only a contract?'_ "That's it? You sign a contract and you're married?" I asked with disbelieve. "Yes, my dear. It is a common thing to do in families of a higher rank. Your understanding of a wedding is a recent invention. If you wish… We can hold such a wedding, but… in later times." Niall explained and took out some papers from his desk. "Oh… Okay. So tomorrow I would've to sign the papers and then I'm… married?" "Yes." Was Niall's only answer before he showed me the papers. '_That's so… No, actually… That sounds like something Niall would do…'_

"If you could read them, please. This is the contract you will both have to sign tomorrow." Niall said after he handed them to me. I quickly read through them and saw one thing that stood up. "What do you mean by equal?" I asked and put the papers back down. "As it is now you are the only regent here. He is merely a visitor, a tourist as you would call it in your world. If it would come to anything special, he would have no royal privileges or rights without your permission. Once you'll be married, he will be your equal. He will have the same rights, privileges and power as you." Niall explained, while he put the papers back into his desk. "So after the wedding he will be… like the second regent?" "Yes, you could name it like this… Are you still willing?" Niall asked me and I nearly felt insulted. "I said that I would do it, so I'll do it." I said and bowed before I walked out of the room. _'I gave him my word!... I'm not going to take it back… Sometimes we have to do things we don't really want…and maybe it won't even be that bad… At least we'll be equals… not like… No! You're not thinking about that!'_

I needed to get some fresh air and so I walked in to the gardens. I choose a nice calm place and sat down at the feet of a tree, simply enjoying the feel of the grass on my bare feet and the little breeze. The night was clear and you could see thousands of stars. It looked all so peaceful, you just couldn't imagine that there could be so many problems in this world. "Do you mind if I sit next to you or do you want me to leave you alone?" I heard Even ask from the side. "Oh, hey… You can sit if you want." I said smiling up at him. He sat down next to me and for a while we simply continued watching the sky. "They informed you?" Even asked without looking away from the sky.

"Yes, they informed me." I said and looked over at him. He seemed to be awaiting something, but I couldn't guess what. "What are you awaiting?" I asked deciding that going with the truth was the best. "What did you… choose?" He asked and turned to look at me. There was something in his eyes, but I just couldn't read it. "I accepted it." I said and couldn't help the small smile that escaped me, after I saw Even relax a little. "So you're willing to spend probably the rest of your life with me?" He asked and smirked in my direction. "Who said the rest of my life?" I said smirking and looked back at the sky. Even had to chuckle a bit and leaned some more against the tree.

We stayed for quite a while in silence and when I was about to say something Even was faster. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What is your world like? What does your hometown look like?" He asked after some seconds of reflection. "It's very different. You can't compare it with here… Nothing is as beautiful as here." I said and paused to think about Bon Temps. "It has his own beauty, but nothing compared to here. My hometown is small, very small. Everyone knows each other… That's sometimes very annoying." I said and laughed at some old memories. "It's a town full of… mysteries. You'd think that it's a boring and small town, but there's actually way more to it then you'd think… For many years I had only known Bon Temps, I rarely ever left the town… Bon Temps was my life, my home. There are a lot of woods surrounding it, also my home is surrounded by woods. My house was actually built in the middle of a clearing." I continued and smiled at the image I had in my mind.

"You really seem to love your home." Even remarked and turned to me. '_Not always…'_ "Yeah… But it has not always been that way. Especially in the past week…" I said wanting to finish with this dark memory. It was truly one I didn't want to think about just now. "Oh… I'm sorry, I heard of it… I didn't want to… make you uncomfortable." Even said with a lot of guilt in his voice and he seemed to curse himself on the inside for mentioning it. "Hey, it's okay. It was my own fault… shouldn't have thought about it in the first place." I said trying to lift the heavy mood that had fallen over us.

I just wanted to say something, when there was suddenly a loud thunder followed by heavy rain. I had never really been a fan of thunders, but I had also never been really afraid of them. But this thunder was so unexpected, that I screamed and jumped in Even's direction. He thought this was of course hilarious and started laughing like mad. "You think that's funny?" I asked only faking my anger, while I tried to get more under the tree to protect myself from the heavy rain. "I'm… I'm… really sorry, Sookie… But… I just can't stop." He uttered in between fits of laughter. "Great… Just great."

The rain just kept getting heavier and we were soaked to the bone. I was still trying to get some sort of protection against the rain from the tree, but that was of no use. Even on the other hand was still dying of laughter and it didn't look as if he was going to stop anytime soon. "You know if you can't stop laughing, you can at least bring me somewhere where it doesn't rain." I said with my arms crossed over my chest, to get at least some kind of protection from view, as my dress was soaked. '_And of course I just had to be wearing a white dress… Why are they only wearing white dresses in this realm?!'_ I though with some annoyance, while I waited for some kind of response from Even.

All of a sudden Even stopped laughing and walked up to me, before he hugged me. I was completely shocked and when I detached myself from him, I noticed that we were in a nicely decorated room. At one end of the room there was a big chimney with a warm and inviting fire and on the other side, there was an impressive amount of books. "Where are we?" I asked after I had taken some time to admire the beauty of the room. "You're in my private rooms at your palace. This is my living room, I often come here to… think." Even said and led us to the nice and warm fire. We sat down on the large couch and instantly blankets appeared on our laps. I nodded thankfully towards Even before I put it around my shoulders. "Thanks, Even." I quickly said not wanting to appear unthankful. "You're more than welcome, Sookie."

After that Even told me to make myself comfortable and so I put my legs and feet on the sofa and simply stared at the fire. We did not speak, but the silence was not a heavy one. The silence was very comfortable and there was no need for words, we seemed to have an unspoken understanding. I knew that it wouldn't be easy for me and perhaps him too, to marry someone you barely know, but for some kind of reason I was not afraid of the future. There was actually even a part in me that was looking forward, wondering what the future would hold for us. And there was another part that feared tomorrow. I was very nervous, nervous about the fact of signing my 'wedding contract' and nervous about the developing of that possible war. I really wished that we would be able to solve the problem, without having a war.

I was just dreaming of a wonderful, sunny beach when I felt somebody place me down on something. I opened my eyes and was even more confused at being laid down on a bed. I was so sleepy, that I could only open my eyes half. "It's your bed, Sookie. You fell asleep on the couch and I did not want to leave you there as it is not very comfortable. But do not break your head over it. You had a long day, now you need your sleep." Even said softly in a near whisper and put the covers over me. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, before he stood back up. "Sleep well, my Sookie. Tomorrow will be a long day."

***The next morning***

"Good morning, your majesty." A young girl said, while she opened the curtains in my room. "Good morning." I said back sleepily and was about to let myself fall back on my bed, when the girl turned back to me. "His majesty the prince Brigant, the prince Brigant and his majesty the prince are awaiting you in the dining room." She said, while she put a nice looking dress at the end of my bed. "Okay, well tell them I'll be down in a minute, please." I said and walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower I quickly put on the dress and went down to the dining room.

As I entered the room Niall, Dermot and Even all stood up to great me. "Good morning your majesty." Even said and bowed. Instantly I shot him a glare for calling me 'your majesty' and for bowing, but I knew that he had to do it… at least till we were… married. _'God that sounds so weird to me!'_ I thought while I greeted Niall and Dermot. As soon as I sat down Ayanae brought me some coffee, bread, butter and jam. "Thanks, Ayanae." "You're welcome, your majesty. Anything else?" "No, thank you." I said and took a sip of my delicious smelling coffee.

"Sookie, as soon as you have finished your breakfast we will have to talk about the wedding and about the other thing." Niall said not wanting to say the word 'war' probably fearing someone could pick this up and spread rumors. "Of course… Niall. Are there any new developing there?" I asked playing along. "Yes, but we will talk later about it." He quickly said closing the subject. _'Wow… He really is mistrusting… But I can't really blame him for that… He wouldn't have lived so long if he weren't mistrusting….'_ I thought while I finished my breakfast.

After I finished my breakfast we all moved to Niall's study. Once inside he quickly closed the door with a spell and put another privacy spell on it. He then mentioned for us to take place in the chairs in front of his desk and once we were all seated, Niall sighted heavily. "The Vampires have thankfully not made another move. However they wish for a… discussion with the regent of Fae." After hearing that I couldn't help but laugh, of course this action got me several questioning looks from Dermot and Even. "Discussing with Vampires is… maybe as easy as trying to find a treasure that has been hidden for thousands of years… Their discussions are all about power, strength and manipulation. Plus they have an extremely bad temper, when they think you're against them." I quickly explained and stood up to walk around. Walking had always helped me to think and to clear my head. "If we are to talk with them… we need to have a plan. We need to know in advance what we have against them and especially what we can use against them." I continued and watched as Niall nodded approvingly.

"You are right, my dear. I notice that your time spent with the Vampires weren't a waste." Niall said approvingly and mentioned for me to continue. "What have we at our advantage?" I asked and thought about it. "Don't we have the contract with … werewolves?" Even asked after a second or two. "Yes, we have one… But it would be best if we could solve this 'problem' with discussions and not with a war. I do not wish to put our kind in danger." Niall said after a moment. "Yes, I wouldn't wish for that." I said agreeing to the last part. "Wait a minute… Do they know that I'm the new regent?" I asked after the thought had popped into my head. "No… No, they don't." Niall said and he seemed to have gotten an idea. "That could be to our advantage. We could use the fact that they don't know you're the new regent to negotiate." He said and stood up and walked to one of the windows.

"If they think they're talking to a mere intermediate or to a messenger, they will act and talk differently. Besides… we could investigate 'undercover' as you call it, Sookie." He continued and turned to look at me. "Wait a second!" Dermot interjected and spoke up for the first time. "You are not going to let her go down there, so she can 'investigate', are you? You know that this could be more then dangerous, especially when they learn who Sookie truly is!" He said and got a more then approving nod from Even. _'I can't believe it… They're teaming up!'_ I thought with some secret delight. "Dermot is right, your majesty. We can't let Sookie go there unprotected." Even said and quickly looked at me before he turned back towards Niall. Niall gave both Dermot and Even a slightly disapproving look, before he sat down and continued. "You wouldn't think that I would let my… daughter go down there unprotected, would you? I said she would go investigate, but I never said she would be unprotected! In fact I thought it could be of benefit if you would accompany her." Niall said and looked at Even. "Me? But you're majesty… I am a full Fairy. I can't go speak with Vampires, I can't mask my scent." Even said and seemed very uncomfortable at the prospect of having to go near his natural enemies.

"My dear Even, you will go with Sookie, end of discussion! Sookie has developed new powers and I'm sure that masking scents is one of them. But until we are sure, I will mask your scent, Even. Is this agreeable for you?" Niall asked and we all waited for Even's reaction. Even then looked a long moment at me and I could see the inner torment, that was mirrored in his eyes. And after another long moment he finally turned back to Niall and nodded. "I agree to these conditions." He said and Niall was about to say something when Even spoke again. "But only under one condition, prince." Niall lifted one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner and made a movement for Even to continue. "I will agree to go with Sookie, only if we are married before we leave." Even said and looked at me. "Sookie, do you agree with that?" Niall asked and turned to look at me, as well as Dermot. I quickly thought about it and weighted the different options. "I agree." I simply stated and as soon as I said these two words Niall took out the papers from his desk. "Then we will sign the papers now, so you two can leave in an hour. We will send guards with you, but they will stay hidden most of the time. They will from time to time check on you and inform you of different causes."

He then let a special pen appear in front of him and held it to Even. As soon as Even touched the pen, it started to glow in a bright, golden light. He signed the papers and then handed them over to me. I took the pen in my hand and again the pen started glowing in a golden light, but it glowed even brighter then Even's. And with one last look at Dermot, Niall and Even, I signed the papers. I was about to hand over the papers to Niall, but they started suddenly to glow a bright golden light and they started to levitate. _'What the hell is happening?_' I had time to think, before the papers disappeared. "What happened here?" I asked while I stared at the place where moment ago the papers were. "When the pen glows in the hand of the one currently holding it, it means that this is person he his. That he's not pretending to be someone else. You could see it as a security check. And when the papers glowed, it meant that the signatures had been accepted. That it was accepted by the magical world, the Fairy world and by the two families." Niall explained patiently and handed us two big rings.

I looked questioningly at Niall, but accepted the ring he was holding towards me and Even accepted the other. "These are the rings that each regent wears. They are a sign of your position as well as a reminder to which house you belong." Niall continued explaining, while we put them on our index fingers. "But if they're a sign of our regency, shouldn't we leave them here and not wear them if we're down there?" I asked, frowning slightly. This time Niall only looked towards Dermot and I turned to look at my… brother. "The rings will mask themselves as soon as you set foot in your old world. They will appear as either decorative rings or as simple family rings. They will appear to be different, but if you'll look closely enough, you will find some similarities." Dermot explained proudly and showed me his ring. It was a golden ring, with in the middle his initials 'DB' and a crown above it. Around his initials there were beautiful ornaments and our family symbols.

After admiring Dermot's ring I looked at mine and discovered that mine was exactly the same as his, except that mine had my initials and a slightly more feminine crown. "What initials have you got Even on your ring?" I asked him and looked towards him. "EB, as I am to reign in your world it is tradition that I take your family name." He said and gave me a dashing smile. _'Well… this marriage thing could be interesting…'_ I thought and smiled back at him. "Sookie, about the location of your stay…" "Yes?" "Did you want to stay at your old home?" Niall asked me and studied my reactions. "Yes, but… you said that about twenty years passed in the old world and nobody watched over my house. I pretended that I had sold it, but in reality I kept it… And it's a really old home… Twenty years without care is not something it can survive." I said and a sudden sadness overtook me. I didn't want to think of my old house, I didn't want to see it in a bad state.

"Sookie, I know what you did. But something you don't know is that as soon as you left your realm, I let a trusted person moved into your old home. His only duty is to take care of the house and keep it in a good state." Niall said and as soon as he finished I lunged forwards to take him in a bone crashing hug. In my entire life, nobody had ever done something so nice for me. "Thank you so much…father." I whispered, while I hugged him. _'I don't know if I'll ever get used to this… Niall my father? Sookie, concentrate! Now's not the time to think of these things…'_"You're more than welcome, Sookie. Now hurry, you have to leave soon." Niall said and reopened the doors of his study.

An hour later Even, Dermot, Niall, some guards and I were standing in front of the portal. We did not have to take any luggage, as everything we needed we could let appear. _'That's surely something very useful... Could've needed that when I was still around Vampires…_' I thought, while I waited for Even to say his goodbyes. After he was finished it was my turn and I stepped forward to say my goodbyes. "Dermot, take care of you." I said and gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye… sister. Take care of you and let Even take care of you." Dermot whispered into my ear and we both had to laugh a little. "I'll try." I whispered back and walked to Niall. "Be careful… and don't let your emotions get the best of you, when you'll 'talk' with the Vampires." Niall simply said took both my hands in his. "Promise me you'll not do anything stupid, Sookie." He finished and hugged me tightly. "I promise, Niall." I said, and then turned to Even. He stretched out his hand and once I took it we both walked through the portal.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought! :D P.S. I don't know when I'll update the next chapter, but it shouldn't be too long before I'll do. **


	10. The old house

**-Disclaimer- I don't own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. AN: Hope you liked the last chapter and that you'll like this chapter! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Goodbye… sister. Take care of you and let Even take care of you." Dermot whispered into my ear and we both had to laugh a little. "I'll try." I whispered back and walked to Niall. "Be careful… and don't let your emotions get the best of you, when you'll 'talk' with the Vampires." Niall simply said took both my hands in his. "Promise me you'll not do anything stupid, Sookie." He finished and hugged me tightly. "I promise, Niall." I said, and then turned to Even. He stretched out his hand and once I took it we both walked through the portal. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

As soon as we stepped into the portal the golden light encircled our bodies and I felt myself being lifted up. Out of instinct I gripped Even's hand a bit more and he squeezed it in reassurance. The entire process of transporting through portals only takes seconds, but it felt like hours. Suddenly everything around us seemed to stop and the light faded and into our vision came my old home. We had landed in the woods securely away from eyesight, but we had a good view on the road and on the house. There was light on the ground floor and as soon as we started to walk towards the house, the door opened revealing a woman of about fifty years. She nodded discreetly at us and mentioned for us to go quickly into the room.

Nothing had changed in here. Everything looked like I had left it, our old family pictures, the furniture and even the smell, everything was still the same. "Your majesties, my name is Lynn. I was the keeper of this house for the past years." She said and led us to the living room. "I kept everything as it was. The prince told me, that you would soon arrive and so I cleaned the house a little. I hope it is to your liking, princess." She said and looked around, checking her work. "You've done extraordinary work, Lynn." I said while I looked around the living room. '_I don't think the house as ever been this clean…_' I marveled after I had looked at the chimney. "Thank you, princess. Before I leave, I was said to inform you of everything that happened around the house in the past years." "Go on, please." Even said and smiled a friendly smile towards her.

"A week after you left, a Vampire came to the house. It was a woman with blonde hair…" "Ah, that would be Pam." I interrupted her. "The Vampire, Pam, came to the door and asked to see you… Of course I quickly told her, that you had left and that I was the new owner. She seemed to be surprised, but quickly accepted my explanation and left. Oh… She tried to compel me, but of course compulsion doesn't work on me, so I had to pretend." Lynn explained and thought about something. Even looked alarmed for a second, but after he saw my rather relaxed state he seemed to relax to. "It is only normal for Vampires to 'check' on everything they find." I whispered to Even, after seeing his questioning look.

"Also your… Jason came by… about five days after you left. He questioned me quite a while, but he seemed to be satisfied with the answers. Before he left, he made me promise that I would take care of the house. After that he came by every year to check on the state of the house and to hunt in your woods." She continued and thought about other visitors. It seemed as if this would go on for a while so I decided to sit down. In fact it wasn't a bad idea, because for the next hour Lynn told me in detail of every visitor that came by, what he did, what he said and how he looked.

"So, that's about all." She said happily and smiled brightly. "Wow… that really was a lot… You don't know by any chance how much time passed since… the incident with Oklahoma?" I asked, fearing her answer. "A month." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sure, yeah…" I quickly said and tried to cover my ignorance of this time subject. "Well, then. You know how everything works; everything that had to be said was said. I would leave now and… I wish you a very fine evening, prince and princess." She said while she got up and then bowed. _'I'm so glad I didn't have to grow up with this constantly… That's really annoying…' _I thought, while we accompanied her to the back door. "Where will you go now?" I suddenly asked out of curiosity. "I'm going back to Fae." She whispered and looked behind, checking if there was someone around. But I had already checked the area with my 'special method'. "Well, princess, prince. I wish you a good night." She continued whispering and opened the back door, before she walked into the woods, to the portal we had used.

As soon as we closed the door, I let myself fall on one of the kitchen chairs and put my head in my hands. I was really exhausted after that… rather boring list Lynn had made for us. "Would you like something to eat and drink?" Even asked from near the fridge. "Yes, please. I think I heard Lynn say, that she had put something in there…" I said and looked up a bit. I followed him with my eyes to the fridge, but screamed in horror as he was about to touch the handle. "Waite! Don't touch it, it has metal!" I quickly said and walked next to him. "Relax, Sookie. I'm wearing my gloves." He said chuckling and opened the fridge to look inside. I let out a breath I didn't know I had held and sat back down on the chair I had previously occupied. "Oh, forgot to tell you if you were wondering… You're wearing them too; Niall put them on you, while he held your hands." _'Wow… didn't even realize he had done something…'_

So… we have chicken… What's that?... Oh, some gratin… I think its potatoes and we have… some orange juice, water and milk. What would you like?" He finished and looked up to see me. "I'd like some gratin and water, please." I said and went to get out plates and glasses. I then put them on the counter and waited for Even to decided what he wanted, be for I put our meals on the plates and then on the table.

After we had finished eating and cleaned our dishes, we sat for a while around the kitchen table and just doing some small talk. "Oh, I'm really sorry! I haven't showed you around the house!" I realized after he had told me something about a house. "Would you like a tour?" I asked and still felt a bit guilty because I had forgotten it in the first place. "Yes, please." Even said and followed me into the hallway. "That door over there is my old room, I used to sleep in there till… my Gran got… murdered." I told him, but had to stop because of the painful memory. "I don't need to have a tour of your house if it's too painful, Sookie." I took myself a minute before I answered and then simply shook my head. "It's fine… Just need some time." I reassured him and moved to show him my room. Then I showed him the rest, before we ended the tour again in the kitchen. "Well, that's my little house. I know it's very old and there's certainly a lot of work to do, but until now I never really had the financial possibilities… Anyway… before we go to bed… I think we should clear some details."

"Continue." Even simply stated and sat down in one of the chairs. "Well… I was thinking the entire evening about what Niall said. You know that the Vampires wanted to talk?" "Yes, however he did not say a precise timing." "Exactly and that's what I wanted to talk about. When should be talk with them?" "That is a very good question, Sookie. I'd say we shouldn't wait for too long, as we have already waited for … a month. They might think, that we forgot about them." "Oh, believe me they wouldn't." I quickly interjected. "Anyway… I'd say we plan this out more tomorrow morning, we are too tired to speak about such important things right now. But I'd say, we send an… advertisement tomorrow evening. So that we can get a… date for the discussion." Even said in a very businesslike tone. "Good, then… Good night, Even. You can of course choose the room you want to sleep in, I'll go to mine." I said and smiled at him. "Good night, Sookie. Sleep well." He said and walked to the upper floor, where Dermot had spent some time.

***The next morning***

When I woke up the sun was shining into my room. It warmed up my room, but not in an uncomfortable way. Instantly I checked the house for any signs and quickly realized that I was the only one awake. Even was still sleeping upstairs. I took my time to really stretch and got up to take a quick shower, before I dressed and headed to the kitchen.

I took out all the ingredients that were needed for a good breakfast an started cooking it. When I had just fried the bacon and put it in the plates, Even walked into the room still in his pajamas. "Morning, Sookie. It smells delicious!" He said hungrily and sat down at the table. "Morning, Even. I hope I didn't wake you up?" I asked and sat down as well, sipping my freshly brewed coffee. "Oh, no. I'm usually not one that sleeps late, but the smell of your breakfast was surely enough to wake me up even more." He said and dug in hungrily. It was nice having someone next to me for a meal, someone who was actually eating it. "Wow… It tastes even better than it smelled." He said smiling in between some bites. "Oh, come on. No need to flatter me so much." I said getting a bit embarrassed. At that Even only chuckled and continued eating. And so we spent the next few minutes in silence each eating our breakfast and drinking our coffee.

"Can I ask you something Sookie?" Even suddenly asked after he had finished his breakfast. "Sure, what do you want to know?" "Why is there a faint smell of… Vampire in your old room? Especially your closet?" Even asked after putting the dishes in the shrink. "That's a long story, but I'll give you the short version, okay?" "Okay, although one day I'd like to hear the long version." Even said and started cleaning our dishes although he could've done it by magic.

"Well, I once had a boyfriend. He was a Vampire and he wanted a safe place in my home, so he did not have to flee my house as soon as the sun would come up. So he made that hole in my closet, so he could spend the daytime in there. And well… then I had another…" "Boyfriend?" "Yes and no. It's kind of hard to explain… At one point he tricked me into an unwanted… I got pledged to him. And from there on our relationship started to end… " "The Vampires you went to… when you let your emotions take over… Was that one of them?" Even asked and observed me. "Yes… He's the… husband of Oklahoma. He … left me for her and other reasons." "I see. And the Vampire, Pam, was it?" "Yeah, Pam. She's his child, she's Eric's child." I said and as soon as these words left my mouth, I heard some dishes hit against the bottom of the shrink. "Eric the Vampire? As in Eric Northman? You were… with him?"

"You know him?" I asked him now truly curious. "The better question is who hasn't…" Even said with some bitterness and continued washing the dishes. "He is well known. His warrior skills are well known in our world, but you probably know this already." He said after he looked at me from the side. "Yeah, I heard of them and saw him fighting… I just didn't know he was also so known in our realm." I explained and dried the plates he handed me over. "So to continue with my story… He used to use it too. That's way there's Vampire smell in my closet and room." '_However I don't know, why he can still smell this… It has been twenty years…'_

Once we had finished cleaning the kitchen, Even quickly went to dress and then we continued talking. "Remember our goal in this entire situation, is to get away without a war. And best it would be to have a peace agreement… at least for a certain time." Even said observing the birds on the trees just outside the kitchen window. "Yes, I know. Plus my goal it is to not let my emotions rule over me, but to rule my emotions." I said slightly annoyed, while I thought about what I could do till this evening. "What are you thinking about?" Even asked me after some minutes of silence. "I had thought I could pay someone a visit tonight… But I was wondering what I could do till then." "Well, we could always do some training." "Okay, then let's do some training." I said and we both walked outside to start with the training.

Several hours later I was completely exhausted, sweaty and dirty from the training. At first Even had been all nice and gentle, but then I asked him to have no mercy with me. It took him several minutes to accomplish my wish, but afterwards I really regretted asking for it in the first place. After that he had showed no mercy and soon I was flying across my entire yard. From time to time he would let me hit him with my blast, but I never really got the chance to do more. "It wasn't that bad. You have a certain potential." Even said jogging next to me, while I was nearly crawling. "Oh, thanks!" I said with my voice laced with sarcasm. "No, really. Of course you need a lot more training, but you have a certain talent." He continued and I was tempted to throw something at him, if he did not shut up soon. He really seemed to be still full of energy, while I was completely exhausted and ready to fall down.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll take a nap, or else I won't be able to go through this evening." I told him and took out my hair from the elastic, which was holding it together in a high ponytail. "All right, I'll take the other bathroom. Would you like something to eat?" "Oh, yes please." I answered and walked to my bathroom.

Half an hour later I was showered and dressed, eating my late lunch, early dinner. "It's delicious, Even." "Thanks, as you may imagine in our realm I don't often get the chance to cook, but when I can I do enjoy it." Even said proudly after a bite of his plate. "How come you didn't tell me your true identity, when we first met?" I asked curiously. "Well… you never asked." Even simply stated. '_I could've come up with that answer too…'_ I thought amused. "So, who are you going to visit later?" "An old friend…"

Some minutes later we appeared in front of the back doors of the bar. "What are we doing here?" Even asked angrily and observed the entrance of Fangtasia. "I told you, we're visiting an old friend." I said, while I remarked that the bar hadn't changed that much. _'I hope she's at least here…'_ "I'm just wondering if we should enter through the back or the front…" I wondered loudly, but simply had to ask Even. He gave me a sense of security and he was really great at listening. I had the feeling that you could talk about everything with him. "I'd say since you haven't been here in a while, I'd rather go through the front. Besides you don't know what's in the back." Even said and I could feel that he was doing something. Before I really had a chance to realize what he had done, we were dressed in suited clothes. I was wearing a nice, glittering, quite short black dress and Even was wearing a black shirt, the buttons of the top open and black pants. "I like your taste." I stated chuckling and took his offered arm.

Together we walked to the front and there was a Vampire I had never met before. He had short black hair and was wearing the usual attire of the Fangtasia uniform. When he turned into a Vampire he was probably at the beginning of his thirties. When we passed in front of the Vampire, he began to make remarks about my good looks and other stuff. Even seemed to get really jealous or angry and simply ushered me inside, sending glare after glare to the Vampire. "Relax, Even." I whispered and took a closer look at the bar. It all looked still the same, but there were many Vampires I did not know or recognize. We then walked to the bar and ordered something from the human waitress.

It is common knowledge, that Fairies are beautiful creature and that humans are especially attracted to them, but I did not like the way she was ogling Even. As soon as I realized this, I tried to relax or at least to seem a bit more normal, but Even had already noticed my change in behavior. He leaned closer towards me, much to the waitress's annoyance and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he whispered into my ear. "Relax, Sookie." He breathed and chuckled softly, giving me one of his most dashing smiles. At that comment and at his smile, I just had to blush and I turned slightly away to hide myself. Suddenly I discovered two very well-known people. One I had searched for, but the other I had hoped to not see again so soon.

I really needed to tell Even, that I had found them, but I did not want them to hear me. So, I tried my hardest to push my thoughts towards Even. _'Even! Can you hear me?'_ _**'Yes, Sookie. I can hear you loud and clear.'**_ _'Great! I really need you to tell you, that I found them.'_ '_**Who?'**_ _'Pam, the one I had been searching for and… Eric.'_ _**'You mean he's here? In this room?'**_ '_Yep and… he's coming closer.'_ I thought towards Even, while my instincts told me to run. Run fast and far.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought. :D **


	11. The talk

**-Disclaimer- I don't own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I really needed to tell Even, that I had found them, but I did not want them to hear me. So, I tried my hardest to push my thoughts towards Even. 'Even! Can you hear me?' __**'Yes, Sookie. I can hear you loud and clear.'**__ 'Great! I really need you to tell you, that I found them.' '__**Who?'**__ 'Pam, the one I had been searching for and… Eric.' __**'You mean he's here? In this room?'**__ 'Yep and… he's coming closer.' I thought towards Even, while my instincts told me to run. Run fast and far. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

Eric and Pam were walking slowly towards us, and there was really no point in trying to run away, since they both already discovered me. _**'Do they seem angry?'**_ Even asked me thought his thoughts, since he had still his back towards them. _'It's hard to tell… I'm not sure, but I think Pam looks kind of happy to see me… Eric… I just can't tell…' _I quickly thought back and took a sip of my drink to relax a little. '_**How far away are they?'**_ '_About five meters… They'll be soon here… Even! What…'_ _**'Let me take care of this.'**_ Even though back, just before Eric and Pam reached us. "Sookie. What a pleasure to have you in my bar. It's always a lovely sight." Eric spoke, trying to use his charms on me. "Pam how nice to see you!" I quickly greeted Pam, before I acknowledged Eric. It was perhaps a stupid move, but I was still angry and I didn't care. "Eric." I finally greeted him, while I tried to keep my voice as bored as possible.

"Sookie, who's your friend?" Pam asked curiously and wriggled with her eyebrows. At that Even turned around and smiled brightly at Pam. "I'm Even, nice to meet you." He said and kissed Pam's hand. At that Pam gave me a curious look, but smiled at him. Eric on the other hand didn't seem so delighted at Even's actions and looked rather angry. "Sookie, I'd like to talk with you." Eric said and sure enough I was able to detect some anger in his voice. "Okay." I said feeling suddenly a bit nervous, I looked over at Even who was still talking with Pam and he nodded.

Eric then let me through the entire bar to his office. He opened the door for me and waited till I had entered the room before he closed the door again. Once the door was closed he took his time and walked to his desk, sitting down and putting his long, very long legs over his desk. "Who's the guy?" Eric asked and stared at me with his blue eyes. The eyes I had once loved so deeply and that I wasn't sure if I still did or if I feared them. "He's Even." I simple stated. There was really no point at making it easy for him, he never had for me and besides I wasn't going to throw at his face that Even was actually my… husband. _'I'll never get used to that…'_ "I heard that. What I want to know is who he really is and what he's doing with you." He said and took down his feet from his desk.

"I don't know why this would be relevant. I came here because of your request to talk, so talk." I said slightly annoyed, while I tried not to break eye contact with Eric. "You're hiding something, Sookie." He stated and stood up to stand next to me. "And I'll find out what." He whispered into my ear and let a finger trail along my neck. He then moved my hair behind my ear and came nearer to me. "Don't you miss this?" He whispered and let his nose travel up and down my neck. "Eric…" "What the hell is happening here?!" I heard Even shout from the doorway and I jumped up in surprise. "Even..." I started, but the look in Even's eyes made me stop. "No, Sookie. I don't know what just happened here and what you two were about to do… But… Ah, forget it!" He said in a hurt voice and stormed out of the office and the bar. "Even…" I whispered and was about to follow him, when I noticed the smile Eric was hiding.

"YOU! You knew he was going to come into the room! You planed that!" I shouted and couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. I wasn't sure of the feelings I had still left for Eric and I certainly wasn't sure what feelings I had for Even, but I knew that it hurt me to see the hurt expression on Even's face. For a moment longer Eric seemed to be quite amused, but after he noticed my tears he seemed to try to stop smiling. "Sookie, come on… What's so…" "No! I'm sick of your games, I'm sick of you Vampires, but I'm especially sick of YOU! All you've ever brought to me was pain and more pain! I'm tired of being used, I'm my own person!" I shouted at him and took some steps towards him. "You're just as bad as he was! Always plotting, always manipulative and no fucking heart! You're not an ounce better than him!" I continued and walked to the door and opened it. But before I walked out I looked back one last time. "I actually came here, to propose and agreement… without war. But I'm not sure if I'm still so convinced of that idea. You know what?! You can have your fucking war and I hope you'll die!" I spat out with as much venom as I could muster and stormed out of the bar.

As soon as I felt the cool night air touch my skin, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and started crying. I simply stood there at one end of the parking and watched the sky. People were already looking strangely, so I decided to leave this stupid town and popped myself home. I appeared in the woods next to my house and saw that all the light was out. Before I moved from my protected spot, I quickly made a scan of the environment and only detected one brain, Even's. He was in my old room, now his room. With one last big breath, I took together all my courage and started walking towards my house.

"Even?" I asked through the closed door. But like I expected there was no answer. I really couldn't blame him, but I hoped that I could at least explain everything. "Please, let me explain everything, Even…" I continued and was more than shocked when the door suddenly opened. "Sookie, just… leave me alone. Okay?" He asked with his hurt voice and I couldn't help my eyes to fill with tears. "Oh… O-… Okay." I managed to get out before the first tears escaped my eyes and the door closed again. _'Get a grip, Sookie! You're not going to cry like a school girl in front of that damn door!'_ I told myself and walked to my room. Once there I dressed into something much warmer and took out several blankets and pillows, before I walked out on the porch to lie on the chair which was standing there. I put all my blankets around me and placed the pillows behind my back and head. Then I simply stared at the nightly sky, while I cried myself to sleep.

During the night I woke once up, because I had the feeling, that there was someone near me. But I was way too tired to really be sure of it and simply pulled the blankets a bit more over me. After this action I had thought, that I had heard someone laugh a little next to me, but I told myself it was only in my imagination and went back to sleep. Sometime later I was really sure, that someone was carrying me, but I was way too tired to open my eyes and so I simply nestled into the person holding me and went back to my nice dream.

The next morning I got a real shock as I woke up in my own bedroom. _'How did I get here?...'_ I wondered while I did my morning routine. Once I was finished I quickly checked the time, 10 am, and wondered if I should prepare some breakfast or not. But a quick scan of my surroundings told me, that I was alone in the house and so I decided against a full breakfast and simply made myself a cup of coffee. _'Where could Even be?... Has he gone to visit someone?...'_ I kept wondering, while I looked out of the window drinking my coffee_. 'What was Eric thinking yesterday? Why would he do that?...'_ The thoughts suddenly popped into my head and instantly I felt bad remembering the hurt expression on Even's face. _'Why do I feel as if I betrayed him? … Why do I feel so… bad?_' I thought and rinsed out my mug. For some couple of minutes I simply stayed in front of the sink and looked outside not really seeing anything, as I was completely lost in my thoughts.

When I had finally succeeded in getting out of my thoughts, I decided to go and look around the town. I didn't want to see anyone, but I really wanted to see the changes. I had actually been away only for some days, but here these days were equal to twenty years. _'I'll never get used to these time differences…'_ I thought and walked to the end of my street. Everything looked still the same and I suddenly was sure, that also the town would still look the same. After all, during my entire life I had spent here, nothing had ever changed. _'What's the point of actually going there to see if there are changes… Nothing will ever change here…_' I thought suddenly demotivated and turned back around. _'I can as well do something in the house… '_ And so I walked back to my house, really not looking forward to the emptiness of it.

Eric's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my usual booth with Pam, when I saw her enter the bar. Instantly I noted the changes, she had longer hair, still the same color as mine, she was a bit paler then she used to be, she was walking with a new found confidence. I was astonished that she would come here, especially after our last encounter a month ago, but I couldn't help but be happy to see her. I was about to start walking towards her, when I noticed the guy next to her. He was walking very close to her and I couldn't help the growl that nearly escaped me. After I realized the mistake I had nearly done, I quickly sat back down and tried to control my anger.

Of course Pam had observed the scene and was shaking her head. "What?" I asked irritated and took of my eyes of Sookie for a moment. "It has been twenty years, Eric. You should really move on, besides you were the one who left. So don't act as if the guy steeled your girl." Pam said annoyed, but looked back at Sookie. "I know that…" I muttered and turned my attention back towards the bar, where Sookie and the mystery guy had ordered their drinks. The waitress, Sandy, was flirting quite obviously with the guy, but he only had eyes for Sookie, who was fuming. I then saw him lean more towards Sookie and I was sure he was about to kiss her. Instantly my anger reached another level and I had to fist my hands or else I would've crushed the glass I had been holding. However I was a bit astonished when he didn't kiss her and I could see her blushing before she turned away from him and that's when she noticed me.

"Pam I think it's time for a little… chat." I said and we started walking towards Sookie. For a split moment I thought she was going to take off running, but then she leaned slightly back on the bar and simply looked at us. Except her change in attitude and the length of her hair, she hadn't changed a bit. She did not look one day older and I wondered why. Certainly her Fae heritage has an influence, but I was sure that there was another reason behind that.

"Sookie. What a pleasure to have you in my bar. It's always a lovely sight." I said and tried to use all my charms. However she seemed to be unaffected and turned towards Pam smiling brightly. "Pam how nice to see you!" She exclaimed happily and didn't spare me a look. Only after Pam smiled at her and told her hello, Sookie turned to me and nodded coldly. "Eric." _'Well, well, well… She surely is in a happy mood to see me…'_ I thought a bit annoyed.

"Sookie, who's your friend?" Pam asked curiously and wriggled with her eyebrows. _'Smooth Pam, really smooth…'_ I thought while I still observed the back of this guy. At that he turned around and smiled brightly at Pam. "I'm Even, nice to meet you." He said and kissed Pam's hand. At that I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was really getting annoyed by that freak only at looking at him. '_What's Sookie doing with him?...'_ I thought still a bit angrily. _'Perhaps a little talk could…'_

"Sookie, I'd like to talk with you." I told Sookie and waited expectantly. For a split second I was sure, that I had seen some fear in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by some curiosity. "Okay." She said, but looked over at that Even guy. He then nodded and only then did she come after me. '_What she needs his permission to talk!?...'_ I thought annoyed and wanted to laugh at that.

I leaded her through the entire bar and resisted the urge to touch her, while I led her to the back where my office was. I opened the door for her and waited till she was inside before I closed it again, shutting out most of the noise coming from the bar. Taking my time I walked over to my desk and put my legs on the desk, like I usually do, when I'm not in business company. Studying Sookie, I then directly asked her the question which was floating around in my head. "Who's the guy?" I simply asked and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, so similar to mine. _'I wonder what's going on behind those eyes… Where was she the past twenty years? Where was she the past month?...'_ I wondered during the short time she probably thought about her answer. "He's Even." She stated and I could see a glint in her eyes, that wasn't there some moments ago. I was sure she wouldn't spill out the beans so easily, but I had forgotten how stubborn she could be. "I heard that. What I want to know is who he really is and what he's doing with you." I told her, really fighting to keep my calm. I took down my feet to lean a bit more forward.

"I don't know why this would be relevant. I came here because of your request to talk, so talk." She said annoyed and had an expression, which I would describe as 'Catch me if you can'. '_Good if she wants to play this game… They're two who can play it…'_ I thought and really had to fight the smirk that was trying to come out. "You're hiding something, Sookie." I said and let my smirk escape. "And I'll find out what." I whispered into her ear and stopped fighting the urge to touch her somehow. I let my finger trail along her neck, I had missed the feel of her skin under my fingers, and I had missed her warmth. I then pushed some of her hair behind her ear , enjoying the silky touch. Memories came suddenly back to me and all the emotions I had held back for so long. "Don't you miss this?" I whispered into her ear and traced her neck with my nose. I had missed her intoxicating smell, her silky hair and her soft skin. "Eric…" Sookie began, but before she could even say another word the door got opened forcefully and this guy, Even stood in there. "What the hell is happening here?!" He shouted and looked angrily between Sookie and me. As soon as Sookie had heard his voice she jumped up in surprise and instantly put some distance between herself and me. I had to hold back the urge to rip out his throat as I watched Sookie jump away and decided to simply observe the scene. After all it was not my battle to fight.

"Even..." Sookie started to exclaim, but seeing his furious expression she stopped. "No, Sookie. I don't know what just happened here and what you two were about to do… But… Ah, forget it!" He said in a hurt voice and stormed out of the office and the bar. I was really happy to have him out of my local and smiled in a secret victory at having him far away from her. "Even…" Sookie whispered brokenly, but suddenly turned to me and had a murderous look. "YOU! You knew he was going to come into the room! You planed that!" She shouted angrily and it was then that I noticed her tears. Instantly I stopped smiling and tried to explain.

"Sookie, come on… What's so…" I started, but Sookie let me no chance to continue. "No! I'm sick of your games, I'm sick of you Vampires, but I'm especially sick of YOU! All you've ever brought to me was pain and more pain! I'm tired of being used, I'm my own person!" She shouted angrily, with tears still flowing down and took several steps towards me. I had to admit, that it hurt me more than I would ever admit to hear these words coming from her mouth. "You're just as bad as he was! Always plotting, always manipulative and no fucking heart! You're not an ounce better than him!" She continued and walked quickly to the door opening it. She then turned around and there was a fire in her eyes, which I had never seen before. "I actually came here, to propose and agreement… without war. But I'm not sure if I'm still so convinced of that idea. You know what?! You can have your fucking war and I hope you'll die!" She spat out with a lot of venom, then stormed out of my office and bar.

As I heard her last words and watched into her angry and pained face, I couldn't help the bloody tears, which formed in my eyes and as soon as she was out of the building I let them escape. All of sudden I felt the same loss I had felt, when I had left her. Pam was right, I had left not her. She had only tried to safe her friend's life, and succeeded, but I had persuaded her as a betrayal. At that time I couldn't understand, no I could, but I didn't want to understand that she would choose her friend over me. But now it was different, I had caused this loss and for the first time in a very long period, I felt extremely guilty. Anger about me, anger at Even and anger at the entire situation was flowing through my veins and I pushed everything that was on my desk to the floor. I took the lamp in the corner and threw it against the wall, took my already broken laptop and kicked it into the near wall. "Do you want me to get you some other laptops so you can kick in them?" Pam asked from the doorway.

I paused and went with my hands through my hair, trying to calm myself down a bit. "Eric, what happened?" Pam asked and swiftly closed the door, shaking her head at the damage I had done. "Nothing happened." I stated between clenched teeth and sat on my desk chair. "Eric…I know you. You're not destroying your office, because of nothing! Tell me what happened and we can find together a solution." She continued stubbornly and sat down on a chair in front of me.

"Eric! Why didn't you explain it to her?" Pam demanded angrily, after I had told her everything. "She didn't let me! I tried to, but… I couldn't." I tried explaining, but quickly realized I couldn't. "Okay and now she's pissed at you? And said that you could… have your war and that you should die?" "Yep, that's exactly what she said." I confirmed and lifted my laptop to see what I could still do with it. "But what war? You told me of the 'incident', which happened about a month ago… But was there ever a question of war? And besides whom would Sookie make war with?" Pam asked me. "Oklahoma absolutely wanted revenge against Sookie, you know after Sookie literally burned her face. Thankfully she never got the information of Sookie's relation to Niall, so there was never really a question of war, a big fight between Sookie and Oklahoma, but I not a war…Well, after some weeks, I was able to calm her down a bit, but Oklahoma insisted on a talk, she wanted to learn more about Sookie's powers and so I made a request to Niall, not knowing if he would pass it to Sookie." I explained and remembered very well the damage Sookie had made that day. Of course I was really pissed at first, but… with some time I couldn't help but admire the powers Sookie had developed. She was really a force of nature.

"As for your question with whom…Pam think about it. She's Niall's great-granddaughter, he already told me once that if anything happened to her, that he would do anything that is necessary to protect her. Besides… Oklahoma attacked Jason under our name." I told her and let some of my anger slip. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this?" Pam demanded angrily and I could see the anger in her eyes. "I only learned this the day of the 'incident'. Besides I didn't do anything to Jason, I might've had a little fight with Alcide… but that's it. Jason was attacked by Oklahoma, not me." I explained and sighted heavily. "And because of my fight with Alcide… I might've gone against the contract between the Shrewport wolves and the Vampires." "Eric! You were even one of them who signed it!" Pam exclaimed and sent me disapproving glares. "Okay, okay I got it. But what should I do about Sookie?" I asked trying to get back to the topic.

"Well… I would certainly try to apologize, Eric. But that's going to be really hard… Like really, really hard." "Yeah, I know that." "No, you don't! From what you told me, of Even's reaction, of Sookie's reaction… They were together and after what you told me… well I'm not so sure they still are! And I have this feeling, that there's something more behind… I just don't know what." _'What? They're together?... What does she see in him?!'_ "How would you know that?" I asked suspiciously and waited for Pam to answer. She on the other side only rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "What?" I asked and really had no clue. "While you were so preoccupied 'talking' with Sookie, I talked with Even. Okay, he didn't say much, but from what he told me I really got the impression that they're together, well now probably not anymore…" She answered and started walking to the door. "Believe me, it's not going to be easy." She finished and simply waked out of the room.

'_Maybe I could try and pay her a visit? Maybe leave her a present?...'_ I thought and quickly sped to my car to go and buy a present. _'What can I get her?... She's always so… difficult with present. You want to buy her something and she nearly feels insulted!...'_ I thought, while I turned to the left into the parking of the mall. _'Perhaps some earrings?... Some flowers?...Yeah… That's what I could buy her.'_ I thought happily that I finally had found a suitable gift. I walked to the nearest jewelry store and bought earrings that had the same color as her eyes. I let them be wrapped into a nice looking paper and went to the next flower store, picking up as many red roses as possible. After that I quickly drove to my home and once my car was parked, I flew to the clearing Sookie's house was built in. I landed at the back of her door and put the gifts on the porch. There was no point in knocking at her door, as the scent of… Even was all over the house and I really did not wish to meet him again. I was about to fly away, when I heard movement coming from the front of her house. Nothing unusual if it weren't coming directly from the front porch. Deciding to check what noise it was, I walked to the front porch and was more than shocked to find Sookie fast asleep on one of the chairs. She was enveloped into many blankets, pillows and it was then, that I saw the traces of her dried tears.

Seeing the traces of her dried tears, knowing that I was the cause of her pain once again, made me feel really guilty. A feeling that I was having way too many times in the past hours for my liking. I took some steps nearer to her and was about to pull the blankets a bit more over her, when she suddenly stirred in her sleep and pulled them over her head. This action was so… typically Sookie that I simply had to laugh a little at that. In her sleep Sookie had always looked like an angel and so carefree … Even twenty years later… It was still the same.

By now Sookie was already fast asleep and so I quickly kissed her on her forehead, again not able to resist it, before I went off into the nightly sky. Even if Sookie was not together with me, yet, I was still happy to have her back. Before I took off, I looked back one last time, promising her that we would soon be back together. While I was on the way back to my home, I had to laugh a little at my actions… Pam really was right… When Sookie's around… I'm turning into a real softy.

* * *

**So… Hope you liked this chapter! As you may have seen in the past chapters I had only used Sookie's P.O.V., but I decided to change again… I don't know if I'll do the same in the next chapter… Yeah, that's about all I wanted to say. :D Oh and please review to let me know what you thought. **


	12. Apologies

**-Disclaimer- I don't own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners, which I'm sadly not part of. AN: Before I let you start with my new chapter, I would like to thank all my readers and especially reviewers for their continuous support! :D Okay, so… have fun reading and please review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Sookie's P.O.V._

_Everything looked still the same and I suddenly was sure, that also the town would still look the same. After all, during my entire life I had spent here, nothing had ever changed. 'What's the point of actually going there to see if there are changes… Nothing will ever change here…' I thought suddenly demotivated and turned back around. 'I can as well do something in the house… ' And so I walked back to my house, really not looking forward to the emptiness of it. _

_Eric's P.O.V._

_By now Sookie was already fast asleep and so I quickly kissed her on her forehead, again not able to resist it, before I went off into the nightly sky. Even if Sookie was not together with me, yet, I was still happy to have her back. Before I took off, I looked back one last time, promising her that we would soon be back together. While I was on the way back to my home, I had to laugh a little at my actions… Pam really was right… When Sookie's around… I'm turning into a real softy. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

Like expected when I arrived back at the house, it was empty and I was alone. My thoughts kept drifting to yesterday evening, but I really did not want to think about it just yet so I searched something to preoccupy myself. The house was still very clean and tidy from Lynn and so the only thing that was left to do was gardening.

About two hours in my task, I saw Even appear in the woods. I did not know if I should go to him and try talking, if I should simply stay there and continue my thing. Even noticed me looking at him and for a moment I was sure a smile was going to appear, but he seemed to suddenly remember yesterday evening and he turned away and walked back into the house. If I hadn't been such a coward, I would've gone straight up to him and made him talk… But I was afraid of another rejection and so I stayed where I was and let my silent tears fall.

The moment Even turned away from me I felt so alone, so rejected. It was the same feeling as I had, when Eric and my friends had turned their back on me. Eric… _'Why didn't I react faster? Why did I not push him away as soon as he stepped closer to me?... But why was I so… so… unable to move? Why did my heart sped up, when I laid eyes on him?'_ I thought and gave up trying to continue working. I put the utensil down and simply sat in front of the bush, letting myself get absorbed by my thoughts. _'Why can't I let go of him?... It would be so much easier if I just could… forget him, forget my feelings. He has moved on, so why can't I?...'_

I don't know how long I spent in front of that bush not moving, but as the weather began to change I got up and walked to the kitchen to make us something to eat. I had noticed, that since I came back from Fangtasia, that the weather was dark, cloudy and rainy, exactly what my mood looked like. When I entered the kitchen Even was sitting at the table, staring at some beautiful red roses. I was about to tell him something, when he quickly stood up and walked to the entrance of the kitchen. Before he directly left the room he looked back once. "You got some presents from your lover." He said with venom dripping from each word and walked away to his room.

'_What is he talking about?!...'_ I asked myself and walked to the table to examine these so called presents. There was a really big flower bouquet, about twenty red roses and next to it was a small black box. In the flowers there was a small card with Eric's elegant handwriting.

_**I'm sorry for yesterday evening, please forgive me. **_

_**~Eric **_

I couldn't help but to sight heavily. Eric was really not making things easier between Even and me. I then moved on to the black box and opened it, having my eyes nearly pop out when I saw what was inside. In the box were beautiful earrings, the same blue as my eyes and in the form of teardrops. '_Wow… They're so beautiful…_' I thought and admired them for some seconds, but my guilt about Even made me quickly stop and I closed the box again. '_I can't keep them… not if I want to make things right again between Even and me.' _

So I took the flowers and the box and let myself appear in front of Fangtasia. It was in the middle of the afternoon and so nobody was there, thankfully. I quickly checked my near surroundings to be sure that nobody could see me, once I was sure this was the case, I quickly put the gifts in front of the backdoor and let a big box appear. Even if I wasn't keen on keeping the presents, I did not wish to humiliate Eric in front of his employees. Perhaps I was too nice with him, but I couldn't do this to someone, not even Eric. I quickly put all the present into the big box and sealed it with a spell, which would only allow Eric to open it.

Sighting heavily I disappeared and let myself reappear in front of my house. This time I had my mind set and I was going to talk to Even, even if I had to force him. However I couldn't stay really serious and focused on that task, as I burst out laughing remembering my last thought. 'Okay… Maybe we should eat before…I could even cook my Gran's special recipe…' I thought with sudden delight and I was even a bit eager to start cooking. Cooking had always helped me relax and sort out my thoughts as well as gardening, but cooking I had always enjoyed a bit more.

As I entered my home I did not miss to notice, that Even was locked in his room. '_He's still locked in there?! … That's really getting annoying…'_ I thought rolling my eyes and moved on to the kitchen. I did not need to have a recipe, as I had it in my head. And so I could start right away, unfortunately I quickly realized that I had no potatoes… Some days ago, well actually years, I would've had to go to the supermarket, but thanks to my new improved powers, I was able to let them simply appear. I realized that it caused me more effort to appear bigger things than smaller, or that it took more energy to let things appear in this realm than it did in the other.

Before I however started cooking, I went to take shower and to dress into something more comfortable. I then walked to the kitchen, but on the way there I saw that Even's door was still locked. _'What's he doing in there?...' _I started thinking, but I quickly put that thought aside to really concentrate on the cooking. Not waiting any minute longer, I put on some music, turning it as high as I wanted and sang along while I cooked our dinner.

About an hour later dinner was ready and served. I had put the meal on plates and decorated it nicely and turned off the music blasting from the radio. "I think it looks quite tasty." I murmured to myself and walked to Even's room. I knocked once, but got no answer and so I had to speak. "Even, please come out." I said trying to get power over my emotions. Again Even did not answer and slowly I was beginning to get angry. "You could at least give me a sign that you're listening!" I stated and knocked again, this time a bit more forcefully. When after a minute he still didn't answer, may anger really came up to the surface. "Now, listen closely! If you don't open that door in three seconds, I'll open it myself!" I said, but felt as if I was a mother who's trying to get their child to do something.

"One" I exclaimed and tapped my foot while waiting, but there was still no answer or any movement coming from inside. "Two" _'Seriously! Who does he think he is!?...'_ I thought now really annoyed and getting more frustrated by the second. _'Good if he wants to go there…'_ "Three!" I exclaimed and tried to open the door. This action went without problems I quickly realized as he hadn't even closed it. I really felt dumb for waiting so long in front of the door, when I could've simply opened it. I took on hesitant step into the room, not knowing what I should expect. But I was nearly floored, when I found Even asleep in my, well his bed. _'How can he sleep, when I shouted through the entire house?!...'_ I wondered more the a bit surprised.

I took some steps forward and stepped on some cracking floorboards and I was sure he was going to wake up, but no. He didn't even move, he simply continued sleeping. For some seconds I wasn't sure what I should do, but remembering the dinner I had just made, I decided to wake him up. _'I hope he'll not be too angry when I'll wake him up.'_ "Hey, Even. Wake up." I whispered softly and gave him a slight nudge. The only sign I got, that he was really a live and not dead, was him grumbling something and slightly turning to the side. Despite at being slightly angry at him, that he didn't want to talk with me, this small gesture made my heart soften a little bit.

"Even, wake up." I said a bit louder, but still he didn't wake up. _'Seriously?...If this time he doesn't wake up, I'll have to try something different…'_ "Hey, Even. Wake up!" I nearly shouted into his hear, but he was deaf. Nothing could pass through, he simply continued sleeping. "Good, if you want to play it this way…" I said and quickly walked into the kitchen. I took a plate, his plate, and made sure it was warm. '_Let's see if you wake up…'_ I thought wickedly and had to restrain not to laugh. Armed with the plate I walked into his room and held it directly under his nose, making sure he could smell the roast chicken, the potato gratin and the fresh vegetables. It didn't even take five seconds, before Even started to wake up. At first he started smelling , then he started stirring, his eyes began to move and finally he opened his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes and saw me smiling down at him, he jumped back and pulled the covers more around him. _'Really? That's how he's going to react every time he sees me?!..._' I thought angrily and sadly at the same time.

After seeing his movement I couldn't help the tears that came into my eyes and looked away, embarrassed at my lac of power to control my emotions. "I… just … wanted to tell you, that dinner is ready." I said once I had a bit power over my voice and quickly walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind me. And like the evening before I found myself alone, lost and not knowing what I was still doing here, sitting on my front porch and simply waiting. The sun had already set down and the air was getting cooler, I was beginning to feel cold, but I did not wish to go inside.

I was thinking about all sorts of things, when I felt something being placed over my shoulders. Looking up, I saw that Even was standing behind me. He had place a warm blanket around my shoulders and was handing me a cup of coffee. I wanted to thank him, I really did, but I couldn't move and I couldn't say anything. Even simply stayed behind at first and looked down at me with his own cup of coffee, before he sat down as well next to me. "Thank you for the dinner." He said, while he kept looking forward. I was still not able to say something, so I simply nodded and took a sip from my coffee. _'Why is it so hard to for me to speak?...'_ I wondered while I helplessly tried to tell him something, anything.

"I brought back his presents." I simply stated, while I continued sipping my coffee and looking at the garden. At this Even shortly turned to study my expression, before he nodded and looked back at the garden. "Why did you do it?" He asked me and I couldn't help but to answer with my own question. "Why did you start talking with me again?" Even chuckled lightly, but it wasn't one of amusement, it was a sad chuckle. "Because I missed talking with you." Even said and turned to look at me and this time I too turned towards him. "I missed talking to you too." I said, but as soon as my last words were out, some tears escaped my eyes and I really felt stupid. _'Why do I always have to cry?!... He surely thinks I'm a stupid cry baby.'_ But I was shocked, when Even leaned a bit closer to me and wished my tears with his thumb away.

"Do not cry, Sookie. I am sorry that I hurt you…" He began, but I simply had to interrupt him. "No! Even, you have nothing to apologize for! I should apologize! I was not strong enough to push Eric away, I had not the force to tell you right away what happened in there! Even, if anyone has to make apologizes it's me." I explained myself and tried to mirror all my emotions in my eyes, also trying to stop these damn tears at the same time. Even's eyes seemed to soften and his entire posture changed too, before he leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "Sookie will work this out, I promise. I'm not going to leave you." He said and with those words I really broke into tears and he pulled me nearer, pulling the blanket around us and whispering soothing words into my ear. "I'm… so… s-..sorry." I cried over and over again into his shirt, while he only held me, whispering soothing words and drawing small, comforting patterns on my back.

Even's P.O.V

I was dreaming of my homeland, of the realm and of Sookie. I dreamed that we were back in our realm, in the palace and away from that Vampire. It was morning and I was lying in our bed, appreciating the sun that was shining on my back, while I had still my eyes closed. Sookie had left our room a bit earlier, but now I heard her enter the room again and walking up to me. "Hey, Even. Wake up." I heard her whisper softly. "I'm already awake, princess." I said back and turned to look at her, smiling at the sight. She was dressed into her morning bathrobe and her hair was loose, shining in the incoming sunlight.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked suspiciously and raised one of her eyebrows. "Am I not allowed to smile at my beautiful wife?" I asked right back, smirking at the blush that made its way up Sookie's cheeks. "Will you stop? If you continue with that, I'm not sure I'll let you have anything of that delicious breakfast I just made for us." Sookie threatened trying to sound serious or even angry, but her smile gave her away. "What if I don't? I might just run ahead of you to steel it away." I said and slowly got up. "Mhmm, sure." She smirked and took off running. "Hey!" I shouted and quickly followed her into the kitchen.

Of course I let Sookie win and took place at the bar, while Sookie got us the plates. As she came nearer she held the plate under my nose and asked if I wanted some, but suddenly I heard it like in double. I looked at Sookie, but she two had doubled. Suddenly I felt myself fall and when I woke up Sookie was right in front of me holding a delicious smelling meal. However I didn't know if I was still in a dream or if I was in reality. "I… just … wanted to tell you, that dinner is ready." Sookie said in that sad tone she had since yesterday and quickly walked out of the room, leaving me at a complete loss of words. I heard her open the front door and after it closed I heard her starting to cry. _'Great Even! Just great! Now she's crying because of you!'_ I told myself and quickly dressed, before I headed to the kitchen. There I could see all the pain Sookie had gone through to prepare us a nice and delicious looking meal.

I waited for a minute or two, before I prepared some coffee, took the blanket in the living room and walked outside. I was really not trying to be especially silent, but apparently Sookie hadn't heart me and so she jumped, when she felt the blanket being laid around her shoulders. She looked up with her big eyes, still full of tears and I felt my heart break a little at the sadness written in her face. Not knowing what I could do else, I handed her one of the mugs and sat down next to her. "Thank you for the dinner." I said, but as soon as my last words were out I wished I was able to take them back. It was so… lame to start a conversation this way. Apparently Sookie must've thought likely, because she only nodded and kept her eyes on her big garden.

After a while of sitting there in silence, Sookie broke it while saying something I really did not expect to hear. "I brought back his presents." She said evenly, but still didn't look in my direction. I was so shocked to hear that that I turned to look at her, trying to find answers but getting nothing. Accepting that I would've to ask her, I nodded and turned to look back at the garden trying to find some words. "Why did you do it?" I asked giving up on my guessing. "Why did you start talking with me again?" She quickly shot back and I couldn't help but chuckle. It was too much like my dream… This time it didn't take me long to find the answer to her question and decided to go with the complete truth. "Because I missed talking with you." I confessed and looked at her. This time Sookie turned to look at me as well and in her eyes clouded over with tears again. "I missed talking to you too." She said and the tears escaped her eyes. I couldn't stand to see her tears and whished them away with my thumb, trying to erase some evidence of her pain.

"Do not cry, Sookie. I am sorry that I hurt you…" I began, but I couldn't finish as Sookie interrupted me with a nearly insulted look. "No! Even, you have nothing to apologize for! I should apologize! I was not strong enough to push Eric away, I had not the force to tell you right away what happened in there! Even, if anyone has to make apologizes it's me." She exclaimed with so much passion and I couldn't help to soften at her sight. And for the first time since meeting her, I decided to do something I hadn't planned or thought about and simply gave her one soft kiss. "Sookie will work this out, I promise. I'm not going to leave you." I told her sincerely and as soon as I was finished she broke into tears and I pulled her nearer trying my best to calm sooth her. "I'm… so… s-..sorry." She said over and over again, letting her tears fall. All I could do was trying to make her feel better and so that's what I did.

After a certain time, I felt her breathing getting heavier and heavier, so I waited until it was very heavy, before I gently lifted her up. She was feather light in my arms and I had no problems carrying into her bedroom, like I had done the night before. I pulled the covers back and placed her into the bed, putting the covers back over her body. "Sleep well, my princess. Everything will be alright again." I whispered into her hair, gave her a light kiss on her forehead and left the room, making sure to be quiet.

Then I quickly went into the kitchen and dialed the familiar number. "Niall?... It's getting worse… I don't know how long she'll be able to stay." I said onto the voicemail and hung back up, sighting heavily in the process. After a last bite from Sookie's meal, I went back into my room and changed into my sleeping wear. Turning off the light and pulling the covers over me, I couldn't help to think about Sookie. _'Hold on Sookie…'_

* * *

**So… What did you think? Did you like the ending? Anyway… I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers again for their support and everything else. As I said before, hope you liked this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought! :D P.S. The next chapter should be up soon ;) **


	13. The calm before the storm

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners… not me :'( So after the last cliffhanger, I hope you'll like this chapter! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Then I quickly went into the kitchen and dialed the familiar number. "Niall?... It's getting worse… I don't know how long she'll be able to stay." I said onto the voicemail and hung back up, sighting heavily in the process. After a last bite from Sookie's meal, I went back into my room and changed into my sleeping wear. Turning off the light and pulling the covers over me, I couldn't help to think about Sookie. 'Hold on Sookie…'_

_*End of last chapter*_

Even's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up around ten in the morning and for the first time in days I felt really relaxed. Sookie was still sleeping and since she had taken her time yesterday to cook something for me, I decided to make her some breakfast. Once I was in the kitchen, I let some orange juice appear, since she had no left and quickly prepared some toasts, bacon, butter and jam. After it was all cooked I let a nice plate appear and put everything on it, decorating it nicely and I finally placed it on the table, before I went to wake up Sookie.

I had only been twice in her room and I never had the chance to really look at it, as I had been carrying Sookie in my arms. Her room was old, like the rest of her house, but you could feel and see her personal touch, not like in the rest of the house. Sookie was fast asleep and the sun in her room didn't seem to bother her, she was mumbling something but I couldn't get what it was. I walked next to her head and knelled down. "Sookie, wake up." I whispered. But Sookie didn't seem to hear so I had to nudge her slightly and whisper again. This time she had heard me, but she wasn't about to wake up, no, she was still in her sleep simply answering me. "That dress really suits you…" She mumbled and moved in her sleep. _'Dress?... I wonder what she's dreaming…'_

"Sookie, it's me Even. Wake up, I made you breakfast." I said this time a bit louder. "Even is not home, darling… He's working…" She said, but it sounded more like, Even iz no home, daling… He working... _'Who's that darling?...'_ I wondered and continued nudging her, but she turned around and put the pillow over her head before she let out a heavy sight. "Leave, mommy alone…" She mumbled and I think my mouth nearly hit the floor. _'She was dreaming of having a child?... And I'm living with her?... Could it be … my child?' _So for a moment, I simply looked at her and was completely lost in my thoughts. _'Get a grip, Even! Wake her up!'_ I told myself and sighted. This time I nudged her harder and took away her pillow, while saying quite loudly her name. "Sookie, will you please wake up? I've made breakfast for you and it's getting colder."

This time it was as if she got an electric shock and she lunged forward, hitting her head against mine. "Oww… Even?... What are you doing here?" She asked and rubbed her forehead. "Well, I'm trying to wake you up… and that since over five minutes." I said chuckling and helped her get up. "Come, I've made you breakfast." I stated and started pulling lightly at her arm, leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh, wow! You made breakfast? That's so nice of you, Even!" She exclaimed happily and took a bit of the toast. "Wow, that's so tasty!" She moaned and took a second bite. "I'm glad you like it." I simply said and ate some of my breakfast. After a moment of silence my curiosity got the better of me and I simply had to ask what was on my mind. "Can I ask you something Sookie?" "Sure, shoot." She said and put down her toast. "What were you dreaming about this morning?" I said and as soon as I had finished my question, I saw Sookie gulping heavily and looking very uncomfortable. "I… I can't remember." She said, but it sounded more like a question. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I heard you say… 'Oh, Even! Even! Yes!'" "I did NOT! I probably said your name only one or…" That's when she saw me smirking and I knew I had her in the corner. "I can't believe it! I fell for your stupid trick!" And before I could say or laugh any further I got hit by a soft pillow, that Sookie had let appear.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" I asked trying to sound menacing, but really failed as I started laughing after every single word. "Maybe." She said with a big grin, but there was a fire in her eyes that wasn't there some moments ago. "You want to play? We can play." I said smirking and let another pillow appear before I started chasing her around the table. We were laughing like mad and from time to time we would let the other get a catch, so the game could start again and again.

Suddenly Sookie got an idea and ran out of the house not carrying that she was still in her pajamas. For a moment I simply stood at the threshold and admired the laughing, carefree Sookie. The sun was shining unto her hair, making it appear as if it was made of pure gold. "Hey, are you coming or will you simply stay there and stare?" She shouted and again I could see that smirk on her face. "I wasn't staring!" I shouted and ran after her making her fall on the ground. For a moment I was afraid I might've hurt her, but when she started laughing even more, I was relieved that I hadn't hurt her too much. I was about to apologize, but then she pulled my legs from under me and I fell into the soft grass. "Hey!" I said trying to sound hurt and angry, but the big grin on my face ruined it all. She then hit me with a pillow and so we began to have a pillow fight, while still lying on the ground.

We started rolling around on the grass, laughing like mad and just fooling around. But suddenly we stopped rolling and I was over Sookie, staring down at her beautiful face and her mesmerizing eyes. There was a tension between us, we seemed to forget everything around us only looking at each other. I don't know what came over me, but I then leaned down and left just enough space between our lips, that Sookie could decide if she wanted to kiss me or not. I was tempted to close the distance, but I willed myself not to. I don't know how long I stayed in this position, wondering if she would close the distance or not, just when I was about to lean back, Sookie closed the distance putting her soft lips on mine.

Dermot's P.O.V.

For some days now, the weather in Fae was dark, cloudy, rainy and even a bit cold, as if the weather itself was in mourning. This was very unusual, normally the weather is always sunny, blue sky and warm. Normally you here animals, you hear music, you hear the water, but since some days this too had changed. It was quiet, the birds didn't sing as usual as if they were afraid or sad, the water was quiet, only making small waves and there was no music left. I was sure something was behind that, but I did not know what. _'What could possibly influence the weather in such a way?...'_ I wondered and walked to my rooms.

AS I entered my office, I was greeted by Lynn, my secretary and many, many papers to sign. I was really not a fan of paper work, it is all so… boring. "Good afternoon, your majesty." She said and waited till I had closed my office door to continue speaking. "Morning, Lynn. Did everything go well?" "Yes, everything went well. The majesties arrived at time and were followed by their guards. There was no one around us, not even the clingy Vampire." "Good, good!" I said a bit more sincere. "Oh, your majesty… The prince called and wished to speak to you in private in his office." Lynn finished and bowed before she left my office. '_I hope he has news from Sookie…'_ I thought while I made my way over to Niall's office.

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" I asked once I entered his office. "Yes, Even called earlier this day with some… bad news." _'What happened? Is Sookie okay?'_ I instantly thought, but thought of a better question I could ask my father to get my answers. "I hope this bad news does not concern Sookie." I stated and sat down in one of the chairs, realizing it could go a while. _'Who am I kidding? There's always something that happens to her!_' I thought, while Niall seemed to think how he could formulate the answer.

He sighted heavily and sat down on his chair. "Unfortunately Sookie seemed to have developed, the same kind of… sickness as Fintan had." _'Sickness?... I never knew my brother had one…'_ "I'm sorry Father, but I do not know of which sickness you're talking. Perhaps you could tell me?" I asked, while I tried to calm down my worry for Sookie. "It is in an early stadium… I believe she doesn't know of it, yet. It's a sickness that is not very common. We like to call it the 'Homesickness', at the beginning it is harmless, but it can get dangerous if the person ignores it. It can even come to… death." Niall said and I could see, that he had a hard time speaking these words, knowing that two of his… children had the mysterious disease.

"But what exactly is this disease? What are the symptoms?" I asked not caring about etiquette. "The symptoms are tiredness, feeling of exhaustion, headaches, vomiting, cramps, heart attacks and finally death." Niall counted and with every word he said, his mood seemed to darken. "Is there a cure or something? Because if yes, we have to give it to Sookie immediately!" "I know, I know, Dermot. The cure is a long stay in Fae, together with some of the sacred water. Don't ask, I don't know why, but that's the reason we call it 'Homesickness', because only your place of origin can heal you." Niall continued and stared at the wall. "If it's only that, why isn't Sookie back home?" I asked getting angry. "Because her task is not finished yet." Niall simply said and looked in my direction. "What task?! Are you speaking of that Vampire Sheriff?! Because if yes, you know that this could go on for years!" I said getting all my frustration out. "Calm down, Dermot! All we can do at this moment is wait, if there are any problems Even or Sookie will contact us." "So we simply wait and hope that nothing happens?" "I'm afraid yes."

Pam's P.O.V.

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" I heard Eric shout from inside his office. Normally I would've had my free night and the bar would've been closed, I would've been enjoiying a nice bubble bath, shopping or whatever there was; but because of our new 'queen', we had to do some extra paper work… _'Stupid stuff! I hate all these papers! It was much better without all this… in the past!'_ And because of all that, I was now here bored and that's why I was able to hear Eric's shouts.

Of course it didn't take a genius to guess, about whom he was talking. It was always like this between the two of them… It was as if they couldn't live without fights or whatever they were doing… But I had to admit, that they were in many ways similar, but sometimes they couldn't be more different. Preparing myself for a long evening I stepped into his office, closed the door and went to sit on the couch. "What happened now?" I asked bored and admired my newly polished nails.

When I had entered the room, I had seen a big, black box on his desk and I figured it came from her. Eric was looking furiously at the box, fuming from his chair. "Will tell me what happened or do I have to fish for it?" I said getting impatient. _'Why can't he simply say what happened, so we can find some solutions and play happy couple again?...' _With one last glance towards the box, he put it down and ruffled his hair. "She sent them back. Just like that, as if they were trash! Has she never learned respect?!" He continued angrily and kept giving glares in the box's way. "Eric, I'm clueless here. Care to enlighten me?" I said and moved to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Remember what you said? That I should apologize, blah, blah and blah?" "Yes… That's what Dear Abby said." I quickly interjected. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway I went and bought her some presents. Then I put them in front of the back door." "And? You're not telling me everything, Eric." "Will you stop asking annoying questions, Pam?" He said angrily, but I knew he was going to tell me everything. "I saw her sleeping on the porch, with all these dried tears. I didn't do anything, but when I was a bit nearer I felt the eyes of that… Even on me. Who's that guy really? And what the hell is he doing in MY Sookie's house?!" He shouted and threw some papers on the floor.

'_Of course…_' I thought and rolled my eyes. _'He's jealous… and amnesiac again…'_ "Eric, do I need to make you remember, that she isn't your anymore? That you were the one to push her away?" I said and knew that after this statement, I had to be careful of my future words. "Pam, don't make me shut you up. And stop pointing it out! I know what I did and I regret it deeply, okay?" He said frustrated and took out a bottle of royal. "If you say so. Anyway… You know that they're together or wore, whatever their status is. It's perfectly normal to be 'spying' on a guy, who's near your girlfriend in the middle of the night. You were doing that with every single guy that crossed Sookie's way!" Even as I spoke these words, I knew I had done a stupid move by saying this and Eric showed me this as he pushed me into the wall, with fangs down, trying to intimidate me. "Don't. Speak. To. Me. Like. That! Are we clear?" He murmured menacingly and all I could do was nod, even though I would've liked to punch him. "Yes, Master." I said between clenched teeth and forced myself to retract my fangs.

"I know, what his name is, I know that he is Sookie's new 'boyfriend' and I know he should be a human… But I'm not convinced of that. There's something he's hiding, something their hiding both. The way he looked, when he saw me was not the look of a normal 'boyfriend', there's more to it and I want to know what. I want to know what his intensions are and what he's doing here!" "So you think he isn't what he pretends to be and that Sookie knows of this?" I asked actually a bit happy that my suspicions were confirmed. "Yes, I'm sure he is some kind of supe. Perhaps he's an 'underling' of Niall's. Who knows, what he's up to." "Because of that visit he held you after you left Sookie?" I asked and realized that this idea really could be possible. "Yes, he was all defensive of her. Threatening me that he would do everything that's in his power to destroy me, my reputation or fortune, if I should hurt her again." Eric explained. "You think, that Even is one of Niall's men? That he's... a Fairy?" "Yes, that's what I think. And I'm sure that Sookie knows of all. Remember when I asked her for a little talk and to follow me? The old Sookie would've simply come with me, but then… She turned around to Even and waited until he nodded before she followed me."

"So, Even's kind of her Fairy bodyguard?" I asked Eric and studied his every movement. "Yes, that's what I think. And that could be a reason why she sent me back the presents… Normally she would've kept them and called me later to shout on me, but she would've kept them." Eric said and I could read it in his eyes, that he had an idea. "You think he forced her to give them back… That she has to get his consent to do, say and keep something? So she's more like a prisoner?" "Not directly, but I'm sure he had some involvements with the presents." Eric continued and that spark in his eyes seemed to grow. "And what have you planned to do?" "We take her." Eric said and smiled a big, fangy smile. "Just like that? Eric, if Even really is her 'Fairy bodyguard', what I don't think, he will watch her 24/7!" "Not if we take him out. Then we'll be able to take her and free her." Eric said seeming to be really proud of his plan. I however couldn't help but think, that this was a very bad idea.

* * *

**I know it's was a short chapter, but I still hope you liked to read this chapter. I don't know when I'll update as school has just started again, but I will try to do it soon. Anyway… please review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	14. The storm begins

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. AN: I would like to say a big thank you to all my supportive readers and reviewers! And thank you for your honesty, it really means a lot to me and gives me courage to continue with this story and try to make it better.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_You think he forced her to give them back… That she has to get his consent to do, say and keep something? So she's more like a prisoner?" "Not directly, but I'm sure he had some involvements with the presents." Eric continued and that spark in his eyes seemed to grow. "And what have you planned to do?" "We take her." Eric said and smiled a big, fangy smile. "Just like that? Eric, if Even really is her 'Fairy bodyguard', what I don't think, he will watch her 24/7!" "Not if we take him out. Then we'll be able to take her and free her." Eric said seeming to be really proud of his plan. I however couldn't help but think, that this was a very bad idea. _

_*End of last chapter_*

Even's P.O.V.

"You're beautiful Sookie." I said once we had finished kissing and looked into her beautiful eyes. From the moment I had seen her arrive in Fae, I had been drawn to her. When I was with her I felt as if I had the family I never had before. She has something, which makes you feel so loved, makes you feel as if you could conquer the world if only you could continue staying in her presence under her protective gaze. She was a mystery, a mystery that had lived through way too much hurtful stuff in her live.

When I told her she was beautiful I really meant it, but it wasn't what I had actually wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her the truth about this sickness, the truth that I had called her… father behind her back, that I had seen the Vampire kiss her on her forehead. That yes I had been incredibly jealous and that it made me realize, that I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to tell her so many things, but I just couldn't seem to talk.

Sookie was blushing furiously as she was still under me, she was trying to hide it, but I didn't let her as I loved it when she was blushing. It made her just so much more special and it made me proud of myself, that I was able to gain such a reaction from Sookie. Because I had heard stories of her past, when she was still a waitress, that guys called many things after her; alone to think about other guys, thinking what they might've said or done to Sookie… Well it made me kind of jealous and angry. A beauty like her, a princess, would've deserved something better than these… mutts. She should've never had to work in such a place, but on the other hand I realized that had she not worked in such a place, she would've been perhaps different.

Eric's P.O.V.

"You really plan to do this on your own?" Pam asked incredulously, while she paced around. "Of course not. Have you not noticed these presences?" "What kind of presences?" She asked and looked at me as if I had just gotten a second head. "There's something around Sookie… I can't really explain it, I just know it. And I'm pretty sure that these things… are her protection. I don't know where she was or with whom she was these past years, but she has changed. She's hiding things from us, besides there has to be a reason why she needs protection." "Of course there is! Eric, Sookie is a danger magnet!" Pam exclaimed and shook her head violently.

'_Why doesn't she get it? She's usually not that… difficult!'_ I thought annoyed and rolled my eyes at her. "Pam, for one second just listen and shut up." I said and quickly sorted out my thoughts. "Sookie is part of the royal family, she may be only Niall's great-granddaughter, but for Fairies the family is everything, especially if it's a woman… Since her return she seemed to have more powers. Especially if I look back at that night, when she grilled Oklahoma's face. On that night Sookie had guards! She had two guards or more, but two were standing right behind her. They were ready to fight, to protect her. When I was waking up after her blast, I saw that the guards were about to stand in front of her to protect her. But Sookie only gave a little sign, so that they would stop and stay behind." I explained and the image came back to me.

"How much haven't you actually told me?!" Pam shouted angrily and sped to my desk. "Pam, calm down!" I growled and showed her my fangs. She let out a growl, but let her fangs click back in place. "The queen made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone." "But I'm your bloody child!" Pam shouted with rage and punched in my desk, causing a quite big hole in it. "I know, that calm down or I will make you shut up!" I shouted now angrily and held Pam by her throat. Pam nodded and I led her go with some warning looks.

"As I said, she made me promise. And I had to keep it so she would trust me, which in return brought me a favor. You know to have a queen's favor can be very helpful and besides I still have to stay with her for eighty years. So it's best if I'm in her good graces or she would've the right to kill me, is that what you want?" I asked Pam, knowing exactly that this would soften her. "Of course not, Eric…" She said softly and looked down. "But you could've given me some hints or something! You know me! I wouldn't have said anything!" "I know, but the past is the past and we can't change it." I said and sat down again. Dialing Oklahoma's number, but not yet pressing on the call button. "Pam, go do some shopping." I said and extended her my credit card, smirking when she took it and got that glint again. "You know you'll regret that tomorrow!" Pam exclaimed happily and was out of the office. _'Oh yes… I'm already doing it…'_ I thought and sighted, before I pressed the call button.

Sookie's P.O.V.

After our kiss, things were a little… heated for a while. But I wasn't ready to take the next step, after all I only knew him since what? Two or three days? Even if we understood each other well, more than well actually… Anyway I didn't want to risk our new found understanding. But of course I didn't want to hurt Even's feelings, so I had to come up with something to cool down the tension. "When will the guards come? Because depending when they'll come I can cook for them." I said and leaned against his shoulder. The sun was still shining down on us and leaving comfortable warmth. "The guards? I don't know… The Fairy guards are to never appear, so no need to cook for them… But…" Even stopped and looked away. "But what?" I asked curiously and wondered why he didn't continue speaking. "The other guards, should show up in two or three days… Perhaps even tomorrow already…" _'Ah! There it is! More guards? But two should be more than enough… besides nobody knows my position!'_ "More guards, seriously?! I don't need more guards!" I complained and felt annoyed.

"Sookie, I know you don't like guards or that you think they have no utility… But you are not simply Sookie Stackhouse anymore. You are Sookie Brigant, Princess of Fae and new Regent. So, I'm sorry that you don't like that, but I won't help you to make them leave." Even said with some finality, that made me remember Eric. I was really tempted to make a tantrum about these guards, but he was of course right.

I was not the simple waitress Sookie Stackhouse, I was Sookie Brigant and I had a princedom to protect and to rule, it was damn time that I start to act like one. So against my first instincts I simply nodded and leaned back, trying to calm down my inner torment. "You're right, Even… I have a new position and it's not just me anymore… Do you have any more precise information when they'll come? And who are they?" I asked and Even seemed to be really shocked, he probably didn't think I would agree so fast. "No… Sorry, I have not more information about their arrival. However I can tell you, that they are werewolves." _'Werewolves?... Uh… Hope it isn't Alicide…'_ I thought and nodded at Even's answer.

"Werewolves? Okay… So they'll simply come by and present themselves?" I continued asking, while I turned a piece of wood in between my fingers. "Yeah, that's what I heard from Niall… How are you feeling?" Even suddenly asked and a concerned look passed through his eyes. "Actually fine… Even if I'm feeling quite tired and as if I have the flue or something…" "How long do you feel this way?" Even asked as soon as I was finished. _'What's with all these questions?...'_ "I'm feeling tired since we arrived, but that's probably the stress of the past days… And with the flue… Since this morning. Must've gotten a cold when I spend the night outside." I explained and started getting up. "Please tell me if it's getting worse, okay?" He said after he had stood up and took my hand. "Sure…" I answered, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

Eric's P.O.V.

It had been a long, very long phone call, but at the end I got what I wanted. Now all I needed was for the guy to disappear for a while and there would be no problem to get to Sookie. '_I wonder what he's doing all day… Doesn't seem as if he had a job…'_ I wondered and took my coat. I decided that I would do some more research on Sookie's 'boyfriend' and for that I needed a functioning laptop.

Once I arrived at my home, I quickly went to my study and began with my researches. After over one hour of searching I still had found nothing and my thin patience was fading by the minute. _'This can't be possible! There has to be something!'_ I thought angrily and paced around, but quickly realized that I would not find something so fast.

I was about to shut down my computer, when several e-mails entered. The first one was an invitation to some kind of party. _'I hate publicity mails!_' I didn't even open it, I simply deleted it and moved on to the next ones. There were many more unimportant e-mails until I found two quite important ones. One came from Oklahoma, the palace and the other was of a werewolf pack. The one from Oklahoma, was actually an informant, giving me news from time to time of the queen. Apparently her face, was still heavily burned on one side, but the other was healing. Since the day of the burning we had only met again three times and every time had something to do with Vampire politic. It was never a visit between a normal husband and a wife, but that's normal as … we aren't 'normal' and second we didn't marry out of love. If I ever had to marry someone it would be Sookie… I never stopped… loving her, not even after twenty years.

We had been married under the eyes of Vampire law, but Sookie had never accepted it. For her a wedding had to be done in a church, in a white dress. I would've loved to give her that dream wedding, but something I could've never given her were children… Even if she never spoke of children with me, or of the wish to have one or more… I knew that she wanted children deep down. Every time she would see Tara with her kids, she would get that wishful look or every time she saw babies or little kids on our travels I could see her longing. Besides… there was never the right time for us to have such a 'dream wedding'. There were always things coming between us and that wouldn't have changed even after the ceremony.

And of course one time or another there would've been the question of her turning or not. She had always expressed herself about it, that she didn't want to… but I had still hoped, that if I would give her all the things she wanted and if we could spend just some more time together… that she would've agreed one day. Sookie was stubborn and I knew it would've cost more than just a little bit more time, but more like years… On the other hand I knew Sookie didn't want to be alone and she had told me, that she didn't want me to see her when she was older… So indirectly she had always given me hope with that statement.

'_Get a grip, Eric! You're sounding like one of these weak humans!_' I thought to myself and finished going through the mails, before I shot down my computer. I needed to stop thinking about Sookie or I wouldn't be able to have a clear head and what I needed most, was to stay calm and focused, or my plan would not work.

Sookie's P.O.V.

Even and I were cooking breakfast, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. Opening the door I just couldn't believe my eyes. After all the things he had done and even if I had mostly forgiven him, I just couldn't get why he would show up like this. "Hi, Sookie." He said and looked at me expectantly. 'Couldn't he have called?' I thought extremely annoyed, but I still couldn't come out of my shock. I must have looked like a fish, that's out of the water. Mouth hanging wide open, wide eyes and everything else. I don't know how long I stood there with the door wide open, mouth wide open, but suddenly I heard Even shout out from the kitchen.

"Sookie, are you alright?" He shouted and came around the corner, stopping after seeing who was in the door. "Is something wrong?" He asked and walked up behind me and turned me towards him. He had a look of pure concern and he kept looking at him. It took me another long moment, but I was finally able to come out of my shock and cleared my throat. "Y-… Yes, I'm fine." I said and turned back to him. He had his eyes fixed on Even and I didn't like one bit how he was focused on him.

"Even… That's… Bill." I said towards Even, but kept my eyes on Bill. I was observing his every movement and in secret I was already preparing for a possible attack. If there was one thing I had learned with Vampires, it is to be always prepared and expectant of the unexpected. For once I was more than happy to have my powers and especially, that they had been improved. I was now able to let my light appear whenever I needed. Of course it was harder to let it appear when there was no threat, but when I was afraid of something or when I was angry it was much easier.

'_**Who's that Bill? And what is he doing here?'**_ Even said through his thoughts and pushed them to me. _'I'll tell you later… But I have to tell you, that I really don't know what he's doing here.'_ I thought back and put on my best 'crazy Sookie' smile. Even seemed to do the same thing, but it truly looked sincere by him. "Nice to meet you." He said and simply nodded in Bill's direction. "If you would excuse me, I have something in the oven." Even said and walked to the kitchen stopping just out of Bill's eyesight. _**'I won't listen into your conversation if you wish so, but… I'll stay just around the corner. If there is anything… just call.'**_ Even thought to me and nodded. _'Okay, thanks…'_ I thought back and studied Bill for a moment.

Of course he hadn't changed either in the past twenty years, he looked still the same and would for the next hundreds or more years. "Bill… What owes me the pleasure of your visit?" I asked trying to sound as nice as possible. "I … wanted to see how you were." He said and put on a concerned look. Something of me screamed 'fake' and that spiked my suspicions even more. "That's very nice of you, Bill." I said and smiled, putting my hand over my heart in a fake gesture of touching.

For a moment there was a heavy silence between us, I was not about to brake it, something I wouldn't have done in the past. Suddenly Bill seemed to remember why he was here and smiled at me. "Can we perhaps talk?" He asked and instantly something inside of me told me that I should close the door and make sure it's really closed. "It's really important, Sookie. There's a wounded werewolf in your woods." _'A wolf?...'_ I thought and quickly made a check of my environment and truly… there was another presence, wounded presence in my woods. "A wolf?... Dear god! How can that be? How bad is he insured?" I quickly asked and took the coat, which was hanging near the door.

"Sookie, where are you going?" Even asked worried, coming rapidly from the kitchen. "Apparently there's a wounded wolf in my woods and I'm going to see who this is." I said and put on my warm jacket. It was one I didn't have in my possession when I left Bon Temps. Apparently Lynn had done some shopping as there were many new clothes in my closet along with my old ones. I had to admit, that I appreciated the gesture and I appreciated even more that she had left my old cloths. "Alone? No, I'm coming with you." "Even, I'm not alone. Bill's coming with me…" _**'And you think, that's reassuring?'**_ He thought in a mocking way and let a jacket appear. Thankfully Even was still out of sight of Bill, so we wouldn't have to worry about that. "Alright, but let me take a jacket, I'm coming with you." He said and walked to the stairs and back. I really had to hold back my laughter at the grimace he was doing while he walked back and forth.

"Where exactly is the wolf?" I asked and had to close my eyes for a moment, as everything had turned black for a second. "Are you alright?" Bill and Even asked together at the same time and if I hadn't felt like crap I would've probably laughed. "Yeah, just felt a bit light… I haven't eaten all day." I lied and continued walking towards the woods. I really wanted to have that thing behind me. "Can you please show the way?" I asked Bill and gave him a reassuring smile, but it was more for me than him. "Sure… Follow me." He said and walked in front of us.

We had to walk for about ten to twenty minutes, before we arrived near the wolf. He had transformed back into a human. He was a man of about thirty years, he had short, brown hair and piercing green eyes. He had a nasty piece of wood in his back, which was sticking out on the other side. The wolf was coconscious, but just barely. Of course like every wereanimal when they transform back, he was naked and I really felt stupid for not taking a blanket with me. I felt even worse as I could not let a blanket appear, not in front of Bill. But suddenly Even stepped forward a blanket in his hand. He quickly put the blanket around his lower back and legs. "Can you hear me?" Even asked and seemed to check his vital signs. "Y-… Yes. P-… Please… Help…" The wolf said faintly and I knew it was costing him a lot of effort. "What's your name?" Even continued asking and inspected the branch. He didn't dare to touch it, but he looked at it closely.

"I-… I'm Marcus… Ma-... Master, you… h-… have to get…" He started, but before he could finish his sentence, about a dozen wolves appeared all around us and about six Vampires too. "What's happening?" I shouted at Bill, but he simply lunged forward and blocked my arms behind my back. Instantly Even started moving forward, extending his hands, but right away he was circled by two Vampires and three wolves. I tried to free myself from Bill, I tried to fight his hold on me, but every time I was able to move a bit, he strengthened my hold on me. Even shouted at me, trying to get to me. He was even able to blast a wolf and a Vampire, but as soon as these two were away new ones came upon Even.

"Let me go!" I screamed at Bill, while I tried to kick him and to bite him. "Sookie, calm down. We don't want to harm you…" Bill tried soothing me, but this just augmented my anger at him and at the general situation. "LET ME GO!" I screamed again, but he simply ignored me and started to pull me away from the entire scene. This and the sight of the heavily bleeding Even made my anger reach a new level and I was able to land a kick in-between Bill's legs. It didn't matter if he was a human or a Vampire… A kick like that hurt and he let me go, bending over in pain. I knew that I had three seconds at best and let my new found powers work, I was able to shoot two Vampires and four wolves, the ones around Even, before I got hit with something hard on the head and everything turned black. The last things I heard and felt, was somebody catching me and Even screaming my name.

* * *

**So… What did you think of this new chapter? I have to admit, that I really like to write the last part as I'm not the biggest fan of Bill… but of course I have nothing against his fans and the actor, I just don't like Bill's character in the show and books… Anyway I hoped you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought. :D **

**P.S. As I have many things to do for school, it could take a while till the next chapter will be published… so sorry about that… **


	15. Remember my name

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners… and I'm not part of them. I would really like to thank all my readers for their support and everything! At the bottom of this chapter you will find a little note I put in... hope you'll not be too dissapointed. So... Have fun reading!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Let me go!" I screamed at Bill, while I tried to kick him and to bite him. "Sookie, calm down. We don't want to harm you…" Bill tried soothing me, but this just augmented my anger at him and at the general situation. "LET ME GO!" I screamed again, but he simply ignored me and started to pull me away from the entire scene. This and the sight of the heavily bleeding Even made my anger reach a new level and I was able to land a kick in-between Bill's legs. It didn't matter if he was a human or a Vampire… A kick like that hurt and he let me go, bending over in pain. I knew that I had three seconds at best and let my new found powers work; I was able to shoot two Vampires and four wolves, the ones around Even, before I got hit with something hard on the head and everything turned black. The last things I heard and felt, was somebody catching me and Even screaming my name. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

I woke up hitting my head against hard metal and instantly I felt my skin burn at the place it had touched the metal. I tried to open my eyes, but I then quickly realized that I had them already open, but I couldn't see a thing as they were covered by something. The burn was stinging really bad, I wished I could somehow press something against the burn, but my hands were tied together… as well as my feet. _'I'm going to kill him!'_ I thought after I hit my head a second time against the metal. By now I was sure, that I had to be in the back of some kind of van. The idiots, who were driving it, were either the worst driver in history or they had taken side roads through woods and other bad roads. _'Did they get their license in a surprise pocket or something?!'_ I wondered angrily after another bump in the road made me fall into the wall of the van.

I tried to free my hands from these ropes, but they were tied quite strongly, probably fearing I could burn them with my light. Thankfully these idiots didn't know I could let things appear. Before I however let a knife appear into one of my hands, I tried to check with my abilities if there was anyone next to me. While I tried to check who was next to me, I realized two things. One, Even was nowhere around. He wasn't next to me and he wasn't in the van either. Two, the driver was a were and he had a friend on the passenger side, who was a were too. _'At least 'Bill' isn't around… That's probably the only positive thing in the entire situation…' _

Upon realizing Even wasn't near me, I sensed some panic rise inside of me. Since arriving back in Bon Temps, I had never really been apart from him. Even the day when I was alone, I kind of knew he was around, somewhere. But now was a completely other situation. He was nowhere around and knowing what happened before, I couldn't help but think the worst. _'What happened to him?... What happened to us?_' I wondered and finally let the knife appear into my right hand. As soon as I could feel the knife, I started cutting the ropes around my hands. _'I wonder what that Werewolf was about to say… He wanted to tell Even something, but just then these stupid bloodsuckers attacked and that… freak Bill held me back! I shouldn't have let my compassion get me in so much danger… I should've been more careful… But how could he know I was back again?... Did Eric tell him? Is he behind all that?...' _

One or two times I cut myself with that stupid, sharp blade, but after long minutes of cutting around, I had succeeded. The first thing I did, was taking of the thing covering my eyes and once I had taken that off, I opened the ropes around my feet. There were absolutely no windows in this van and so I was left staring down at myself. I wanted to check on my cuts I had done accidentally before, but I couldn't seem to find them. I was sure, that I had cut myself on the index, but there was absolutely no sign of any injury. _'What the hell is that?!...'_ I thought shocked and looked at some fading bruises_. 'Could that be a new power? Fast healing?...'_ I mused and touched the still open and bleeding burn on my head. These injuries however were not healing. _'Perhaps my powers can't heal injuries from metal?_' I wondered and rubbed my eyes in annoyance.

I don't know how long I had been in this car, but I could sense, that the road was changing. The roads seemed now to get better and I could detect more and more sounds coming from outside. I heard car honking, a police car, peoples laughter, crying children and shouts. _'Sounds like a big city…_' I thought and was shocked, when the stupid van came to a sudden halt. This halt caused me to fly into the wall opposite of the doors, causing new burns as well. I hissed at the contact of my skin with the metal and listened on any sounds I could hear. I suddenly heard the doors open and being closed forcefully, before they started walking in my direction again. I suddenly began to panic, I had taken off all my ropes, I had cut them and now they were coming towards me. I knew that I could let things appear, but was I able to let the ropes around my ankles and hands reappear? Not waiting for any longer, I quickly tried to think about these ropes around my hands and ankles. It didn't take me long and I was tied again, now all that was missing, was that annoying thing covering my eyes.

I had just finished my work, when I heard the doors of the van open. The guys took me forcefully by my arms and pulled me out of there. They weren't exactly careful with me, one simply held me tighter and threw me over his shoulders. I tried hard not to let a sound skip and tried to concentrate on my surroundings. I heard shouts, screams and other stuff and suddenly I thought I heard a growl. I was about to declare myself as completely nuts, when the guy holding me growled too. "Get out of my way!" He growled and I felt everything vibrate as he spoke. "Not before you tell me who that is." Another guy spoke and when I felt him grab my but I tried to kick with my tied feet. "Oh… She's alive! I like them with spirit!" He exclaimed and laughed at his own 'joke' or something. "Stop. She's not for us to play with, she's the queens." 'My' guy spoke and I could hear something slightly off in his voice. "The queen's you say? Well, well… Hope the girl stays alive." The other guy said and we suddenly began moving again. "Oh, with that temper she has… I wonder if she's always been like this… so ugly and all." 'My' guy wondered aloud and I could feel and hear that we were descending some stairs.

"Nah,… I heard, that she wasn't always like this. Some say, that she was once quite decent… Like twenty years ago or something." The other one said again and I could hear a heavy door open_. 'Great… They've brought me to the burned chicken… Probably the best thing I've ever done…_' I thought with some amusement and wondered where they would bring me next.

As soon as we passed through the door, a chill ran up my spine. Where ever I was, it was so cold! You'd think we're in a refrigerator or something. _'But what if I am?'_ I suddenly thought quite frightened and all sorts of scenarios shot through my head. _'After all… I burned the queen's face… She surely wants revenge..._' I thought and every step my guy took, it seemed to get colder. "Dude, why is it so cold down here?" My guy ask and stopped for a second, putting me on his other shoulder. "See the doors there? Inside are tons of blood bags… This entire room is a new fridge." The other one explained and I heard some keys rustling somewhere. "She wants the girl to stay in the fridge?" My guy asked sounding extremely astonished and I was actually thankful that he asked that question, since I didn't want to speak myself. "You know she'll be dead at the beginning of tomorrow morning if she stays in the fridge." My guy continued and again I gave him mentally a plus point. After all, he was right. I was not dressed warm enough… especially since they had taken off my nice, warm jacket.

"Nah, she's not staying in there… But the cellar isn't much better… at least it's not so damn cold there." He said and I heard a key being put into a lock and open something. The door screeched, while opening and once the screeching had stopped we started moving again. We descended some stairs and indeed it was warmer down there, but it seemed to be quite humid. Another screeching door opened and I was suddenly thrown. I was about to scream, when I landed on a something not entirely soft, but very humid. _'Uuuu… Guess that's my bed…'_ I thought with quite some disgust. As soon as I heard the Weres walk away, I wished for the bed to be dry and more soft and as soon as I wished this, I felt the bed getting dry where my hand pressed on it. I will my power to extend over the entire bed and soon it was all finished. _'At least now I won't get a cold right away…'_ I thought and leaned back.

I know that I could've taken off my bandage easily, but I didn't want to risk being caught with my new powers. I didn't know if there were any security cameras or not and I just didn't want to take the risk. Of course I had used some powers before, but somehow I knew that you couldn't see a thing. I somehow knew, that when I used my magic, that it simply looked as if I was moving my hand over the bed and nothing more.

I don't know how long I leant against the wall on my bed, but at one point I got tired of waiting and so I laid down on it and closed my eyes. I felt still a bit cold, but I willed myself to think of warm things, like a beach bathed with sunlight, sunlight on my skin, all these kinds of stuff and soon I felt myself getting more tired and before I knew it I fell asleep.

Even's P.O.V.

I knew the wolf was trying to say something, probably that he was in fact one of our guards, when all hell broke loose. Soon there were everywhere Vampires and other wolves. The all circled around me, leaving that Bill guy and my Sookie out of sight. I shouted at these idiots to get away, I shouted at Sookie to know where she was, while I tried to free myself from the rather in advantaged situation. I heard Sookie shout, shout at Bill to let her go, but he just didn't listen and continued pulling her away from here, away from me. This caused my anger to spike and attacked a Vampire, pulling its head away and throwing it at the next one. I tried to not harm the wolves too much, as they were… not my direct enemies, but for the Vampires I could've cared less.

After another loud shout from Sookie, I fought harder, especially after I saw her getting out of Bill's grip. Instantly she shot some of her powerful magic towards some Vampires and wolves. I wanted to tell her, that she should leave. That she should go and get into security, to leave me here and to save herself. But I didn't even get the chance to utter a sound as I saw Bill approaching her with a cruel smile. He was holding a thick piece of wood and before I could tell Sookie, to watch out… Bill knocked her out with the piece of wood. My anger was at a new level and I felt some of my powers come to me. While I let out the first bits of my light, I shouted at Sookie. I shouted for her to wake up, but nothing happened.

She was unconscious in Bill's arms and he was already starting to walk away. I tried to get to her, but I got struck by a blade and suddenly another… Intense pain was cursing through every single particle in my body and I had to fight to stay conscious. I knew that another struck from one of these blades could finish me off… and if that happened there would be no chance to save Sookie. I took some steps back, made contact with our heavily injured guard and transported us into an apartment I had near here. It was perhaps for some a cowardly thing to do, but there was no way I would let them get away with Sookie… and I could only get her back if I was alive.

"Can you hear me?" I asked the injured wolf and after some seconds he nodded faintly. "Good… What's your name?" I asked him and let some bandages and water appear next to me. "Jay… My name is Jay." He said weakly and hissed, after I had touched a wound. "Okay, Jay… I'm going to clean your wounds and it will hurt. I'll try to make it as less painful as possible." Jay then nodded weakly and hissed after I had poured some special solution on a slightly bigger wound. "I'm… I'm so s-… sorry, your Majesty." Jay said weakly and I could see a tear forming in his eye. I suspected that it was because of the pain, but I wasn't sure. "We can talk another time about it, Jay. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked him and wished away some of the nearly dried blood from his face, arms and legs. "I was… walking around the property, when I suddenly smelled something strange… I shouted for my friend…, Silas, but… he was nowhere around. I could smell his blood, but it wasn't very much. I was about to give alarm, but I heard a trigger and the next thing I know I have… this wooden thing going through my abdomen." Jay uttered with a lot of difficulty.

'_It was probably that Bill who shot Jay, must've done that before he rang at Sookie's door.'_ I thought angrily and washed out the bloodied washing cloth. "Jay, I can't heal you right now with my magic… So I'll give you some painkillers and you'll have to sleep a bit, okay? Once I'm healed I will be able to heal you." I said and gave him the painkillers with some water. I knew there were quite high and once he took them, he was out in less than five minutes. Now came the delicate part of the entire situation, I had to get this wooden branch out. Making sure one last time, that he was really asleep, I took the branch with both hands and pulled it out of his back. Instantly there was a lot of blood flowing out of the wound and I pressed some of my left over light into the wound, causing the bleeding to stop. The skin started to grew back together, leaving a small scar.

This time my energy was used completely, because of my loss of blood and the energy I used to heal the wound in Jay's back. For one last time I took together all my energy and lifted Jay, to put him in one of the bedroom. I placed a glass of water next to his bed and went into the kitchen, to dial that familiar number. While waiting for him to pick up the phone, I dreaded his response and of course Niall's. _**"Hello?"**_ I heard Dermot's voice say after another couple of rings. "Dermot, it's me, Even. I've got some bad news…"

Sookie's P.O.V.

I don't know how long I slept in that humid cellar, but suddenly I heard the screeching doors open and footsteps coming down. Before I heard the person opening my cellar door, again with a screech. I stayed in the place I was and suddenly I heard the person clear his throat. "I'm going to take off your eye bandage. If you try to do anything funny or so, you will regret it deeply. Are we clear?" He asked and I recognized his voice, he was the guy who had carried me in here. "Yes, we're clear" I said and realized, that my voice sounded as if I had cried, which I didn't.

I felt him take off the bandage and momentarily I was completely blinded. There wasn't much light down here, but the only real light was shining directly into my eyes. "Here" I heard the guy speak and felt a plate being pressed into my hands. "Thanks" I managed to say and looked into his dark brown eyes. He had short brown hair and was as tall as Even. Somehow I sensed, that what he was doing was not allowed. I can't explain why I got that feeling, but I simply had it.

The plate he had handed me was a meal of some rice and a piece of meat. I started eating, but I quickly noticed that the guy hadn't left yet. "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow and waited for his response. "You were the one to burn the bloodsuckers face?" He asked and looked at me witch a questioning look. "Maybe, maybe not" I said not really wanting to give away my secret. "That was a good one…" He said and smirked in my direction.

At my shocked look he only chuckled some more. "Oh, believe me… We hate her! Most of work here, because the pay is good and if you only dared to decline the offer, she did everything that was possible to ruin your life. And if you're asking yourself how we can talk about her that way… Well one, it is morning, the sun is up. So she can't hear us. Second, this place is so old it only has security cams outside and near her private rooms." He explained and scratched his cheek. "But why did you kidnap me? Why did you transport me here? And besides… where am I?" I asked getting impatient.

"She has stuff against us. She threatens our families, friends… We can't go against her. Some tried once, but… we never saw them again. If you are the one to burn her face, well… we want to help you get out of here." He said and opened the cellar door for me. "I don't care about getting out, because I can get out whenever I want to. What I want is simple… I want revenge for what she did to my family and friends. I want to know, who's behind the attack on me and my… friend." I said and put down my plate.

I then stood up and walked in his direction. With my telepathy I could feel some fright, but he willed himself to stay calm. "It's the queen. The queen organized the attack on you. She got a call, last night from her husband." He said and the anger I felt just got higher and higher. _'So it really was Eric… He will pay for that… If Even's dead…'_ After having that thought, I got a strong sense of panic. I had to know if Even was alright, I simply had to and tried to pop myself to Even's. But nothing happened. _'What the hell?!... No, that can't be possible! It can't be that my magic isn't working!'_ I thought and my fear got worse.

"Oh, she did? Well, well… Where did you say I am?" "On the outskirts of Shreveport, Miss?" "Brigant… My name is Sookie Brigant. You better remember that name." I said and smiled at the cruel images, plans, I had in my head for the queen and… Eric.

* * *

**So, what did you think of that chapter? I have to say, that I liked writing it. Well I hope you liked this story so far and please review to let me know what you thought so far. :D P.S. I'm thinking of not making a war, since I'm not the best at writing these kinds of things, but there will be something else… I promise. ;) **


	16. The meeting

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. All rights belong to the fortunate owners. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I must admit, I'm quite shocked at the amount of success this story has, but I'm glad you all like it! :D So… Have fun with that chapter!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Oh, she did? Well, well… Where did you say I am?" "On the outskirts of Shreveport, Miss?" "Brigant… My name is Sookie Brigant. You better remember that name." I said and smiled at the cruel images, plans, I had in my head for the queen and… Eric._

_Even's P.O.V. _

"_**Hello?"**__ I heard Dermot's voice say after another couple of rings. "Dermot, it's me, Even. I've got some bad news…" _

_*End of last chapter*_

Even's P.O.V.

As soon as I uttered these words, there was a heavy silence on the line. Wasn't it for his breathing in the background, I would've thought there was absolutely no one on the line. _**"What kind of bad news?" **_Dermot asked slowly with a lot of suspicion. I took a long breath and prepared what I was going to say. "Look… Something happened with … Sookie." I managed to say, before I had to stop myself to get some more courage. _**"What happened?! Even!"**_ Dermot demanded angrily, but it was more worry for her than anything else.

'_I knew I shouldn't have called him… If he's already playing the protective brother, I really don't want to see the angry father…' _I thought with some worry, but decided to push these thoughts aside for a while. "First, calm down Dermot. You can't do anything if you're upset." I tried reasoning him and hoped he would calm down a bit. It would make my task much easier. "_**Good, but only if you tell me finally what happened."**_ Dermot grumbled on the other end and I could hear a chair being pulled back. "Yeah, so… We were at her house, preparing dinner… When it suddenly knocked at the door. There stood a Vampire, Bill." There came an annoyed sound from Dermot, before I heard him speak. _**"Of course that annoying Vampire would show up… Never really accepted her to move on." **_'Dermot knows him?'

"Well, he tried to talk with her, but Sookie wasn't really open for it. Then he suddenly said that there was a hurt animal, wolf, in her woods. Sookie checked the woods and there really was a hurt werewolf. Of course Sookie wanted to check on the wolf, but I wasn't about to let her go alone. I went with her and once we were all there, including the vampire, we discovered the wolf.

He was badly injured, but he was still conscious. His name's Jay, by the way and he was one of our guards. Apparently Jay and the other guard, Silas, were controlling in the woods. The other guard, Silas, disappeared; we don't know where he is. Anyway… Jay was about to tell us what happened, when some other wolves and Vampires attacked us. That Bill guy was unfortunately able to separate Sookie and me… I tried to fight them off of me, but they had the upper hand. For some seconds Sookie had succeeded in freeing herself. She shot some werewolves and Vampires with her light, before Bill took her back and it her with a big wooden branch or something."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Dermot shouted into the phone and I had to hold it away of my ear or I would've gotten deaf. _**"How could this happen?! We ordered guards, fairies and wolves! And something like this can happen?! What were you doing!? You should've protected her! She should've been your only PRIORITY!"**_ Dermot continued shouting and with his last words my patience simply broke. "Will you SHUT up!? It is not your business, what I'm doing with Sookie or not! I looked after her, even when she thought I didn't! I always watched her! But I'm sorry I couldn't do more! What should've I done? Chain her to myself?!" I shouted right back and breathed heavily.

'_He has no right to talk this way with me! …'_ _**"YES PERHAPS!"**_ He shouted back and my mouth nearly hit the floor. I just couldn't believe what he just said. "_**You know how Sookie is! She's a danger magnet and she is the most important and probably powerful being in that stupid realm you're in!"**_ Dermot continued and I could nearly feel my blood boiling at this point.

"Oh, excuse me if I want to preserve my marriage!" I shouted back again and hung up. It was a very foolish thing to do, but I just couldn't take him anymore. _'What did he think? That I would really chain Sookie to myself? That's the best way to make her flea!'_ I thought angrily and tussled my hair. It had been a long day and an extremely long evening. It was now the early morning of another long day and I could not wait for it to end already.

Jay was out cold on the guest bed and I could not wait to lay a bit down myself. After all I had to regain some forces and it would do no good to search for Sookie, when you've got no energy left. Of course I couldn't and wouldn't sleep long, but I had to get some energy back.

I was just going to lay down on my bed, when the phone rang again. I let out an annoyed sound and picked up. _**"Why did you hang up on me?"**_ Dermot asked angrily and I could nearly sense, that he was going to start with a big rant about manners and co. "You know why, Dermot." I tried to say calmly and sat down on my bed again. Again he sighted heavily and heard him grip the phone more tightly. _**"Let's go back to the topic… Have you informed Niall?"**_ Dermot asked after a short moment of silence. "No, I haven't. I called you… figured it was best to inform you first, as I have no death wish." Dermot laughed sadly, but we both knew it was the truth.

"_**Do you know where Sookie is?" **_He asked and I sadly shook my head before I realized he couldn't see me. "No, unfortunately not. But they couldn't have gone far… I have this… feeling that Sookie is near." _**"Okay… Well, usually these kinds of feelings aren't that wrong… I have a plan, Even.**_" Dermot said after I heard some papers rustle in the back. "What plan?" I asked him, as this really sparked my curiosity. _**"I'll leave you a day, to… make researches and everything, that is necessary to find Sookie. If you found her by then… well we won't inform Niall and we will try to find a solution… but if…" **_

"If not, we will inform Niall and hope he isn't going to extinct all Vampires and Werewolves." I finished and sighted heavily. _'How can I find her in under a day?...'_ _**"Yeah, kind of…"**_ Dermot agreed and there was silence over us again. "Okay, well… I have to recharge some energy… Before that I can't do anything, Dermot." I said and had my finger already on the end button of the phone. _**"Understandable… But you've got only one day. If you found nothing, call me right back and I will inform my… father.**_" Dermot said and hung up without another word. '_Great… let the chase begin…'_ I thought tiredly and was finally able to get some much needed sleep.

Eric's P.O.V.

"Pam!" I shouted as soon as I entered Fangtasia. I was dressed in my usual attire and I could not wait to see Sookie again. "Yes, Eric?" Pam asked and it was then that I realized something was off. If Sookie was here… There would be her scent, but… it wasn't. "Pam, where's Sookie?" I asked her suspiciously and lifted one of my eyebrows in a questioning and impatient way. I really looked forward to that explanation. "At Bon Temps I suppose, Eric" '_What the hell is she talking about?'_ I wondered irritated. I was really not in the mood for stupid games. "What are you talking about? She should be here by now." I continued getting a worse feeling by the second. This time it was Pam who got a confused look and simply stared at me for some seconds. "What are YOU talking about?" She asked sound clueless.

"I'm talking about Sookie, Pam! Where is she? Why isn't she here?" I asked now impatient and at the border of getting angry. _'If that is one of her silly jokes…'_ I thought annoyed and slightly clenched my fist so I wouldn't explode right away. "Why would she be here, Eric? Really… You haven't been together in years! Besides, the bar isn't even open yet!" Pam explained, but I could see in her eyes that she was getting suspicious as well. I believed her words, but I decided to check our bond just to be sure. _'She really doesn't know… But…' _

"Eric, tell me! Why are you asking me these questions?" Pam demanded and accompanied me to my office. I made sure to close the door, after we got in, before I started telling her. "Last night… I called Oklahoma to ask her a favor… She should get Even away from Sookie, so that…" "No, tell me you haven't! Eric! Kidnapping her isn't going to make things right between you!" Pam explained frustrated and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Pam, it was or is the only way to talk with her! That Even is keeping her away from everything and anyone! How in the world could I talk with her?" I demanded rather frustrated myself and let myself sink in one of the chairs. This entire situation was just really messed up… All I wanted is to have my Sookie back! "I don't know… But kidnapping Even and then Sookie… That isn't the right way!" Pam answered and gave me a sad look. "Okay, maybe it wasn't the right way… But that's not the important thing here! What is important is the question where Sookie actually is. " I continued and couldn't take it anymore. I was concerned, angry, a slightly bit frightened… and all together… That was just a mix I wasn't used to.

"Have you tried calling her? And tell me again… Why would she be here, if you didn't go and get her?" Pam asked confused. "Because… Some weres would've gone and get her…" I admitted and continued pacing around_. 'Where is she?...'_ I asked myself over and over again. Pam mumbled something I couldn't hear and shook her head. She then got up and made me stop pacing. "Call her. Perhaps she smelled the threat and … blasted the guy?" Pam suggested, but I could hear it that she wasn't convinced. She didn't believe it and truth be told, I didn't either.

The phone was ringing, but nobody answered. I let it ring for over five minutes, but I had to accept that nobody was going to answer it. "Perhaps they went out?" Pam tried again, but she was even less convinced than before. "Yeah, and with what money?" I asked right back. Sookie had always been very touchy about money and I was sure, that it hadn't changed in these twenty years. She rarely got out or did anything… She was so 'reasonable', when it came to money.

"Well, if you're already denying everything… You might as well go and check for yourself, before the bar opens." Pam said and walked to the office door. I had to admit she was right… I might as well go and check for myself, it couldn't hurt. "Yeah, you're right" I said and searched for my jacket I had taken off before. I found it hung over my office chair and quickly put it on. "See you later, Pam." I quickly said and walked out the door and took off into the night sky.

The flight was short and I soon landed in front of Sookie's house. Everything seemed calm, too calm. There was some light in her kitchen and I could see, that in her hallway there was light too. As I took a step closer, I was able to smell many different scents. There had been a lot of activity around here. There was the unmistakable scent of Sookie and the scent of Even. I realized in that moment, that they had a rather similar scent. _'I wonder why that is… They can hardly be from the same family… Sookie wouldn't 'date' him, if that were the case…' _

_'Maybe there from the same species? He may be a quarter Fae, like Sookie?_' I wondered and took another step, when I recognized that smell. It was Bill's, that I was sure of. His scent was quite strong, he was here not long ago. I followed the scent and it lead me up to her porch. _'Why was Bill fucking Compton here?_' I asked angrily. I had the suspicion, that he may have wanted to get her back. He had never been able to forget her, never wanted to accept the fact that he had lost her to me.

Once on her porch I tried to listen to every sound that came of her house. I tried to listen for heartbeats, words, breathings… But there was none. I could hear the annoying sound of the refrigerator, the boiler, the wood cracking, but no Sookie or… Even. I heard animals in the woods, water rushing near, trees cracking, but again there was absolutely no damn sound of Sookie.

I stepped back and was about to walk away, when I realized that the fresh scent of Bill, Sookie and Even let not to a not present car, but to her woods_. 'Why would they go in the middle of the night into the woods?'_ I wondered and quickly followed the scents. They were new, no question about that, but I could smell something in them. I just couldn't say what… but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

The scents lead into the deepest woods and I cursed after every scratch my jacket got from those damn trees. After some minutes of following these three scents, I detected two others. These were unmistakable scents from werewolves. _'Why would there be wolves in her woods?'_ I wondered and my bad feeling got worse and worse. _'On the other hand… Why wouldn't there be?... She's a magnet to nearly every single damn supernatural being!'_ I was about to take another step, when the wind brought an entirely different scent in my direction. There was the intocicating smell of Sookie's blood, the stench of wolf blood and some other things. _'Is that burned flesh?!'_ I asked myself and now I was to one hundred percent sure, that something was terribly long.

A minute later I was at the location from where the smell came. The smell of Sookie's blood came from a big tree branch and at the end of it, I could smell Compton. _'What has he done!?'_ I growled and took out my phone. There was a piece of half burned flesh on the ground, apparently Sookie had shot someone, better a Vampire, with her light.

In that spot were so many other scents, that it simply had to be an ambush. No way in hell, would that have been a social gathering or anything else. I pressed on speed dial and on the first ring Pam answered. "Pam! Come right here as soon as possible! Something happened and Compton was right in the middle." I nearly shouted into the phone and hung up. I could smell on another tree some blood, the blood of a werewolf and many other things.

From the amount of blood near that tree, the wolf had to be badly injured and I was quite sure that this wolf hadn't survived or wouldn't survive long. The smells weren't from long ago, probably two or three hours ago, but not much more.

While I waited for Pam to arrive I inspected the area and smelled, that far away there was another place where a lot of blood had been spilled. It was again blood of some wolf and again Compton's scent was involved._ 'He's really everywhere… He's worse than a parasite.'_ I thought annoyed, just before Pam stood next to me. "What has she done in her woods? This place smells horrible! And why is there burned flesh on the ground? Has she done some kind of barbeque?" Pam complained and put on some gloves.

She quickly noticed my questioning look at her gloved and rolled her eyes. "I have freshly manicured nails, Eric. Do you think I'm going to ruin them, just because we're on some kind of rescue mission?" She asked sarcastically and finished putting them on. I sighted and decided to drop the subject, we had much more important things to do right now. "I think she got kidnapped by Compton." I told Pam and walked back to the place where I could smell Sookie's blood.

There I crouched down next to the branch and inspected it more closely. The branch was probably used to knock her out, there wasn't enough blood on it for anything else. "What about all the wolves and other Vampires? Were they here to help?" Pam asked and crouched next to me. "I don't think it was all Bill's doing, Pam… I'm sure Oklahoma is involved." I said and looked into Pam's eyes. "You mean, she did that after you asked her for a favor?" Pam asked and I hadn't the force to answer her, so I simply nodded and got back up.

"But why would Compton help?" Pam asked and I gave her a meaningful look. "Pam, why wouldn't he? He's willing and crazy enough to take every possible chance to get her away from me." "But she wasn't with you! That's the point!" "Yes, she wasn't with me now… But he won't take any risk to see her come back to me." I explained and rubbed my eyes. It wasn't because I was tired that I did that, it was because I was frustrated about this entire situation.

There was a small voice in the back of my mind, who told me that Sookie would probably never come back to me… after this stunt, but… I didn't want to listen to it. I wasn't ready for it. For twenty years I regretted my actions. I regretted leaving her, I regretted not saying goodbye, and I regretted ordering Pam not to speak with her. Pam had told me, that she had come to the Bar shortly after I left. She had told me the disappointment in her eyes. At that time I was too blinded by my anger for her actions, but over the last years… I had to admit, that if it were Pam… I would've done the same.

And after twenty years of believing that she had died… seeing her again, I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to believe, that there was maybe a small chance that she would come back to me. I truly wanted to believe that it would be like before, but I knew it wouldn't be. I was married to Oklahoma and would be for another eighty years. Sookie, well… she wouldn't maybe live another eighty years.

"Hey! Earth to Eric!" I heard Pam suddenly shout and when I turned to me she simply shook her head. "Yes?" "I was telling you for the past five minutes, that the scents continue in that direction." Pam said and pointed in the direction of Bill's house. _'Of course he would take her there…'_ I thought annoyed and followed Pam in the direction she had been pointing.

After some seconds of running, we were standing in front of Compton's house. The house was empty, there was no one in there, but we could smell, that he had left with his car. There were traced of perhaps two other cars there too. "I guess he took her with him… But where did he bring her to? Freyda isn't here." I told Pam and went with my hand through my hair. I was concerned about Sookie's wellbeing and so angry at Freyda! _'I'm going to make her pay!'_ I thought angrily and kicked some of the gravel against Bill's house.

"Come on, let's go back to the club. There we can perhaps try to reach someone, maybe someone has seen him." Pam said and tugged lightly at my sleeve. I had to admit, that I was really glad to have her at my side. She kept me calm, well as calm as possible, and she was right. Perhaps someone had seen that… freak and would be able to help us. "Yeah, let's go" I said and gave the house on last glance before we took off.

Sookie's P.O.V.

After saying my name the guy simply shrugged and extended his hand. "I'm Lewis, nice to meet you… even if it's under these conditions." He said and gave me a small smile. It wasn't a happy one, it was rather a sad one, but he did to comfort me. I knew that I had to be completely silly to trust him, but there was something… something in his mind, that told me he didn't want to hurt me. He simply wanted to see his family again, especially his wife.

I tried to push some anger at the image I had of him in my mind, but I couldn't. How could I be angry at someone who simply wanted to protect his family? I was doing the same thing, so I really had no right to judge him. He seemed to be a nice guy in a crappy situation and no one could understand him better than I did. "Yeah, nice to meet you." I said and tried to give him smile, to let him know that I wasn't angry at him.

"I can't let you out… The queen would smell it and besides up there, there one guy no one trusts… He's the 'day guy' of the Vamp. He would go running to her, first thing in the evening." He said and looked very uncomfortable. "But I can bring you something to drink or eat… I think I saw a radio lying around somewhere or I could bring you a book or something." He continued, while I tried to remember what he could give me without the others noticing. "A book would be nice" I said and smiled, before I continued eating the meal. It wasn't that bad, it wasn't very warm, but at least I got something. "Kay, well… You want a blanket or something? I would've to take it away before sunset, but until then you could have one." He said and looked at me. "Yeah, a blanket would be nice too, Lewis." I said and nodded, before I continued eating.

Ten minutes later Lewis was back with a huge blanket and a heavy looking book. "Could only find that book… It's the Lord of the Rings… All three in one book." He said and handed me the heavy thing. _'Well at least now I've got time to read it… after all the things I heard about it.'_ I thought and handed him my empty plate. "Thanks, Lewis." I said and put the blanket around my shoulders. "No, prob. See you in a while, got to go and do some stuff." He said and walked out of the cell, locking it behind it.

I started reading it and I had to admit, that I was quite interested in it. I was completely lost in the world of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, when I heard the screeching door opening upstairs and footsteps coming down. I quickly hid the book under the bed, as well as the blanket. But it was only Lewis, so I took out bother things again and put the blanket back around my shoulders. "The sun will set in about two hours… I have to take away the thing, because I don't really know when the 'queen' wakes up." He said and opened the cell door. "It's okay, Lewis. I understand." I reassured him and handed him the book and the blanket. "I'll come back later, but it will be because of the orders… I… won't be able to be very friendly, Miss Brigant…" He said and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture as I could detect. "It's okay, Lewis. I'll play along." I said and once he had taken the stuff.

And true to his words he came back about three hours later. He put handcuffs around my wrists and lead me out the cell. Before we however got out of the cellar, he whispered a quiet 'sorry' and opened the door to that giant fridge. Upstairs two other guards joined his side and I did my best to look pissed and being difficult. We passed some doors and the temperature was getting warmer and I stopped shaking from the cold. Apparently we were now in the part of the building, where people actually lived and I could hear some music far away.

Lewis and the other guards let me in the direction of the music and after a minute, we arrived in a big living room with big windows. There lying on one of the couches was Freyda and next to her were some humans, all with fang marks on their necks. _'Great… She keeps pets!'_ I thought annoyed and forced myself not to stare at the scars I had left on her face. One half looked a lot batter, there was no black skin left… It had begun to grow back and it had now some disgusting scars all over. The other side of her face, was covert by a skin colored masked.

The old me, would've been horrified at the sight of what I had done, but the new me had to hold back her delight. I felt like a child on Christmas seeing her disgusting scars. I had an urge to smile brightly and to clap in my hands, but I had to keep neutral and I even tried to look a bit frightened. Freyda looked in my direction and gave me a glare, but after seeing me handcuffed she smiled a cruel smile and mentioned the guards to bring me closer.

"If it isn't Eric's long lost friend…" She said, putting accent on the word 'friend'. _'If it isn't the burned bitch…'_ I said in my head with a ridicule voice, mocking her previous statement. "I must admit he and I weren't that pleased after your last visit, Stackhouse." She said in an angry tone, but trying not to explode. I could see her anger, her hatred in her eyes and my glee only grew. "Really?... I'm so, so, so sorry to hear that…" I mocked and instantly received a slap. It was a hard one and it stung terribly, but I willed myself not to let out a cry or a single tear. "Watch your words." She said pointing a finger directly in my face and I was so, so tempted to spit in her face or to bite off her annoying finger.

"Why have you returned?" She asked, while she walked back to her atrocious looking couch. "I missed my family so… terribly!" I said trying to sound sad and frightened. "Oh, please! No need to play with me, I know you didn't come back because of your 'family'." She said making quotation marks in the air at the word family. "Oh, good." I said dropping the act all together and let out the hatred for her. In less than a second she was back in my face and had my mouth in-between her hands, putting pressure on them. It was impossible for me to talk, it hurt like hell, but again I will myself to stay focused on my hatred and to not make her the pleasure of showing fear. "Speak only when I tell you to speak! You little freak!" She spit out and gave one last squeeze, before she went back to the thing she called couch.

'_For a queen with tons of resources, she really has no damn taste!'_ I commented in my head and looked around the room. Of course I didn't miss to notice, that all her pets were men and that they all had some kind of electronic bracelet around their ankles. _'And she's paranoid too… Well, which Vampire isn't…'_ I thought with some annoyance. And for the first time since meeting Vamps, I looked at them how they really were. They were bloodsucking, controlling, mistrusting, ignorant and sex addicted monsters.

I could now really understand why Alcide, Sam, Jason and so many more hated Vampires. I had been a fool trying to think, that I could change them somehow. All they ever brought me was pain and more pain. They did things, which hurt me in the name of protection or necessity. They said they did thing in the name of something else, when their only motive was for their own amusement or profit, but certainly not out of kindness.

For a moment I wished I had never learned to know Vampires, but then I quickly put that thought aside. Because if I hadn't learned about Vampires, their existence and everything else… I wouldn't have got to know Alcide, Sam in his true form, Niall, Dermot, Claude, Claudine and Even. I would've lived my boring life, without ever finding someone to truly live with or love. I would've maybe accepted to go out with Sam, but it would've taken years. Perhaps we could've started something, but there would've always been a doubt that he was the one and only for me.

I couldn't say now, that I knew that Even was the one and only. I couldn't scream 'Hey, I'm totally in love with you!' to him, but I realized that I had some kind of feelings for him and that they were quite deep. There was something that made me trust him, there was something that gave me a sense of utter security and there was the thing that made me feel that we were equals… something I hadn't felt with Eric, Bill or … Quinn.

"Now, tell me… How did you do that? How can you make it away?" She said pointing at her face and giving me glares at the mention of it. '_Even if I knew how to take it away, I wouldn't do it!'_ I shouted in my head and tried again to play the innocent. "I really don't know… It doesn't look that bad, Freyda." I said the last part with some mock and again I was slapped hard. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me how to get it away!" She screeched and fisted her hands. '_Well then it will be a long stay…'_

* * *

**So, it's a bit a longer chapter then usual… That is, because I won't be able to update until next week, so I hope it's going to make up for it… a little bit. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Please review and let me know what you thought! **


	17. A special bond

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners! AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews and the continuous support! I can't believe the amount of reviews I got for that story and that you still like to read. Well… so I hope you'll like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Now, tell me… How did you do that? How can you make it away?" She said pointing at her face and giving me glares at the mention of it. 'Even if I knew how to take it away, I wouldn't do it!' I shouted in my head and tried again to play the innocent. "I really don't know… It doesn't look that bad, Freyda." I said the last part with some mock and again I was slapped hard. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me how to get it away!" She screeched and fisted her hands. 'Well then it will be a long stay…' _

_*End of last chapter*_

Eric's P.O.V.

"Freyda! What did your guys do?!" I asked menacingly into the phone, while I tried not to crush it right away. In the past days I had crushed way too many phones and other gadgets. Even while dialing the number, I had to hold back as not to push my finger through the phone. I was sure that she had done something. She never liked Sookie; always saw her as a thorn in her side. All the years Sookie was gone, Freyda plotted against her. She was sure that one day Sookie would show up again, of course she hadn't thought that she would get a fried face in the process. I had to admit that she was rather impressive and … sexy. Sookie looked always delectable, but that day she had looked simply stunning.

Freyda had never succeeded in getting my affections. Okay perhaps some nights… at the beginning, but… I was angry back then. I thought Sookie had given up on us when she used the cluvial door on Sam, it was only later that I realized that it wasn't that. She had given everything that was possible to save a friend's life. This was something I truly admired from Sookie… Her fire, her devotion, but at the same time it was sometimes difficult for me. I was not used to women with such force and character, in fact after all this time in this century; I was still not used to the behavior of the humans. They had absolutely no respect and were incredibly lazy. On the other side they had invented incredibly useful things, but that was about everything I could give them credit for.

"_**Eric, what a pleasure to hear from you!"**_ She said in her sickening false sweet tone. "Just spit it out." I growled and heard the first crack coming from my phone. _'Calm down… You got to stay calm…'_ I told myself and loosened my grip on the phone. _**"I don't know what you're talking about, darling."**_ She said still playing her act. "Don't darling me, Freyda. I'm going to ask you one last time… Where is Sookie and what did you do to her?" She let out a laugh and continued chuckling for several seconds. _**"Oh, Eric. I didn't do anything… Hey! Give me back my phone!"**_ I heard Freyda suddenly complain, while I was sure that I had heard some struggling and a loud crash.

"Freyda? Freyda! What's going on!?" I shouted into the phone. I had to admit, that I was a bit concerned. _**"Oh, cut it out, Eric. Your 'precious' darling is alright… well she'll be again… in some seconds."**_ "Sookie! Thank god you're alive! I came by at your house and…" I started, but was not able to finish as Sookie interrupted my explanation with a loud and absolutely unladylike snort.

"_**Oh, please. Don't play the concerned Vampire. I know you called her to attack me!"**_ Sookie exclaimed with so much venom and hate. _**"And I swear, if you hurt him or even killed him…. You'll have a painful end! You'll be begging me for mercy!"**_ She continued and I was truly confused. _'Is she talking about Compton? Or is she talking about that new toy boy of hers?'_ "Billy Boy or your quarter Fairy lover?" I asked getting slightly pissed again.

"_**H-… How…"**_ "How did I know? Simply… I sniffed him out." I said vaguely not keen on giving up all my information I had on that matter. _**"But…"**_ She started but suddenly stopped herself. The line went silent for a short while and I could hear things falling to the floor, before I heard Sookie's voice again. _**"Okay, well. I don't care about that right now. The question is what you did and how were you involved."**_ She continued in her cold voice and I could picture her pissed face in my mind.

"I didn't do anything, Sookie. I didn't tell her to kidnap you and I didn't tell her to hurt you!" I defended myself, but was only rewarded with a snort and what seemed to be a growl. However I was sure that the growl came not from Sookie, so Freyda or someone else must have growled in the back. "Sookie, what's happening?!" I asked more concerned and gripped the phone more tightly. _**"Oh, nothing… Just you're 'darling' waking up and showing that she's not happy with her broken nail…"**_ Sookie said and in the next instant I heard glass shatter, before I heard Freyda shout. _**"A broken nail!? You fucking pushed me into a wall and you busted me, you freak!"**_ She screeched and for a second I was really tempted to laugh out loud.

"_**Oh… so sorry."**_ Sookie said with a lot of sarcasm and I could picture her rolling her eyes. In the time she was away, she had developed a new kind of fire and I had to admit, that I was pretty fond of it. I was about to say something to Sookie, but I heard a loud ear-piercing scream coming from her, before I heard her hit a wall and something else. "Sookie! SOOKIE!" I roared and stood up. Out of instinct I tried to reach for our bond, but quickly realized it wasn't there. I let out an annoyed sight at my lack of memory and concentrated on the sound coming from the phone. _'Why did Sookie have to break the bond?! Stupid woman…'_ I growled.

"Well, well, Eric. I'd say it was a pleasure hearing from you, but that would be a lie and you know I don't like lies." "Oh, no! Don't dare hanging up on me!" I half growled, half shouted. "Bye, bye Eric." She finished and hung up on me. _'If she wants to play it like that…'_ "PAM!"

Even's P.O.V.

"Your Majesty… How is her Majesty?" I heard Jay's voice from behind me and saw him standing weakly in the door to the kitchen, where I was in. "Jay, you shouldn't be walking around. You're still too weak." I said and made him sit down on the barstool. "As for Sookie… I'm afraid I have no news or whatsoever from her. And I'm afraid the Prince will have to get involved and once he's involved… well there won't be a simple agreement or a new contract. He will have absolutely no mercy… with no one." I said darkly and really wished everything was fine again.

"I'm sure she's fine. I don't know her, but from what I can tell, she's strong." Jay said with confidence I couldn't muster. "I'd think people have the tendency to underestimate her, but of course I'm only guessing…" He continued depressed. "No, you're right Jay. They underestimate her." I said and suddenly had a strong feeling of power and amusement only to be incredibly annoyed in the next and even angry. Jay saw my shocked expression and looked towards me. "Majesty?" "I'm fine… I think." I answered and reached for the phone, which was on the counter.

Some mere seconds later the person I wanted to speak to answered and I explained him everything that had happened just before. _**"What did you exactly feel, Even?"**_ Dermot asked again and again I told him everything. _**"And that never happened before?**_" "No… I don't know maybe!" I said suddenly with a lot of anger and quickly realized it wasn't my anger, but rather Sookie's. "Dermot! I'm feeling it again! Sookie must be ve-…AH!" I felt an enormous pain in my back and I fell to the floor not able to move. My leg hurt like hell and the pain in my head was unbearable. I was only able to see Jay rushing forward, before everything went black.

Dermot's P.O.V. 

The moment I hurt Even's pain I felt a strong sting near my heart. _'What is happening?'_ I thought slightly afraid and gripped the phone tighter. "Even! Can you hear me?" I said a bit louder, trying to stay calm. "Your majesty?" "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously and furrowed my brows. "I'm Jay… You're majesty, Even… He just passed out." "Okay, well take care of him and as soon as he's conscious again call me…. Jay?" "Yes?" He asked and I could detect some slight fear in his voice. "Thank you." I said and hung up, not being one to say huge goodbyes to people I didn't know.

'_If Sookie and Even are linked… could I be linked to Sookie or perhaps Even?'_ I kept thinking, while I walked up and down my office. I needed to get answers and fast. Especially now that Sookie was god knows were. _'Okay, I can't directly ask father, but… I could try to get information…'_ I thought and walked out of the office in direction of Niall's.

I could've simply made myself pop in front of the office, but I felt that I needed some time to think. I needed time to think about the recent events. The revelation, that Sookie was actually my younger sister and the revelation that she was going to be the new regent and not me. I wasn't angry because of that, but rather astonished. For a very long time, the relationship between Niall and me was incredibly bad. He thought I had done stuff and I thought he had done some other. All in all, the question of the throne never came to my mind.

Especially when Fintan was still in the picture, there it was always clear who would be the next regent. But after his death… well the entire realm did not know what or better who would come next. We were sure that Niall would've to choose one of his many relatives. And after the relations between Niall and me got better, I never thought of the question.

I was sure, that Sookie would be an exceptional regent. One with compassion, patience, character and strength. And if I was speaking the entire truth, I was really happy not to be the new regent. I had never had the desire to rule, never gad the needed strength and patience. My desires had always been to stay in the background. It was where I worked best and Niall knew this.

After knocking twice on the door, I opened it slowly and got in. I closed the door right behind me and seeing that Niall was still on the phone, I simply sat down in one of the chairs and made myself comfortable while I waited for him to finish.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Dermot, but it was an important call." Niall said and put some papers on the side, clearing his desk from them. "No problem, father." "Good, I take it you've come here to ask me something." Niall said and folded his hands in the same manner he always did. Over all the years, the centuries… that was a thing that had never changed. "Yes, I have a question actually.

You see I have a friend who asked me a question and since I was not able to answer it, I thought you might be able to give it to me." I explained and thought of the next words I was going to utter. "My friend has since recently a mate and not long ago she got into a sticky situation. He didn't know where his mate was, but at one point he was able to feel the emotions his mate was feeling. Emotions like anger, amusement and annoyance.

A bit later he felt extreme pain and fell unconscious. A close relative of the mate, felt strong pain too, but it wasn't that intense. However the pain was, as the friend told me, directly in the heart. So my first question is can a mate feel his other mate's emotion? And my second would be, why did the bro-... relative of the mate feel this stinging pain?" I asked and hoped my story was at least slightly believable.

"Well, I'm actually glad you ask me these questions, as I have recently found some new, interesting details about this very interesting, but complicated matter. You see that is one of the many still remaining mysteries in our history. It's like a bond, of course you know that it isn't like a bond the Vampires or other species form. With Vampires they form the bonds by more or less mutual exchange, depends on the Vampire of course. Others have simply a very deep spiritual connection and other have it because of magic.

There are very few bonds that can't be broken by magic, but nearly every single one can be broken my death. Fairy bonds are one of these bonds, which can usually not be broken by magic. You see Fairy bonds are extremely powerful, sometimes they are created by magic, sometimes even by blood, but there are even some very rare bonds, which are of a genetic origin." Niall explained and took a seat next to me. "So you mean these bonds can be of genetic origin like a special trade? Like some child would get the mother's blue eyes?" I asked slightly confused and tried to understand what he had just told me.

"No, not in that way. The genetic bonds occur in the same family, so that's a yes, but and here comes the but…" Niall said and gave me an encouraging smile. "in the genetic bonds, the bond chooses the matches. He chooses, we don't know how exactly, two matching people. With similar trades or characters probably." _'So Sookie and I would be like 'matching'? That really sounds unbelievably weird…' _I thought, before I turned my attention back towards Niall.

"So what you're telling me is that the pain I-… the relative felt was because of a genetic bond?" For a millisecond I was sure, that I had seen a slight lifting of one of his eyebrows, but it was so fast gone that I wasn't sure, that it had even happened. "I would suspect so, yes. And the pain and emotion that your friend felt were surely the ones of another Fairy bond. You said that they were apart for a while or for some hours, right?" Niall asked and I could nearly see his wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah, for some hours. He wasn't able to reach her and didn't know if she was fine or not." I told him and was really curious of his answer. "Ah, that's a rare bond, but one of my favorite." Niall said with some new found delight and I found myself even more curious of the answer. "To find your true mate is already a rare occurring and something very precious, but to get a calling bond is even rarer. A 'calling' bond is a kind of genetic and magical bond.

When the bond senses that something is not all right or senses a big concern of one of the partners, the bond will try to reassure or give alert. The bond is doing that by showing the others emotion. It what we would call an 'intelligent' bond or a 'calling' bond. Depending on the relationship and the confidence between the mates, they could use the bond in different ways." Niall continued and quickly answered the ringing phone, leaving me some time to think about the new information.

It was of course really stunning and all, but I hoped it wouldn't take too long. I still needed to get a phone call from Even, well Jay and I had to tell them the things I had just learned. "Sorry, for the interruption, but it was a really important phone call." Niall said and quickly took place again. He straightened his suit and started explaining again. "As I said before the mates can use their bond. An example would be the one as a locator. It's complicated and uses a rather large amount of energy for quarter or half Fairies. For full blood Fairies it merely takes as much effort as finger snipping." "Wait you just said locator?" I asked urgently and was already standing. "Yes, you can use it as a locator. You just have to call out onto the bond and you will get a pull towards the exact location of the mate." Niall had just the time to finish before I stormed out of the room and ran towards my office.

Once in my office I quickly saw that I had one missed call. I did not take the time to check who it was, since only few had this number and since it was clear who was calling me. "Even? I know how we can find Sookie!"

Sookie's P.O.V.

I woke up still against the damn wall with enormous pain in my leg and back. I wanted to turn away, but I quickly realized that I couldn't move at all. I was just able to move my arms and head, but nothing else. _'That can't be possible! She broke my back!'_ I thought annoyed, but quickly started panicking. If I wasn't able to move, I wasn't able to defend myself. Of course I could defend myself with my powers, but being cornered was not something very good. It was easier for my powers to gain energy while moving, but being cornered in one spot would be taking away a lot of energy for defending.

Only once I was finished with my musing, did I realize that I was completely alone in the room. Around me were the broken pieces of the wall and library, but apart from that everything looked still the same. From far away I could hear voices, but they were too far away for me to really hear them or get anything useful out of listening.

For some minutes I simply lay there in silence, trying to get over my pain. When suddenly a thought poped into my head. _'Wait… Can my powers actually heal brocken bones? Can they heal stuff like this?_' I really had no answer for that and that made me even more frightened. It made me think back at my encounter with the two Fairies, Neave and Lochlan.

I was now really deep in my panicking mode, when I suddenly heard footsteps coming from next to me. Just when I turned around to see the source of the noise, a big bag was put over my head. The bag was of a rather rough material and was turning everything black. Before however I had time to think anything else, the back got tighter and tighter around my neck, I felt my much needed oxygen leave my lungs and a burning sensation starting at my lungs and going all up towards my mouth. I felt everything starting to turn around me and soon I felt the dizziness overtake me.

* * *

**So, I know it's a rather short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while, but school was keeping me way too busy. I basically wrote this chapter in one evening, so I'm not sure about the quality of it. But I hope you still liked to read this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought! :D **


	18. Surprises

-**Disclaimer- I don't own TB or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners, I only own my OCC's! AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I had a rather huge blockade on this story, well actually more on the chapter you're going to read. Also I wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story! Would've never believed that I would get over 120 reviews! So I wanted to give you all a huge THANK YOU and have fun reading the new chapter! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Before however I had time to think anything else, the bag got tighter and tighter around my neck, I felt my much needed oxygen leave my lungs and a burning sensation starting at my lungs and going all up towards my mouth. I felt everything starting to turn around me and soon I felt the dizziness overtake me. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Pam's P.O.V.

"PAM! COME HERE!" Eric shouted again and I could imagine him pacing impatiently around his desk. "What? No need to shout." I said annoyed and strolled into the room. Sure enough Eric was pacing around his desk. "We have to leave now!" He continued and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him. "Seriously Eric, there's no need to shout around. I'm standing right next to you and I'm perfectly able to hear you." I continued in my semi bored and annoyed tone. "I know, but we do not have time for games! Sookie is with Freyda and I believe something is terribly wrong. We have to go there NOW!" Eric commanded and quickly put on one of his leather jackets.

"Okay… But have you ever thought that Sookie perhaps thinks you're behind the attack? That she didn't believe you explanation? That she might be not so pleased to see you?" I asked him after a second of reflection. It wouldn't be the first time that Eric rushed into something… "I know, Pam. I've thought about it, but right now my priority is to get Sookie away from Freyda." Eric said darkly and his fangs popped out of anger.

'_I always said she'd cause us problems…'_ I told myself again and sighted heavily, following Eric out of the bar. "Do you even know where Freyda is?" I asked after we got into his car and driving out of the parking lot. "Somewhere outside of Shreveport, according to one of my informants." Eric said not giving me a glance.

"Eric, please calm down before you do anything else. We can't simply rush in there by ourselves and expect her to give us Sookie." I said trying to reason him and from the feelings I could get through the bond, I knew that he knew that I was right. Eric then sighted heavily and clenched the steering wheel a bit harder than previously.

"I know that… It's just that… I can't lose her again; she can't die there in the hands of Freyda." He said and slowed down a bit. "But Eric… you already lost her. I'm not trying to hurt you by saying it, believe me, but… you lost her long ago. She seems to be happy with someone else and… maybe you should start accepting it…" I said slowly, trying to put as much softness and love into my voice as I could. My only goal was to protect Eric from even more pain. He was like a father, like a brother, a best friend to me and he was the most important person in my life.

"I know that I lost her, but… What if there's a little chance that she might come back to me?" He asked, but I only shook my head. "Eric… She's not going to come back… I don't know if you've noticed, but she has really changed in the past twenty years. Of course she looks exactly like the day she left, but… she isn't the same anymore. She has more confidence, more self-esteem and … I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding stuff from us." I finished and thought back at the night we saw her in the bar.

"What do you think? Where was she the past few years?" Eric suddenly asked me after a moment of silence. "I have no idea, but I do not believe the things she told me that day." I answer him, just when we were turning into a side road. "I do not either… She definitely seems more Fairy, don't you think?" Eric asks just as he stops the car. "More Fairy?... Yeah, that could be it…" I wonder out loud. _'Why did I never think of that?!'_ I asked myself and shook my head at my lack of background thoughts.

We were about to get out of the car, when suddenly that Even, Sookie's cousin or uncle and a were appear in front of our car. Even looked right mad and as if he was going to kill someone and that cousin, I think Dermot was his name, simply looked furious and ready to kill too.

Normal people would've thought that this might be a sticky situation, but the only thing I could think of, was the stunning resemblance between this Dermot and Sookie's brother Jason. "What have you done!?" Even asked menacingly and I had to admit he did it rather well. _'Well not as good as Eric… No one is better at giving these kinds of looks than Eric…'_ I mused and glanced over at Eric, awaiting his next move.

With one last glance at each other Eric and I got out of the car. Eric looked a long time into Even's eyes before he finally answered. "I have done nothing. But to what do we owe the pleasure of your… appearance?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow and leaning back against his car.

Dermot's P.O.V.

"Even! Wait!" I shouted, but he had already popped away. "Where did he go your Majesty?" Jay asked and kept looking at the place, which was previously occupied by Even. "To where he sensed Sookie… I'll go too, but before I leave. Call your pack, call the Fairies on this list and tell them to come to us." I instructed and was about to fade away, when Jay made me stop. "What?" I asked not really nicely, but I could not care less at the moment. "Where do we meet you?" Jay asked and stood a bit straighter out of reflex. "They will know in time, but hurry." I said and popped away.

I arrived just a millisecond later then Even, but to my big astonishment we were not near Sookie. In fact we were standing right in front of Eric's car and were looking at him and Pam. _'Even… Why are we here?'_ I asked him and fixed my eyes on the Vampires in front of us. There was really no way, that I would let them attack us when we were on a 'mission' to free my sister and new regent. _**'They are behind the attack! I'm sure of it! They sent this… Bill to trick us and now they have Sookie. I'm sure they've done something to her!'**_ Even nearly screamed into my head and I had difficulties not to cringe.

'_I can hear you perfectly well… There's no need to scream..'_ I muttered back and directed my anger for this entire situation, the anger at kidnapping Sookie and everything else against the two Vampires in front of me. For a millisecond I could see a shift in Pam's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by indifference and a glance towards her maker.

I was about to look towards Even, when he suddenly burst out. "What have you done!?" _'Even… Please, I know you're angry, I am too… But if there's one thing I learned from Sookie, it is to keep your temper when dealing with Vampires. Plus, I can't keep our scents masked forever…'_ I tried to reason him, but the only thing I got back is a very loud and clear, telepathic no.

After Even's more than 'friendly' question, Eric and Pam exchanged one last glance before they got out of their car. "I have done nothing. But to what do we owe the pleasure of your… appearance?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow and leaning back against his car. I quickly suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and thought about the next steps.

"Oh, don't play with me you rotten corps! You know exactly why I'm here! Where is she?!" Even said in a rather low menacing and quiet voice. In this instant he really made me think of my father in his angriest states. Of course father had more temper than Even, but I quickly realized and admitted, that Even and Sookie were a perfect match.

They were like fire and ice. Each could be deadly, but together they were a force you really had to be afraid of. Although I knew that Even was strong too, I was sure that Sookie was stronger. Sookie, you couldn't really explain what she was, but she was for sure a natural force. She could be really sweet and innocent like a young flower, but she could be fierce, mean and brutal too.

"That is something we're trying to find out too." Pam said nonchalantly and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She really could be amusing at times. "And we sh-…" "Even, please." I quickly interrupted him and gave Pam an apologetic smile. It was better to catch flies with honey then salt. "I take it, that she isn't in your presence?" I asked with false sweetness and looked from Pam to Eric.

"No, she isn't. But we know where she is." Eric answered and shifted his attention towards me. I quickly realized he was trying to sniff us out. _'Ah… Idiotic Vampire…'_ I thought annoyed and put a disgusting note in our hiding smell. Quickly Eric and Pam lifted their noses in disgust and turned for a second or two away.

Even and I quickly exchanged a glance and a secret smile, before the Vampires turned back towards us. "Oh and what makes you so sure, that we'll simply believe you and follow you?" Even asked with sarcasm dripping and I had to agree, that if that was Eric's plan it was truly miserable. "No, but we know one or two things you don't." Eric said with a smirk and leaned once back against his car.

"You mean that she's being held by your wife?" I asked and lifted my eyebrow in a questioning manner. "No, we know the building. We know each entrance and every exit and all the hidden passages. I'd say this is quite a bit more than you do." Eric said and laughed coldly.

'_Rotten corps! He has a damn point!'_ I thought annoyed and thought some other profanities. "You have a point…" Even said calmly and I was truly curious, how he could stay this calm. "But… We know more than you both do and ever will. We have assets you could only dream of and we have more powers, than your rotten existence will ever have." Even said in absolute calm and smiled a cruel smile, before large silver chains appeared around the two, more than shocked Vampires.

Unknown P.O.V.

"Should we follow them?" I asked the person in the shadows, although I couldn't directly see him or her. "No… Let them handle the problem. They are more than capable of doing it… besides I'll keep an eye on them." The person said and I saw a flash of light, before I saw a strange cloud forming in front of me. When I looked at it again, I could see that it was divided into two parts. Each showing another picture.

"But, perhaps…" "I said no." The person said calmly and took a step out of the shadows. Unfortunately the upper half of the body was still covered by the shadows, making it impossible to identify the person. "I trust them to do the right thing… Even if they started it wrong."

Sookie's P.O.V.

I awoke with a loud gasp, taking all the oxygen I could inside of me and turned around frantically. I was glad that the bag was far away from me, on the other side of the room I was currently in, but that was only thing I could be happy about. I had absolutely no damn feeling in my legs, I couldn't move them. I could hardly move my upper body and every time I moved just a little, it felt as if thousand knifes were being pushed into my back.

The pain made me nearly faint, but somehow I managed to stay awake, no sound leaving from my bloodied lips. _'Wow, wow, wow…. WHAT?! Blood?! What the…_' I thought and forced my fingers to touch my lips. I tried to check if the blood was mine, but… it wasn't. I had some wounds, but they were on the back of my head, legs, hands and on my back… but nothing in my face.

With a flash I realized that someone had given me blood and the thought of it made me gag. I didn't want to become a Vampire, I didn't want to have sexually dreams about someone, I didn't want to have a bond with anyone! "Who the hell did this?" I muttered silently and continued to look around the room for some clues.

I could see that I was in some kind of… old living room. There were sheets over the tables, couches and other things. I was about to inspect some more, well as much as I could without moving, when I heard a key being put into the lock and the distinct sound of the lock clicking. Seconds later the door opened and to my astonishment Lewis was standing there.

Seeing me, his eyes widened in surprise, before I saw other emotions surfacing in his eyes. Sadness, pity, anger and more anger. "Miss Brigant! I… Who did this to you?" He asked and quickly came forward, helping me to get up, but he quickly realized I couldn't stand at all. "Miss… your legs… They…" He stuttered and I heard him take a sharp breath, when his eyes found my back.

"Is it that bad?" I asked with a slightly shaking voice and instantly I hated it. I did not want to show any signs of my helpless state, no signs of my fear and no signs of my pain. In my previous situation letting the other see my emotions had always put me in even more pain and trouble, this time I wouldn't allow it.

"It's… bad, really bad. I…" "Why are you here Lewis?" I asked him after I gained back some of my strength. If it wasn't for me, I had to stay strong until the end for my kind, my people, my family. "The queen sent me to get out a prisoner… She's taking you as her human defense shield. The queen's husband is coming and he is… pissed." Lewis explained and took out a tissue and gave it to me with a sad smile.

I gave him a quick nod of thanks and brushed away the blood from my face. Even if it wouldn't change the fact that I had this atrocious blood in my system, it helped me feel a little bit better. "I'm sorry, but I have to take you out, or the queen will get suspicious…" He said, but didn't really finish his sentence. But there was no need for it; I knew what he was going to say. His mind was telling it loud and clear. "I understand, believe me." I simply said and closed my eyes as a wave of pain hit me, after Lewis had lifted me into his arms.

What seemed for an eternity was in fact only a minute or two. Lewis had carried me from that room; I started calling it closet, to the back of the house into an attached glass pavilion. It was huge, like everything else here, and made out of see through glass. There was a rather big pool in this pavilion and plants. There were some chairs, but mostly canvas chairs.

All in all I had to admit, that this was probably the room with the nicest decoration… with all that was in there you could hardly do something wrong on the other hand. From here you could see the garden, which was discreetly illuminated by some lamps at the foot of the trees.

The moment we entered all eyes turned towards us and in that instant, I was sure that I had seen at least three shadows in the light. Shadows of a not really recognizable form, but they had run somewhere and I was sure, that these shadows weren't exactly friends of the queen. _'Could it be Even, Dermot and Niall?' _I wondered, before I got another wave of pain as Lewis shifted me in his arms.

"Put her down." The queen commanded coldly and instantly I was put softly on the floor. For the sake of the show I cringed and let out a pained sound. I was quite satisfied with my act, when I discovered a cruel and pleased smile on her face. _'Oh laugh as long as you can… soon you'll have nothing left to laugh for.'_ I promised her in my head and smiled at the image I had projected to the front of my mind.

Dermot's P.O.V.

As Even and I took some steps away from the two fuming Vampires, I really had to hide my amusement. I had to make Even see, that what he did was incredibly foolish and would not be tolerated a second time. "Was that really necessary, Even?" I asked tabbing with my fingers against the side of my legs. "Oh please, Dermot! Don't play the teacher with me. You have done worse things and don't pretend you didn't like it!" Even said with wide arm gestures, always looking a bit back at the Vampires.

Before I answered, I quickly put a privacy spell around us, so that these two wouldn't be able to hear my response. "I know I did worse and I didn't pretend that I didn't like it! But someone here has to be the responsible one and you're too involved in this to be that." I tried explaining, but gut angry looks from Even. _'He's worse than a teenager…'_ I thought annoyed, while I waited for his imminent response.

"Because you're not involved? She's your bloody sister!" Even shouted and rolled his eyes at me. _'Calm down, Dermot…. Calm down…'_ I told myself as I saw my hands beginning to shake. "She is my sister, but I'm at least not completely blinded by love!" I shouted right back and to my big surprise Even looked down and nodded softly.

"You're right, Dermot… I'm sorry for going at you like this…" Even said after a while and gave me an apologetic look. "I know, Even. It's not easy for you and it isn't easy for me either, but we need to calm down and focus." I tried reasoning him and looked back at the Vampires.

Sure enough they were trying to hear what we were talking about, but thanks to my spell all they could hear was the sound of the trees in the wind and of other animals. "So what do we do, Dermot?" Even asked looking the same way I did.

"I can feel our allies coming nearer, we will be ready to fight, but do not forget… Our only goal is to get Sookie back; our goal is not a fight. But if we have no other choice, we will lift our own swords and we will fight." I told Even and as I finished my sentence, I lifted the spell over us and walked towards the Vampires.

Sookie's P.O.V.

I don't know how much time passed between the queen's last order and now, but during this time the silence was nearly unbearable. It was a silenced filled with tension and there was something strange in the air.

I was sure that someone was manipulating the air; it had a smell I just couldn't explain. It was for others perhaps smelling like the normal night air, but somehow it smelled all wrong to me. _'As if someone was manipulating the air…'_ I thought and as soon as I finished that thought, I remembered those shadows I had seen before.

I glanced over at Lewis, but he was, like the others too, observing the queen. She was pacing around and probably thinking of her next move. Once again I tried to move my legs or even a single toe, but… nothing. I still had no feeling in my toes or any other part in my lower body and for the first time I could've cried out of frustration.

'_Why do I always get hurt? Why do all the shitty things happen to me? Was I such a bad Christian?'_ I asked myself and shook my head. No! I was not going down that path again. "You! Go outside and check the garden!" Freyda soundly shouted and pointed to a young looking man. He had probably just turned twenty and he was in age to be here, but … he had such a boyish face… I just couldn't see what he was doing here.

Everyone turned towards him and I could see the astonishment in his face and the fear slowly creeping into his entire posture. His eyes were wide and his fingers were slightly shacking. He looked so helpless, so alone… But this look was gone after some seconds and was replaced by a look of pure determination.

We all watched him open the door of the pavilion and walked out into the garden. We saw him walk around for a while, but he then turned around. "See, there's absolutely no-…" He said, but never got to finish his answer as he simply vanished.

* * *

**Again, sorry that you all had to wait so long for this chapter! School and internet problems kept me from posting the new chapter. I know it's a rather short chapter, but I still hope you liked it. So, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	19. Home

**-Disclaimer- I don't own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners, I only own my OC's. AN: I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating, but I really had a lot to do and didn't have any time to update. So sorry for taking so long, I still hope this chapter will make up for it! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_We all watched him open the door of the pavilion and walked out into the garden. We saw him walk around for a while, but he then turned around. "See, there's absolutely no-…" He said, but never got to finish his answer as he simply vanished. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Sookie's P.O.V.

The moment he vanished, I could hear the queen letting out a little sound of surprise and I couldn't help but crack a little smile. Unfortunately the queen decided to turn around exactly in this moment and saw my little smile. Like a mad woman she stalked towards me, her finger pointing in my direction.

"YOU! What have you done?! Where the hell is he?!" She screamed as loud as she probably could. "What? I didn't do anything, I swear!" I told her and for once I was playing the innocent. I really didn't know where this guy had disappeared too. "Don't lie to me!" She spat and slapped me as hard as she could.

My head spun to the side and the pain in my cheek was so extreme, that for the first time a tear escaped me. "Now, tell me the truth or your little friend here will pay." She said with a cold and cruel smile. When I turned in the direction where she was pointing I discovered, that two Vampires where on each side of Lewis.

'_No! Not him!..._' I thought with some genuine fright for him. "Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything!" I quickly uttered. "Let me be the judge of that." She simply answered and turned back around. Just when she reached one of her pets, Eric and Pam appeared in the garden, where the guy had disappeared.

"Oh, look at that! Eric, darling!" She exclaimed in a false sweet voice and gave them a smile. "Stop it, Freyda. Give us back Sookie and we'll leave." Eric said never risking a look towards me, in fact it seemed as if he was trying to ignore me. "Sookie? But she is such a lovely company…" She answered and pretended to think about it.

I was observing Pam and Eric, when I noticed Pam's eyes flicker in my direction for a millisecond. She seemed to be curious as why I was actually half lying on the floor when there were plenty of free chairs. "Freyda, I warn you. I'm not here to exchange some words with you, I'm here to take back Sookie and I won't leave without her." Eric said in a warning tone.

'_**Sookie! Can you hear me?!'**_ I heard suddenly Dermot's voice in my head and I gasped, which caused the queen to turn around with a questioning look. I glared in her direction and she turned back around. _'Yes, Dermot. I'm so, so glad to hear your voice!'_ I nearly shouted back and let a tear roll down my face.

My emotions where just suffocating me and I only wanted to cry. I wanted this entire mess to end and I wanted to go home, my true home, where my father, brother and… husband were. '_**I'm glad to hear your voice too, Sookie…. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here… Are you… alright?'**_ He asked with more emotions in his voice. _'Yes and no… I can't move, but… I'm fine.' _I answered and observed the conversation Eric and Freyda were having.

'_**Okay… well, everything's going to be alright. Even and I are here and will try everything that is in our powers.'**_ Even said and then it was quiet again.

I don't know what happened, but the next moment I woke up we, the queen and all her entourage, where outside in the garden. We were in a circle formation and I was, too my disgust, held by the queen. She was using me as her own, living shield. _'Stupid brat! I should've killed you long ago and not only burned your rotten face!'_ I screamed at her in my head.

Eric and Pam were in an attacking position and their fangs where down. "Hahahaha!" The queen laughed and she couldn't seem to stop. Once she had calmed down a bit, she even had to brush away some bloody tears. "Oh, Eric. I haven't laughed that hard in a very long time. But it's truly laughable if you think you have a chance against my men. You're only two and we're thirty!" She was able to utter before she began laughing again.

'_How I hate her laughter… Sounds like a suffocating pork…'_ I thought with a lot of anger and in that moment I felt some of my powers spring back to life. I felt a tingling in my fingers, this incredibly feeling of absorbing the air's and earth's energy.

I felt myself getting stronger by the second, but unfortunately the feeling in my legs didn't come back and the pain in my back didn't seem to get better. In fact it seemed to worsen and now every breath was painful, of course it didn't help that the rotten piece holding me, was pressing my back against one of her many necklaces.

I was so about to release some of my new found energy, when Even's voice made me stop altogether. _**'Don't Sookie, please! I know you terribly want to release it against her, but please don't.'**_ Even said in a pleading voice. '_Oh, Even!_' I exclaimed full of joy at hearing his voice. I know I had heard Dermot say his name before, but I hadn't believed it. I had still thought, that he was dead and that Dermot was only saying this to keep me calm.

'_But… why shouldn't I release the energy?_' I asked confused. _**'Because this is all a trap. Eric and Pam only want the rat to feel safe, to feel powerful. We have circled her, but she is too near to the house. We need her to move a slight bit forward and then we will be able to fulfill the circle.'**_ Even explained in voice that reminded me of Niall's, it was full of self-confidence and this air of authority.

'_Okay… I'll fight against the urge… But, where are you Even?'_ I asked hoping he would answer and give me a clue. _**'I'm right behind you.**_' He said and I could feel a hand on my right arm. This small gesture made me feel safer and seemed to calm down my emotions. It took away some of my worry for him, for everyone and it gave me warmth. And in that moment I realized that I was in love with my husband, with Even, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

'_Even!'_ I shouted suddenly feeling frightened. _**'What is it Sookie?'**_ He asked in a voice full of worry and I felt that hand on my arm again. _'I… I love you.'_ I said feeling that I had to say it to him, before the attack. His hand tensed for a second, before it relaxed again and I heard his melodic voice in my head. '_**I love you too, Sookie.' **_

Even's P.O.V.

I could not believe it! Sookie loved me, this beautiful, strong, independent woman loved me! For a second it seemed as if the world had stopped turning, as if every single sound had died down, my breath stopped too, before everything started again.

'_I love you too, Sookie.'_ I answered before I caught Dermot's look. He was giving me the sign to prepare for the attack and against my will, I had to take my hand from Sookie's arm.

'_**Be prepared Even, we'll start soon… And don't let yourself get too distracted.'**_ Dermot said and I could swear he was giving me a teasing smile.

"I don't care if I'm alone or if I have an army of a thousand men! I'm still going to attack you!" Eric shouted and made a step forward. Even if I didn't like to admit it, that guy had some serious acting skills…

The queen laughed again and in an instant six Vampires sped forward and circled Eric and Pam. Also the queen sped forward, leaving Sookie on the ground like some unimportant trash. Sookie let out a scream full of pain and that was our signal to attack.

The Vampires and the queen were so shocked, that for a second they let their circle waver. This was our chance to attack properly an in an instant we had 10 Vampires out, leaving 20 to take care off. The queen quickly realizing that she was outnumbered tried to run towards Sookie, but before she could reach her, I had already Sookie in my arms.

The queen glared at both of us and swiftly turned around to escape, but her path was blocked by Eric. "Eric! You need to protect me!" She shouted and moved in his direction, completely forgetting us. "I don't need to do anything, Freyda. Yes it is written in our contract that I have to protect you if something like this would happen… But who will find out after you died?" Eric said smiling coldly and for the first time he risked a look at Sookie.

Out of instinct I pressed Sookie nearer to my body, causing Sookie to let out a gasp of pain. Instantly I let loose and apologized. "It's okay…" She answered in a shaky voice and relaxed a bit. "You'd let me die?! You know you'll have to die too!" The queen tried to manipulate him, but Eric just continued smiling, enjoying her fear. "But again… Where will these people find the truth? From where will they know I fought against you and not with you?"

"But Eric! I'm your wife!" She shouted and tried to make Eric change his mind. "So what?" Eric asked challenging. _'Oh, that was a nice one!_' I thought and smiled.

The next movement happened very fast and suddenly the brat was standing right in front of us. "That's YOUR entire fault!" She shouted and pointed in Sookie's direction. Her fangs were down and her eyes held the rage she felt. "I should've killed you the night I came into your house, like it was my original idea! You're nothing but a worthless human, with some Fairy spark that isn't even strong enough to protect you! Look at you! You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" She screamed and before I could do anything Sookie had pushed some of her energy against the brat, causing her to fly across the yard.

Sookie continued shacking, I tried to calm her down, fearing that her transformation could hurt her back even more. But she was too far in the process to even acknowledge my voice and so the only thing I could do was to take a step back. As I did this I turned to look in Dermot's direction and quickly realized, that everyone was doing the same thing, even Eric and Pam.

The moment Freyda came back to consciousness, Sookie was suddenly lifted by her own powers into the air and there was like an explosion of light. Everyone had to turn away, shield their eyes, as the power and the light was so bright, that you were completely blinded by it.

After some seconds the light finally subsided and when I looked at Sookie, she was in her full Fairy glory. Her golden hair was all around her, moving in the soft evening breeze. On her head was shimmering a crown, the royal crown. It was shining in the golden light, like everything else. There was a pair of huge golden, transparent wings.

In fairytales Fairies are often described as pacific, beautiful little creatures, with wings, but this isn't the reality. In reality only members of a royal family have wings and even then it isn't a rule. Only the 'true royal Fairies' have wings. They're a symbol of power and strength. And also Fairies aren't little and they're certainly not pacific.

She truly looked amazing in her Fairy form, I had heard of it, but… I had never seen it before. It is a rare occurrence to witness a Fairy's true form.

As I looked around I could see the awe and slight fear in everyone's faces. Even the Vampire's seemed to be completely shocked and no one even had the idea to move. I looked over to Dermot, but he only directed me to look towards Sookie.

Just the moment I turned back around, Sookie opened for the first time her eyes. There was a fire, a force, I had never seen before. Her eyes held anger against the queen and Sookie slowly floated towards her.

The queen slowly got up and kept backing away, but she couldn't get far away, as she was still encircled by us. Sookie hadn't said anything since her transformation, but we suddenly got the feeling that we had to make the circle tighter. No doubt this was Sookie's doing, as there was like an unconscious need to move nearer.

"You will pay for all your crimes, Freyda." Sookie said, her voice so loud that it could've been heard kilometers away. "Crimes?... I'm sure we can find an understanding somewhere…" Freyda tried to talk her way out of it, with a trembling voice.

This was just getting ridiculous! She was trying to find a way out without having to pay for her crimes! "No, I don't think so." Sookie said angrily, but at the same time in such a cold voice that it even sent shivers down my spine. As the last sound of the last word faded, the queen got propelled into the air and was floating meters over the ground.

Seeing that this technic wouldn't work, Freyda quickly stopped with her bad acting, thank god, and tried something else. Out of the blue she suddenly started screaming around, shouting insults in between two phrases and trying to get down.

"You know I can end things either quickly… or take a very, very long time and leave you to burn in the sun. What do you choose?" Sookie asked sarcastically and with the flick of a finger, all the enemies were tied down in silver chains, not able to move a finger. "You know, I really don't like it when somebody threatens my friends…" Sookie said slowly and suddenly two tiny flames appeared on the queen's arms and started burning them.

"Make it stop! Make its stop! Make it STOP!" The queen kept shouting and tried to stop the flames, but every time she would try the flames just got bigger and bigger. "Mhmm… You know that wasn't a very polite request. I don't think I'll stop them just now…" Sookie said and to my big surprise a glass of some sort of soda appeared in front of her and she started drinking it slowly.

The screaming continued for about a minute, but then the queen was able to stop screaming for some seconds, in which she more or less politely asked Sookie to stop the fire. Sookie then took one last mouthful of her soda and then made the glass fly over to Freyda. With a disgusted face the burning queen took the floating glass and emptied it over her burning arms.

"Now… Are you up to some little games?" Sookie asked in a challenging manner and I couldn't help but wonder. _'Why would she want to play games? I thought she simply wanted to end her…'_ I thought full of curiosity and look towards Dermot, but he too seemed to be at a complete loss of words. "Why did you attack my brother?" Sookie asked and her voice nearly reached a freezing point. "Oh come on! That's twenty years ago." Freyda complained, forgetting who she was talking to.

"Why did you attack my brother?!" Sookie asked impatiently and made deep cuts with wooden stakes. "I will never ever tell you!" Freyda screamed back, just before a staked went through her upper body, but making sure it wouldn't come anywhere near the heart.

"Will you take over her position, Eric?" Sookie asked not even bothering to face him. There was a short moment of silence, in which Eric probably took his time to think about his answer. "Yes, I will take it." Eric said with a deep and heavy sight.

Sookie then nodded once and fixed her attention back on the half burned corpse. "You see everything has been taken care off, there's just one piece that still needs to be put away. Any last words?" "Rot in hell!" Freyda screamed. Sookie put her fingers into her ears and let out an annoyed groan. "Oh, please! Shut up!" And that's what happened. Freyda continued screaming and trashing around, but… you couldn't hear a sound.

"That's much better!" Sookie declared with a satisfied smile and let her and the corpse down onto the ground. Sookie landed softly, but the soon to be former queen fell down without anything to soften her fall.

Not wasting more time and probably sensing the sun going to rise soon, she turned towards the enchained Vampires. "I will leave you two options. Option number one, you swear loyalty to me, my husband and Eric." "HUSBAND?!" Eric said loud voice cut through the chilly night air. I was about to say something, but Sookie was faster. "Yes, husband. Got a problem with it?" She asked with sarcasm dripping and didn't wait for his answer to turn back around. "So… As I said before I was so rudely interrupted, you swear loyalty to me, my husband or Eric and you'll live.

Option number two, you may stay here next to your beloved queen and rot in the sun. So… What do you choose? One or two?" There were some hastily exchanged looks between the prisoners, before the leader spoke up. "This offer is ridiculous! It is not even worth an answer!" The guy spat out and to proof his point he spat on the ground. With a flicker of her hand the man's head was off and a deadly silence took over the garden.

"So, you see… that's what happens if you don't choose either option number one or two. Choose wisely, because getting your head off was a one- time thing. The next act won't be as nice and clean." Sookie told them loud and clear. After some minutes of pure silence, one of the younger men lifted his hand. "Yes?" "I… I… Number one, I don't want to die, please! I've got a little brother and I need to take care of him… Please!" He cried with a more then shaky voice. Sookie pretended to think about it for a second, but somehow I knew that she had agreed to his request the second he had asked for it.

"Agreed. You, free him and bring him to Fangtasia. I'm sure Pam will be nice enough to accompany him and to welcome the others." At this Pam quickly glanced towards Eric and after his nod she moved with the guard and the ex-prisoner towards their abandoned car.

"Anyone other who had made a decision yet?" She asked impatiently and tapped her fingers impatiently against her upper arm. "I have. I'll take number one as well." Another one said and in the next instant he was released, but to my big surprise he sped forward towards Sookie. Sookie had already her back towards the man and couldn't see him coming, but before he had time to complete his attack, Dermot had sped forward and cut off his head with his old sword.

"Stupid Vampire… Made my sword all dirty!" Dermot complained and cleaned it on the shirt of the dead Vampire. "I'll send you a new one in the morning, Dermot." Sookie said with a great full smile and the turned back towards the prisoners, changing her expression to the cold one she had been wearing all night long.

As she took a step forward I could see her slightly falling backwards and I stepped forward, helping her stand in a discreet manner. From behind or next to us it looked as if I was hugging her from behind, when in reality she was leaning against and I was holding her to stabilize her. _**'Thank you, Even…'**_ She told me, while she kept studying the men sitting on the floor. _'You don't have to thank me, Sookie. It is my duty to help you wherever I can. '_ I told her truthfully and studied the trashing queen.

For the next twenty minutes every single one of these men told their answer. Many choose to swear loyalty to us, but a few choose to die together with their queen. When we had finally finished all the details, the sunrise was near and the Vampires who had chosen to die along with their queen where chained to the same tree as the queen.

"So you'll simply let them die in the sun? You know they could get help to escape…" Eric said after everyone, except some guards, had left the place. "Of course I'll let them here, that's the perfect spot to watch the sunrise!" Sookie said exited and then sobered down. She then turned to look into the eyes of her former lover, the one who had broken her heart, and I couldn't help but to feel a spark of jealousy inside of me.

"Sookie, I… I wanted to…" Eric started, but got interrupted by Sookie's silencing arm on his chest. Although this gesture made me even more jealous a part inside of me told me, that I didn't need to fear losing her. Deep down I knew that no matter what, there would always be part in Sookie's heart ,which will only belong to Eric Northman, the Viking Vampire.

And although my instincts told me to take that hand off of Eric's chest and to whisk Sookie into my arms, I decided to fight against my instinct and to do what was right. "Sookie, I'll let you two talk. Take your time, you have a lot to discuss… And Eric?" "Yes?" He answered with some slight surprise. "You don't need to worry about the sunrise. Everything has been taken care off and about you child, Pam, she is safe in her day rest place at Fangtasia." I said and nodded towards him before I turned around to join Dermot at the other side of the little wood encircling this garden.

Sookie's P.O.V. 

I couldn't deny it, I was deeply touched by Even's gesture. It meant really meant a lot to me, because it was true… Eric and I had a lot to discuss. Until before I had only felt pure anger towards Eric, but now after everything that has happened I felt ready to talk. I was ready to make this much needed closure, before I could start something new.

"Sookie… I..." He started, but had to stop himself to search for some words. It was a little bit amusing seeing the big bad Viking searching for words. He then kicked away some stones and put his head in his hands out of frustration. "Look, I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but… well I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I'm sorry for the things I assumed and accused you off… And I'm sorry, for… what happened twenty years ago."

Only thinking about that day, well night, made me cringe and I could pain flash through Eric's eyes. Not only could I see this, but I realized that I had forgotten to mask my scent. Being in my true form, made it impossible for me to mask my scent, so I quickly transformed back to my normal state and masked my scent from any possible Fairy scents.

"Eric… I'm not going to say, that I understand you or that I completely forgave you for that night because that would be a major lie and I promised myself, that I would speak the truth with you. However I forgave all your other actions, but it's mostly I who has to apologize.

I treated you like trash, when you only wanted to explain yourself… The only reason I actually came back was for revenge, I wanted to make you and Freyda pay for all the pain you had both caused me. And… in the same process I hoped to erase the left feeling I had for you, but… I can't.

I can't erase these feeling I have for you, because they're true. I can't erase them, because you'll always be a part of me. You're part of my story and even if I pretended it for a while, I don't regret meeting you and being with you.

But we have to admit, that our time has passed. It ended that day and even if this hadn't happened, we would've separated one day or another. We would've had maybe a bit more time together, but… the separation would've only been more painful, for the both of us." I finished my speech and was more than a little surprised, when Eric suddenly hugged me.

I was at first really shocked, but I quickly recovered and hugged him back. The hug didn't last for very long, but for the short time it lasted I had a flashback of all our time together. There were the good times, where we often laughed together and did other stuff… And there were the bad times, the times we fought.

No matter the things we went through, I knew I was going to miss him and for the first time I let my tears flow freely. I was tired of holding back, I was tired of playing games. For once I just needed to let my emotions get out and I wasn't the least ashamed of it. To my big surprise I discovered that Eric too had tears running down his cheek.

He then stepped more closely towards me and brushed some of my tears away. "I understand your every action and I too, do not regret one moment of our time together." He then took my face into his big hands and gave me a soft, but firm kiss on my lips before he stepped back. "I will always love you, Sookie, never doubt that. And if you ever need a place to hide or if you need protection, you know where to find me." He said and gave me that dashing smile of his.

"Now shoo, your husband is waiting." Eric said and scratched his neck, the thing he always does when he's feeling uncomfortable or nervous. "He's a fine man and he seems to really care for you. Take care of you Sookie." He said then disappeared into the shadows of some trees, leaving me crying in the middle of that garden.

After some time of crying alone, I had my emotions back under control and gave one last glance at the shadows of the woods, before I turned my back on it and walked into the light of the rising sun. I felt every ray tingle on my skin, as I walked towards the place I knew my family was.

I submerged from the garden to be met by the awaiting arms of my brother. For the first time I directly walked into his arm and hugged him strongly. "Oh, brother… I'm so happy that it's all over." I told him and moved my head so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm happy too, Sookie." He said and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "No go and get him, he's been a bundle of nerves for the past half hour, I can't take his inner rambling anymore!" Dermot said jokingly and pushed me slightly in the direction of Even.

With every step I took towards Even, I felt better. I felt power flow through my veins and my blood seemed to be calling me towards him. As soon as I spotted him some of my worry disappeared and as he had his back turned towards me, he couldn't see me coming. I came from behind and slung my arms around his waist, putting my head on his right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, slightly turning towards me, but never really taking his eyes off the rising sun. "Now I am, but there's still something missing." I told him mysteriously and chuckled at my own words. "Oh and what's that?" He asked truly curious and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Well home of course. I'm missing our home!" I said laughing and ran towards the rising sun. I could already see the portal opening and turned back around to an astonished Even. "Are you coming or do I have to get you?" I asked feeling light and happy. "Oh, don't worry… I can get you!" Even said laughing as well and chased me towards the rising sun, laughing and smiling the entire time.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Yes I know it's unexpected, but as I was writing this chapter I felt it was the right moment to end this story. I don't know if I'll make a sequel, but I'll think about it. – I really wanted to thank all my supporters and critics for their honesty! I wanted to thank everyone for their review with their incredible ideas, thoughts and wishes. I know I wasn't able to fulfill all of them, but I hope you still liked the outcome of this story. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! Again… Thank you all sooooooo much! **


End file.
